


Dawn of the Realm

by ViiMike



Series: Realm of Oaths [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Alterations, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiMike/pseuds/ViiMike
Summary: (Kingdom AU) The youngest knight in the history of the kingdom Leo Tsukinaga begins his service at the court of immortal King Rei Sakuma. He's quick to discover that the castle is filled with darkness and intrigues and people of kingdom unhappy. Being a Royal Knight is nothing like he imagined it to be and no vows held importance here.This is a part of Realm of Oaths series presented by akiratotsuka@twitter and LeoTsukinagas@twitter, the prequel story of King Leo's journey towards the throne. The guide to the whole universe such as general timeline, glossary, map, designs, fanarts and other stories related to the universe can be found here: https://realmofoaths.carrd.co/ .





	1. Master Leo

The arrival of small rider could be seen from miles before the town. They’ve been on their own, rushing like they were chased by death itself, and a few townsfolk climbed onto the town’s walls to observe what is this person up to. Some said they’ve arrived from the abandoned salt mines, others silenced these first, saying that the road leads only in one direction and it’s the capital. Are they a criminal chased by royal guards whom they managed to fool? If so, this city didn’t need them, as living on the Tsukinagas’ lands was too much of a hassle without wanted criminals. 

The rider was already just under the town’s walls when they noticed how small he was, the cloak fluttering in the wind displaying new armor which shone from afar. It was a little boy and most probably a knight already. Once he stopped his horse at the gate, the mysterious traveler took off his hood, showing short, flaming hair and most of the peers gathered gasped, only now recognizing the oldest son of the Tsukinaga Household. 

The boy, barely fifteen, hadn’t stopped his horse at the gate for long before he headed to the Tsukinagas’ homely residence in a rush. It wasn’t long since he left but it seemed like the boy had really great news to bring to his family. You could read from his face how excited about it he was, almost not suiting the proud armor he’s been wearing. You couldn’t tell that just a few minutes ago he looked like a wanted criminal.

“Ruka!!” The one to greet the young knight was his younger sister. The boy didn’t wait for her to greet him formally and took her by both sides, lifting her up with ease. “Ruka, I’m your knight now! Wahaha!”

“A-a knight? Brother, y-you?” the even smaller redhead with huge eyes asked, startled more because of her brother’s unexpected antics than surprise with such news. Of course her brother would become a knight at some point. She always knew how strong and amazing he is.

“A knight! I got accoladed… Twelve hours ago? I’m so exhausted, honestly! Everyone was there! King Rei, Keito, Kuro and… Teacher. I had to rush home and bring the news, wahaha!” The knight let go of his sister, exposing his shining armor proudly while looking around the hall. “My sister, where are our parents?” he asked, more serious this time, as if remembering he has to act properly for his new status.

“Uh… Parents…” The girl adjusted her dress a bit before looking up at the boy. “Father has been visiting the mines and mother was supposed to return yesterday. She has to pick up our new attires herself… Brother Leo?” she ended with a dose of uncertainty, unsure how to refer to her blood of blood now. She hadn’t seen actual knights often and none of them was her brother. It was a new situation but at least Ruka knew her brother is someone important now.

“Ohh I see! Then I was unfortunate, wasn’t I? I shall see friends then instead of waiting! I’ll save some time haha!” The boy called Leo smiled wide and reached to pet his sister’s head.

“Ah! But shouldn’t you rest a bit? Brother, you must have had an exhausting journey!” Ruka noted but her brother was already leaving. It was impossible to stop him when he was this excited, but she still tried thinking they could finally spend some time together.

Leo starec at her with a warm smile and bowed before her. They were a small, poor family compared to other houses but his sister was always his small princess to him.

“I shall return soon and share supper with you, my lady.” he promised, winking before leaving. A few minutes passed and young Tsukinaga was on the way again, as if it hadn’t been months since he was in his hometown.  _ Master Leo has grown so much,  _ noticed one of the town’s women.  _ Nonsense, he’s still the very same troublesome brat, _ protested the elders. 

Leo didn’t realize how big a sensation his arrival was as he was already heading south across the fields towards the border of the Tsukinagas’ lands. It wasn’t that big of a secret that he was sneaking out to the Tenshouins’ lands. He had been doing it since he was little, and the first time, his father gave him a huge scolding, his expression angry, but after little Leo started repeating he’s not doing anything wrong he let it slip. He couldn’t quite understand what his son saw in the lands of people that stripped them of any means of growth. But Leo was always a free spirit, wandering all around until one day he met a thin, sickly boy, the oldest son of the Tenshouin Household. 

It was bizarre how two future heirs of hostile families quickly became friends. At first Leo took a pity in a boy that couldn’t run aimlessly like him, but as he grew up, it was young Tsukinaga that started to be drawn to the softness in Eichi’s words and smiles. With time, he stopped fighting with his friend and they started going on quiet escapades together, often finding a calm spot somewhere near the sea where restless Leo was finally resting or keeping passionate conversations. About their families, the kingdom’s future, how king Rei seemed to not care about it anymore and what would they change if they had any influence on the capital. 

It’s been months since Leo has seen young Tenshouin too and he was itching to bring him the news. It took him less than an hour to reach their estate, and after Tsukinaga finally let his stallion rest and ran hand through his slightly wet hair, he started climbing the stairs towards the small palace’s entrance. Right before it he turned at the palace’s side, heading towards the nearest tree. Soon, he was to realize that climbing it with armor was one of the most difficult tasks he could have come up with. He took off heavy gloves, not intending to give up on his idea, stubbornly holding on the nearest branch, trying to lift himself up. Heavy… being a knight of the realm was way too heavy.

“Leo? Is that you?” He barely reached the first bigger branch when, on the balcony he was aiming for, he saw a blonde boy about his age. Tsukinaga raised his head to look at the boy, whose bright blue eyes were piercing him with genuine curiosity.

“Tenshi~! Are you in a good health?” he smiled wide, standing up on a branch, still at least a meter away from the balcony.

“Dying a bit less than usually,” the boy chuckled softly, and Leo sighed quietly, the sound soothing for his exhausted mind. “You look too tired to do something as exacting as climbing this tree,” Eichi noted calmly, but redhead only reached for another branch, giggling a little. “You never listen, do you…”

“I will be next to you in no time!” exclaimed Leo.

It still took him quite a while, the armor restricting his moves quite a bit. He made a mental note to himself to never do that in armor again, as he stood breathing heavily next to the blonde that was staring at him unfazed.

“Look at you,” he said only, his gaze stopping on the knight’s armor. “Did you leave your sword somewhere?”

“No, I…” Leo laughed nervously. “It broke… A bit before the knighting ceremony…”

Tenshouin didn’t respond to this, only inviting him to go inside his chamber which Leo did with enthusiasm, getting ready to fall on a fluffy bed, but before he could do so, the young lord of this place coughed, switching his attention to him.

“Leo, your armor.”

“Oh… yes. You’re right.” 

If there was any calming force in young Tsukinaga’s life it was definitely young Tenshouin. The boy obediently stood trying to work through all the buckles on his own while Eichi returned to bed, observing him quietly. 

“Tenshi~, tell me something!” Tsukinaga whined finally, getting rid of his chestplate. The other boy was still silent, however, so he decided to speak up himself, the silence oddly heavy between them. “I arrived just two hours ago, I'm exhausted… I think I have a week before the king summons me? Seems like I made a strong impression on him, I might even get a role in the castle? They said they've never seen a squire like me, I really must be blessed by gods, wahaha! The-”

“Leo, I knew this all before anyone in the capital.” He was barely starting his ramblings when Eichi interrupted him and Leo furrowed his brow, finally realizing that the boy isn't satisfied with him for some reason.

“Tenshi, have I done something wrong?” he asked carefully but he was all tensing up to defend himself. Eichi used to be secretive, but not so cold unless something wasn't going the way he wanted. But honestly, Leo was way too tired to play his mind games today. All he wished for was to lie down without that armor. He promised Ruka to return for supper after all. 

“Hm.” Was the only response he got so Tsukinaga sighed deeply, climbing the bed while still in boots reaching to the boy, in a clear intention to hold him.

“Leo! What did I tell you- Goodness…” The taller boy’s voice sounded defeated when arms closed around him and his friend laughed next to his ear. “You've come here only to sleep anyway…”

“I can also talk a bit before~ I had a looong journey behind me.” For someone that claimed to be so tired, Leo sure still was energetic and Tenshouin got rid of his hold, finally showing his pouty face to the boy, giving up on trying to be distant. 

“You wouldn't if you stayed here.” It was rare when he was so straightforward but it was impossible to not be out in the open this time, and his companion stared at him wide eyed. “But you're happy in the capital so it's alright.”

Leo sat next to him, realizing that he probably made the blonde lonely. Being of weak health, Eichi was unable to travel much and it was impossible for them to meet often in the capital, where Leo would soon have his hands full with whatever the king wished for. Until now he wasn't exactly thinking about it, too focused on training and his responsibilities as a squire. 

“Leo, take off your boots and I-”

“Tenshi, I apologize!” The boy exclaimed loudly, falling on the mattress in front of Tenshouin in an exaggerated way. “I've been busy, I will visit more often from now on! I will write lots of letters, I’m sorry!”

Eichi sighed deeply, finding it cute how guilty the young knight felt because of him. He wanted to continue this for a while longer but he couldn’t tell him to stay here, at least not yet. Instead Eichi opted to put his hand on Leo’s head, and Leo looked up at him expectantly.

“I know my knight will soon return to me,” he said smiling to what Tsukinaga showed him a wide, happy smile.

“I wanted to become a knight solely so I could remind the king of these lands after all,” he chuckled, lifting his body up. “Do you forgive me Tenshi?” he asked though he expected the answer already. It wasn’t hard to guess his friend only wanted to make him feel guilty.

“Do you really need my forgiveness now, Leo?”

“That’s a correct answer! Wahaha!” the redhead fell back on the mattress sighing contently. “But I’d hate if you were angry with me…”

“You would do everything in your power to make me forget about that though.” 

“Oh, you’re so sure about that~” The smile on Leo’s face was almost mocking. A comfortable silence fell between them, with the smaller boy humming quietly for a while.

“I’m going to make Tsukinaga’s name big across the kingdom,” Leo stated finally.

“Without a weapon suiting you?” Eichi laughed in response.

“Uh…”

“I will give you a sword you won’t be able to break.”

Huge, green eyes stared at his blonde friend in surprise. It’s not that he didn’t consider Eichi rather generous but Leo felt like finding a weapon matching his strength was an important part of his journey as a knight. Thinking someone would give him one was rather odd.

“No Tenshi… I think I should look for one myself.”

“You said you have a week before the king summons you, didn’t you? The best blacksmith of the Tenshouins would forge it especially for you.”

“Yes, but…” He didn’t really have a good explanation why it was making him uneasy and it definitely was written all over his face. Perhaps he simply wasn’t used to receiving gifts from Eichi. In all honesty, he was a bit of a spoiled kid but Leo could understand it.

“It’s natural I would give a sword to my knight, Leo,” Tenshouin attempted to convince him, his voice a bit distant seeing his friend’s reaction.

“I understand it’s just that… It’s going to cost a bit, I’m sure.” Being unable to express himself properly, Leo decided to come up with the most reasonable excuse he could think of. The one that probably didn’t seem like an issue for Eichi.

“We’ll go to see him tomorrow then. I’m sure you’d have your requests too, after all.”

Tsukinaga sighed deeply, knowing Tenshouin wouldn’t take his “no” anyway. And he needed a new sword, so he didn’t have an excuse good enough to refuse. He probably was making too big of a deal out of it anyway. Somehow he’d feel guilty of he ruined the excitement on friend’s face too. Ahh… He certainly was attached to this boy, wasn’t he.

“I’m sure it will suit me then,” he said finally, curling up a bit. “I’m tired now! Give me a while of well deserved sleep.” He had to shake off this uneasy, unreasonable feeling after all.

“Fufu… Of course. Please rest now, Leo. We will discuss details later.”

Tsukinaga only nodded, closing his eyes. He was sure once he’s awake he will be excited about getting a new sword anyway.


	2. Natsume

Leo will never be able to forget the moment he was summoned by the king Rei to the audience hall. For some reason he felt small when approaching the throne, the king looking straight at him. Leo was the only one that mattered to the king right now, yet Tsukinaga never before was more aware that the man in front of him had lived for centuries and maybe even seen the beginning of this kingdom. Compared to him, Leo Tsukinaga from the west coast was just a grain of sand that won’t even leave much of an impression.

The king Rei wasn’t the only one that was giving such an impression in the hall. A tall warrior with long blue hair seemed like someone he’d heard of only in tales and a pink haired man had a regal aura about him. Leo found himself bowing deeply more out of amazement than anything else. He wasn’t quite sure why, there was something greater than him telling this is the only right thing to do.

“Here is my little friend, Leo!” The king’s voice gave him the signal to lift up his head. “Ah, you sure seem intimidated by these old men!” The brunette chuckled lightly.

“Ah! Forgive me, Your Majesty! It is rare for Tsukinaga to bow in front of such great individuals,” the boy answered honestly and the warrior laughed loudly.

“Tsukinagas sure are charmers, aren’t they?” he noted, pointing at him. Leo caught his mouth wide open, so he closed it fast, causing even more amusement. “For such a young warrior there sure is a lot of charm in Leo Tsukinaga.”

“I doubt I could be called a warrior yet, my lord.” Leo tried to relax a bit but he caught the stare of the other man, violet eyes piercing through him, so he straightened in his place.

“And what do you think you’re lacking to be one, Tsukinaga?” the question was asked in a way that made the redhead furrow his brow in a bit of confusion. Truly, it was such a peculiar summoning.

“...I believe the gods gave me their blessings but I lack in experience and wisdom of age, my lord.” Finally he gave his answer and a little snort was the man’s response. Feeling as if he was under some sort of a test Leo looked at king Rei, who was smiling a little to himself “My king, was I summoned to be questioned?”

“Oh, what an insolent brat!” exclaimed the pink haired man. “And for a while I hoped I stumbled upon a beautiful, unpolished diamond. You have such delicate, feminine posture but the soul of a demon, Tsukinaga.”

Maybe it was too many sensations and things bigger than him happening all at once but Leo couldn’t help opening his mouth in shock, being called a demon for a first time by someone else than his own or Eichi’s father.

“I’m used to taking such words as a compliment, my lord.” Oddly, that finally let him relax and the boy smiled as innocently as he could in such a situation, causing the amusement of the high lords. For once, it was probably a good sign.

“I’ve told you this little knight is a real charmer! Rei, have you decided what you want to assign to small Tsukinaga?”

He didn’t particularly like being called small over and over but compared to the status (and height) of these three it was probably well deserved. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, as if he stumbled somewhere he shouldn’t be; he was only a freshly allocated knight from lands no one remembered about after all. Leo’s hand ran over the handle of his new sword, which he picked up from the blacksmith just few days ago. It was exactly why he was standing here, feeling small with no real influence on these three. That was something he had to change.

“Oh! I can see you have found a new sword already, Leo!” Finally the king has paid attention to him so the redhead raised his head hoping he’ll hear how he will serve the realm at last. “You just happened to meet my old friends, Itsuki and Hibiki but truly… That’s a little wonder...:” The king’s voice became pensive as he stepped towards Leo. “You see Leo, I realize you’re already a knight… yet you’re still a youngster, I’m at a loss… As a good king I should let the strength of a child like you stabilize first…”

“No, Your Highness! I’m ready to prove myself!” Before he thought better of it, Tsukinaga basically interrupted the king’s speech. He realized what he’d done way too late, staring in a fright at the king’s surprised face. “I mean…” Quick, Leo Tsukinaga! Save yourself somehow from this situation, you fool! On shaking legs he decided to reach for his sword and kneeled slowly in front of the king, offering him the blade.

“Please forgive me, my king… I am certainly yet young and insolent and very likely arrogant...“ Leo swallowed slowly, words stuck in his throat. He knew he was far from the position where he could talk back to the king that ruled over these lands for so long. “I know whatever role my king shall assign to me it will be the most beneficial for my growth but this sword, Dawn of the Realm was made so I could serve my king and the realm with my life, so if I may be so bold to ask to give me a chance to prove myself…”

The silence fell for a good long while in the castle and Leo wasn’t quite sure if he could lift up his head to look at the king in such a moment. He could only wish his honest feelings reached the ruler of these lands.

“Dawn of the Realm?” The king has finally asked, taking the long silverish saber from Leo’s hands and the boy took it as a sign to raise his head. However he couldn’t tell anything from the king’s face.

“That’s… A friend that gave it to me suggested the name.” It was probably another mistake to speak up but making mistakes was probably his forte by now.

“Oh? Your friend? From the west coast?” For once the brunette’s voice sounded slightly interested when the boy was telling him about his life. “Someone from another small noble family?”

“Not quite… The first son of the Tenshouin Household.”

There was even more silence after his answer and Leo wondered if being young was really such an issue. He’s been already proving himself in tournaments, he was capable of so much more..!

“You can clearly tell that Leo Tsukinaga has the eyes of a warrior, Rei.” The one to break the silence was that man called Hibiki. “If he’s so eager to taste real battle, you will have one mission for him soon, won’t you?”

Leo’s heart skipped a beat when he heard “real battle”. It sounded like a dream, to serve his country and protect it but also the nervousness, unknown fear creeped on his young, still pure mind. It also meant that soon he will have to kill someone with his own hands. Was he… really ready for that?

“You might be right, Hibiki…” King Rei sounded as if he was deep in his thoughts. He glanced at the boy, with an oddly observant gaze Leo didn’t particularly like. “Please stand up, Leo. This is a very fine blade, it should serve you well.”

“Yes… I hope so, my king.” The redhead stood up in hurry, hiding his sword back in the sheath. “I owe that to my friend.”

“Be careful when it comes to debts with the Tenshouins though.”

Leo smiled bowing at these words. He knew that all too well. It was exactly why hanging around Eichi was so interesting.

“I thank you, Your Grace, for these words of advice. We Tsukinagas know very well about that.” Yet he was drawn to Eichi and the other boy seemed to be as drawn to him. Their friendship was a risky one since the moment it started and Leo never for a second forgot that the blonde is a son of the household that bought his house so much pain.

“I’m reassured then. That’s all for today, Leo. I suppose you can return to barracks and hear what tasks the knights commander has for you until I call for you again.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Leo found himself bowing deeply once again to the king, and the other two and left the hall in silence. It was hard not to jump triumphantly and he was barely holding himself in. Only when he was near doors he allowed himself a small jump and muffled “Yes!!”. He was yet to realize there was nothing to be so happy about.

 

♜♔♜

 

If the first battle he took a part in was anything, the only phrase Leo would use to describe was “eye-opening”. Or that “battle” was too big of a word to use in such a situation; when he remembered it years later he would rather use the words “mission” or “senseless massacre”.

The goal of gathering a full squad of soldiers and sending them behind the restless sea was retrieving a boy whom the king had said was someone special, one of the people like him. Leo had no idea what that meant - was that child an eternal being like their ruler? In many ways it seemed unthinkable. But if someone on this Earth was immortal then at least it seemed fair there were others like him. It sounded like a simple mission when his worst enemy seemed to be the nausea on the ship. He had no idea who was taking care of that Natsume kid, but it appeared they didn’t want king Rei to have his hands on him.

Honestly, that didn’t have any relevance to what he thought he will be doing as a knight, but who he was to voice his opinions? The commander already scolded him, trying to put the boy in his place, reminding him he’s barely a freshly fledged knight, barely a chick. He’d put on a pouty face if not for the fact no one would pay attention anyway.

Either way, in his naive, young mind it seemed like a simple task, not worth of being called a battle like that great warrior had said. He found out very soon how greatly mistaken he was once their feet stood on an unknown land, country Leo never even thought he’ll see in his life.  For a start, they didn’t arrive unexpected. The young knight was faced with sudden death before any encounter even took place. The knight walking next to him, whose name he didn't even manage to memorize, got shot when they were passing through the forest. They hadn’t seen the attackers and Leo couldn’t do anything at all. Six soldiers died from poisoned arrows, twelve were left… He was yet to find out how little it was.

The first life he took away was nothing like Leo imagined it to be. They weren't attacked by soldiers to begin with, instead men with long knives surrounded and outnumbered them, and they had no other choice but to struggle for their lives. Or rather, struggling was what most of the knights did. Leo was approached by two of the attackers but before the first one reached him, the rush of panic and adrenaline hit his brain, and, slim body moving on its own, his sword sunk in the man’s backside as easily as if he was trying to cut through butter. Blood splattered on his arms and chestplate but he didn't have time to think, sinking the blade deeper before freeing it from the man’s flesh, with another swing reaching to the other man. He'd been seen as their weakest defense point for mere seconds but Leo didn't pay attention to that, world around him turning red, blood sounding loud in his ears. They just had to reach that boy, it will end soon enough-

Suddenly it ended, and the boy was standing, breathing fast as no one approached him anymore. There were no longer any enemies in sight, so he was slowly returning to reality, the horror of this short battle appearing in front of his eyes. He couldn’t quite tell if he was hurt, feeling more alive than ever, but fear slowly came to him as well. Terrified, he was staring at the nearest bodies, which belonged both to the attackers and the knights he was chatting with only few moments ago.

“Tsukinaga… Are you hurt?” Heavens bless him, he wasn't on this gruesome battlefield alone. The redhead turned slowly. It was the first time in his life he’d seen someone looking at him like that. A man visibly older than him by at least ten years looked just as scared as him, but something made him realize it right away. The thing the man was afraid of was him. “...Are you even human?”

Why would he say that..? He wasn't fighting on his own, was he? There were other knights, he could swear he saw them… He looked around, suddenly noticing that besides him only five people were standing, the ones that stood next to him. He took a few steps back and turned, running towards the old abandoned house that was their goal. If he finds that kid it will just turn out to be a terrifying dream. He ignored the shouts of his seniors, reaching the doors. Once he did, someone attacked him instantly, and Leo blocked the strike with a terrified yell. The man, clearly desperate, reached a bare hand towards his neck and he swung his sword without thought, cutting it off.

“Move,” he tried to sound demanding but it was a strangled voice that left his mouth. The man attacked again, basically impaling himself on his sword. “No…“

He let go of the sword, looking at that man with wide eyes, frozen in his place. Has he… killed the other attackers like this as well… just like that?

“You shouldn't have come Here.” The voice was oddly low as Leo looked in the direction of a boy, barely a few years younger than him.

“Na-tsume…”

Yellow, cat-like eyes looked up at him, smile tangling on the corners of thin lips.

“My, for a someone wrapped up in the kingdom’s fate, don't you look awfully HUMAN?”

Since that moment, a really, really long time passed until he’d heard similar words again.

 

♜♔♜

 

“Tsukinaga??”

He wasn’t really thinking about what he’d do once they got back to the kingdom safely. Leo spent most of the time in one place, avoiding the rest, trying to recall what even happened during the mission. According to one man, he went into a murderous rampage that no one was able to stop even for a brief moment. His body was only covered in scratches, most of the blood on his armor belonging to someone else. Leo had little recollection from that, his memories really blurry, but he knew he couldn't survive much more of these scared stares pointed in his direction. Someone said he must be sent to their kingdom as another guardian to watch over its soldiers, but Leo was certain he's just a man like everyone else.

Once his feet stood on a familiar land and his hands reached for his steed’s reins he wasn't thinking anymore. His home was close, Eichi was close and above anything he wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere where he was just Leo, a young knight. He didn't care if he disobeyed any orders, he just wanted to be home…

“You look like the death itself, what happened?” Apparently it was Keito that approached him once the boy crashed into the room in Tenshouin’s household. They were friends, old companions that chased bandits away together. But this time the one Tsukinaga was seeking was the blonde. Eichi was looking at him, concerned but somehow Leo wasn't able to take any further steps. Suddenly, he had the terrified faces in front of his eyes once more, and he could feel himself getting paralysed at the thought that Eichi might resent him too.

“I'm fine…” he whispered with a hoarse voice, regretting he decided to come here instead of home. But then, he couldn't show himself in such a state in front of Ruka.

“No, you aren't, Tsukinaga. You were on a mission, right? Are you hurt somewhere-”

“I'm not hurt!” Leo interrupted the glasses guy with a really high voice and stared at Tenshouin expectantly. “I’m…”

“Keito, would you be kind enough to ask the maids to prepare the bath for Leo?” Eichi finally stood up from his chair and came close the redhead, running a hand through his hair. “Look at him, he's only scared.”

Leo closed his eyes slowly. Only scared… that was right, nothing was wrong with him, he only got scared… But it was fine now, with his friend next to him.

“Alright… It's about time I headed back too… Can you handle that, Eichi?” Keito asked as if Leo was just some troublesome business matter, not a human.

“Fufu~ Yes, Leo listens to me after all.” There was some amusement in Eichi’s voice but he didn't have it in himself to pay attention to that. All he wanted right now was this man’s reassurance and rest.

“Alright. Take care Tsukinaga, Eichi.” Leo didn't look back at the other boy, still focused on the hand petting his head comfortingly. It was all he wanted right now, all he needed…

“I'm here Leo, it's fine now.” He was hugged close once he heard the sound of closing doors and he wanted to protest, as he was still all dirty and bruised. But the armor on him seemed to weigh much more than it should and, Leo sunk in Eichi’s arms, finally feeling safer.

“They said I'm not a…”

“You can tell me after you take a bath, now be quiet for a bit.“

Leo grimaced. He wanted to take off that burden as soon as possible from his heart and rest, but a tighter squeeze told him to leave it for now. If he tried to speak, he would most likely be tormented by Eichi’s lack of answers.

So he allowed himself to be dragged to the bathroom, little strength in his legs left and Tenshouin went inside with him, helping him to take off the armor in the most clumsy way that made Leo smile a bit. That spoiled idiot probably had never done that before.

“That’s my little knight,” Eichi said to that, his smile being almost like a sun to Tsukinaga’s tormented mind. He was in just a shirt now so the boy reached slowly under it, keeping him in a hold.

“What happened, Leo?”

Eichi had said he'll be able to explain everything after a bath but the question had been asked already, and a shiver ran through Leo's body when he tried to recall that battle. Should he tell how he massacred those people singlehandedly..? Would Eichi reject him?

“Tenshi, I… am I a monster?” He wasn't ready to even accept what happened yet. “Am I… Is all I'm able to do is fight and… kill?” Just asking these questions made him a shaking mess. Never in his life did he feel so scared. It was a mistake, saying that was a mistake and Eichi will-

“Leo, I will stay right here with you.” It wasn’t the answer he expected so straightforwardly and so soon. Slowly, he raised his head to look at the boy. Eichi seemed serious, his hands were still on his bare sides and it was doing wonders to Leo’s current state. He was on the verge of crying from nerves and exhaustion but Eichi said he will stay with him…

“Ten…shi…” he wasn't sure what he wanted to say but his voice broke and the taller boy raised his hands to cup his cheeks and pressed a bit closer to him, and Leo doubted he’d ever seen friend's face so close to his. Was it a hint of nervousness he saw in Tenshouin’s eyes as well..?

“Even if the whole world calls you a monster I will stay right next to you Leo, because I…” It was such a weirdly placed pause right here but the boy could feel his heart quickening its beating in a pace that was foreign to him. As if it was expecting what Eichi planned to say. “...I want you to be exclusively mine. I love you, Leo.”

And then, there was an unsure kiss closing on his mouth. And then, tears fell down Leo’s cheeks as he threw his arms up, wrapping them tightly around Eichi’s neck as he pressed against him closer, and he was the one to deepen the kiss. His tired body sunk into the hold, his restless mind got intoxicated with his very first, so desperate kiss. Did he love Eichi back? Considering his attachment to him and their whole closeness, Leo would say “Yes”. It seemed only appropriate that they finally did it but that wasn't something he had in mind in that moment. He was just happy Eichi wanted to stay with him no matter what. It was happiness but also a desperation to keep him close. But for now it was finally alright.

That's what he thought, but a few hours later he was still awake, clinging to the blonde, wide awake and restless, too afraid to fall asleep. There were fears Eichi didn't manage to tame but at that moment, Leo wasn't blaming anyone but himself. He was the one that killed all these people, he was the one his comrades were afraid of. And that wild, frantic rush of blood was something he was supposed to never forget until his death bed.

There was no other calming force in Leo Tsukinaga’s life but Eichi Tenshouin and this time, not even him was able to put his restless mind into deserved rest. On that day, the fifteen years old knight tasted real battle and love, and even though death itself was terrifying, he was already slowly realising it was a place someone like him belonged to. Perhaps he was really a monster, or maybe he was so weak his first time drawing blood already broke him. But the stagnant life by Eichi’s side, wasn't something able to calm down what had awoken now. The young knight was yet to find out what it was.


	3. Ritsu

He wasn't punished for running off somewhere else instead of returning to the capital from the mission. King Rei seemed overjoyed because Natsume Sakasaki arrived there safely and that was all that mattered. Besides, the king had said, Leo Tsukinaga’s inhuman strength being revealed is probably the worst punishment, and the king didn't wish to add up to his misery. For a good few days, the boy had no idea what he meant, upset that not even the king thought he was normal... until something became quite apparent. He wouldn’t have been able to tell while he was still traumatised, but eventually even he noticed.

At first, Leo was assigned to watch over Natsume, though he was still brooding and trying to get past the faces of people he killed in his mind. It was a hard task, and Natsume, as mischievous a kid as he was, didn’t make it any easier. He’d seen right through the knight’s inner fears and enjoyed him getting all twisted up, until Leo eventually fell silent. The knight kept not responding so stubbornly, that the kid even got bored eventually with his presence, and that was when Leo noticed he was completely on his own in the court.

Other knights staying in the castle rarely wanted to train with him, whispers rising and disappearing whenever he was passing by some group, and if he was on a patrol his companion was unusually silent. So at some point, Leo started avoiding them as well, training elsewhere, his free time spent on wandering around or coming back to his hometown and Eichi. He felt lonely in the capital and started to wonder if this place was really for someone like him.

Meanwhile he took a part in a few successful missions, wary of not losing himself so much in the battle. For the king, he seemed to be a really valuable knight, and the youngest knight was often used as a solution to some of the more problematic situations around Laerad (Leo wasn’t too fond of it but soon he realized it’s better than boredom in the castle). Other knights called him a weirdo, an oddball, a tiny monster, a demon and some, with a dose of appalled respect: a god of war or even, by really few: the guardian of knights.

At some point he just stopped paying attention to that. Though a bit flattered by such titles, he knew better than anyone else that he’s just Leo Tsukinaga, a knight from the west coast. In the end, the king was right that it’s his punishment for being arrogant, and he had to embrace his isolation the best he could. He still had his family and Eichi - he didn’t need anyone else.

He thought he was content with his current situation even though certainly it wasn’t the easiest one for the young boy. Sometimes he was still returning to the practice area in hopes someone would want to try their skills with him. Unfortunately it wasn’t happening too often, but on this particular day, new squires and apprentices were supposed to gather on the square, so he was a bit hopeful. If he fails now, then maybe he really wasn’t cut out to be a court knight, and he may become a wandering warrior, maybe even a sellsword! As long as he brings a good name to the Tsukinaga family it should be fine… Well, then maybe a sellsword wasn't that good of a path for him. 

He was sitting on the side, observing boys older than him swinging their swords, with an excitement and sparks in their eyes that he knew well. It was obvious that all of them wished to become knights soon. Even though all these guys were strangers to him, he hoped none of them will be as arrogant as he was to talk back at the king, too full of themselves because of their so-called strength. Leo already started to realize the way he was doing in battles had nothing to do with actual power. He needed to get stronger… somehow, he wasn’t quite sure what he actually should do, though. Not cling to young Tenshouin so much… perhaps. But wasn’t it appropriate now that they were... a couple?

Leo could feel his cheeks flush with a pink color at the thought. He was almost certain his father would disinherit him if he knew and certainly it wasn’t something he expected from himself either. But Eichi was warm, comforting and unable to handle boredom for long just like him… He didn’t need a lady for whom he’d swear his loyalty, did he.

“Oi, don’t sit like a loser on your own. Get up!” He was still deep in his mushy thoughts when a sharp voice brought him back to reality and flustered, Leo raised his head to look at a slim grey-haired boy staring down at him.

“Eh? Eh? Am I being beaten to work? But where am I?!” Leo looked around confused.

The boy who approached the knight furrowed his brow, figuring he stumbled upon some weirdo. Well, what else could he expect from a girl in armor that was sitting on the side…

“Don’t answer me, I know already! The answer is really easy, guardians don’t want me to wander off anywhere this time! Wahaha!”

“...Honestly, what are you talking about?” the boy narrowed his eyes. “I told you to get up and spar with me since you can’t find a pair yourself.”

“You. Want. To. Spar. With. Me.” Leo repeated, each word being a sentence on its own as he looked up expectantly with sparkling eyes at the boy. And alarmed, the silverhead took a step back.

“I won’t repeat myself, are you stupid? WHAA-” he didn’t manage to finish, because Leo jumped and threw his arms at him, laughing loudly.

“You want to train with me! I love you! I love you so much, you’re fantastic! Wahahaha!” His future opponent struggled but it was hopeless, the knight’s laugh ringing in his ear.

“Let go of me! Are you crazy?!” 

“Uuuu but you will spar with me, I’m so happy!! Uuu!” Young Tsukinaga wailed while his victim still tried to push him away, which turned out to be impossible. Leo finally let go of the boy on his own. 

The boy furrowed his brow again. For a girl, that strange redhead sure was strong.

“What are you doing in armor anyway?” he half-mumbled to himself but Tsukinaga didn’t pay attention to him, running to take his stance. “Wait- What is even your name?”

Leo stopped for a while, wondering how the boy would react if he told him his name. His would-be opponent could decide to not spar with him in the end so a small, sly smile formed on his mouth.

“I will tell you after you win,” he said, though it was very likely the boy wasn’t skilled enough to land a single hit on him. By now, Leo was really confident in his genius as a warrior. “Well, if you land-”

“I get it, shut up. How annoying…” he got interrupted as the boy stood in a stance as well. “It’s not my business anyway, let’s get to it.” But somehow, the dangerous blink in these blue eyes told him that the boy was genuinely curious. Leo smiled to himself. What an interesting person he just met here.

“Al~right!” 

A split second and their swords clashed. Through Leo’s body ran this electric sensation he longed so much for. Ah, he was born to wield the blade and fight his opponents until his last breath, until the last drop of his blood… He was truly alive now, truly free in this closed off court society, he couldn’t ask for-

The greyhead fell way too soon, his unpolished but elegant moves unable to keep up with Leo’s speed and strength. He blinked, staring down at the boy, who was looking away before snapping, annoyed.

“You fight like a monster!” Ah… How many times has he heard that already… “Keep it down, for heaven’s sake! It’s not a battlefield!”

Huh? But he’s always fought with all he got as if his life was on the line. Was it… The reason people were so afraid of him..? And if he learned how to control it… Would something change?

“Ahh… I got it, I got it. One more time, please?” Leo folded his hands pleadingly while the greyhead grimaced, slowly getting up.

“I haven’t even warmed up,” he answered, putting up a brave face. Obviously, the boy thought, this redhead was a fool, and someone so strong couldn’t be a woman… but looking at that thin, small posture and pretty, little face it wasn’t hard to make that mistake, unless you’d seen how much the redhead’s eyes changed the moment he gets into the fight... It wasn’t possible to make such a mistake or look down on him.

“Wahaha! So you say! I’m coming then!”

It took a few more rounds for the boy to admit he stands no chance against raw talent. He was a perfectionist trying to put calculated power into each strike, the way he was always taught, but compared to his opponent, he was just weak. Weak and he almost felt like all he learned until now was useless the more he struggled.

“Heavens, you’re so tense, you suck.” Leo’s breath was heavier, but he was all smiling while the boy gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tears of humiliation. Until now, he was so proud of his swordstyle. To be crushed in such a devastating way…

“But that’s a pretty way you wield a sword! It suits you because you’re soo beautiful! I love it! It’ll get strong if you keep training with someone skilled!” the knight exclaimed with a cheerful smile. In the next moment he had to jump back as the squire decided to suddenly attack him once more. “Oooh! That’s so so so unknightly of you!”

“Shut up! I’m not going to train with someone whose name I don’t even know!” The boy snarled angrily but his face was all red from his cheeks to his ears, hidden under grey hair. Leo laughed even louder. This squire sure was interesting, wasn’t he… It could be quite fun to mess around with him.

“Oh that~ Shouldn’t I know the name of my pretty future apprentice first?” he asked with an innocent smile while his companion glared at him. “Come on or I’ll think of an alias for you, Sir Pretty Face, wahaha!”

“You’re so damn annoying, you know that?! Don’t run around beating up people and giving them nicknames! It’s Sena! Izumi Sena, satisfied?!”

“Sena~!” From the way his name was intonated, Izumi Sena, from the proud island people, knew that from this moment onward, this man is going to be his curse. Even if his face was all red and his heartbeat was running wild from the exertion, and he was hearing all these mindless compliments sprouting from that freak. What weirdo has he stumbled upon? “Ahaha! I know Senas so well! Or do I? I’ve never met you! All these beautiful ships stopping by the town, but I’ve never heard of Izumi Sena, were you kept a secret? Are you the legendary island princess, but because you’re boy-”

“You’re talking nonsense when we were just introducing ourselves.” Perhaps the best tactic to stop the oddness sprouting from the redhead’s mouth was to interrupt it, he had to try everything. It was hard to follow where this stream of thoughts was leading anyway.

Leo snatched his sword back, noticing just now it got a few scratches and nicks on the blade’s edge… Bad, he had to pay better attention to it. Sena was right that he was pretty reckless.

“How could you not guess who I am yet?” He raised his head to look back at the greyhead. “I don’t strike you as the rumored monster?” 

“...You’re so incomprehensible, heavens… It doesn’t matter anymore, alright?” Izumi sighed, giving up. Such people were trouble to hang around and he couldn’t stray from his way to becoming a court knight… Though now, maybe he indeed heard rumors of a monster court knight people avoided-

“It’s Leo Tsukinaga. Sena, you were clearly interested before~”

“Tsukinaga?!” 

Oh, he did hear of him, he really did. It was basically impossible to not hear of the youngest court knight who single-handedly carried out the mission that everyone thought was suicidal and that the king had only assigned to those that insulted him in some way. And yet, Leo Tsukinaga was standing in front of him, loud and telling him he’s beautiful… What an troublesome, alluring person. He wouldn’t want to have much to do with him and yet, he could learn quite a lot from him. Besides… Leo looked like a loner but not out of choice. He was very likely to be in the capital on his own if he claimed to be from the far west coast (Tsukinagas were a small household, he wasn’t sure where their estate was or what crest they had). This will be a fair exchange if he makes sure he’s taking care of himself... and maybe there was even something to gain from it later!

“...Never heard of you.” He finally decided to play the same card Leo did, only to hear a disappointed moan. At least for a while the smug smile was gone from that face, and he felt he had a bit of control again. 

“Grrr… But you're a bad liar, Sena!”

“I wasn't lying… sir.” Izumi added, suddenly remembering he's talking to an actual knight. 

“Sir?! Nooo, that sounds odd and titles like these are pointless when we're the same age! It's Leo, young knight Leo from house Tsukinaga of the west coast! Wahaha!”

… Certainly, even if small and with somewhat feminine posture, this knight was odd enough without his impressive skills. Or perhaps it was because of his upbringing.

“Alright… Leo-kun.”

 

♜♔♜

 

That was how the golden year of Leo's service as a court knight started. Happiness was written all over his face, and people started to perceive him differently, and finally, he wasn’t on his own in the capital anymore. There was Sena, after all, and he felt the most grateful for this presence here. Finally, he could have fun, instead of always indulging himself in sword practices. Izumi Sena was stern, grumpy, and incredibly practical but also warm and protective. He also spent so much time in the bathroom but soon, Leo found that the boy was sleeping in the same room as him, making sure he eats and gets enough sleep. They had many arguments about it, but that was exactly what made other soldiers around them warm up to him. 

Leo Tsukinaga started to seem more human, more of a lost child with incredible strength. In Leo’s head, it was all thanks to Sena, though on the back of his mind he still remembered all the insults from the other knights before. He knew if he loses himself in battle and stops smiling, he will be a demon once more. That’s why Sena was so important. As long as he had a friend here, he could keep on smiling and learn how to control himself. Though that was going, to say the very least, badly. Perhaps because Leo was too much of a free spirit or Izumi still lacked skill, he still couldn’t figure out how to save his strength for later. Not that it was something he had to figure out, as Izumi pointed out that Leo was able to keep same level of fight for a good few hours while he was barely standing after a hour of trying to keep up with him. At least Izumi wasn’t landing on the ground instantly anymore. Besides, when he needed a break, Leo was now able to find someone to bother, at least for a while.

Soon, Leo noticed he didn’t feel the need to visit Eichi on every occasion he was getting. Or perhaps there was less of them. He felt slightly guilty about it so instead he tried to send a letter at least once a week.  _ I realize you’d be much more like to suddenly find me in your bed or hurrying my horse to see you,  _ he wrote in his letters. 

 

_ If you told me a few months ago that I’d find place to be on these unfriendly streets of Laerad, I’d laugh and answer you I’d feel safer and more at home with the Shinkai tribe! Which is probably still true… It is a fact, however, that I wouldn’t survive here if I didn’t have your support all this time! Five guardians watch over these lands but Tenshouin Eichi is my very own guardian angel. I do not need blessings from other five, as one day I may even stand as an equal next to them. They should be praying to higher powers than them once it happens, since I will be invincible with my very own angel~ _

_ I do hope you never forget I’m a knight, invariably loyal to you, that loves you only. I’m looking forward to resting in your arms soon. _

_ Yours, _

 

_ Leo of House Tsukinaga _

 

Eichi wasn’t responding as often, but it was alright with the young knight. The blonde could reassure him with only a few simple words. As things were now, Leo was very likely to be the most blessed knight in the world. To think he was so close to giving up…

 

“Sena, let’s skip practice today!”

Izumi almost fell from his bunk in their quarters hearing this familiar, loud voice. It was a hot summer day and he tried to hide here and avoid the sun, while Leo apparently didn’t mind and was running wild somewhere. He’s heard from him many times already that he has many “hideouts” in both the castle and the capital, and perhaps he should start getting interested where they are in case that idiot went missing… He actually mildly considered looking for him in the evening, not that he cared, but this idiot getting lost would make half of the guards and maybe even that uncaring king himself alert. 

But that wasn’t the case, and Leo Tsukinaga came back on his own accord when the sun was slowly going down. He had a few leaves in his messy hair, scratches on his cheeks, and his sleeve was torn while Leo himself was smiling wide, keeping his arm to the side.

“Is that arm alright?” Izumi decided to not ask where he was. Possibilities were actually endless when it came to Leo.

“Wahaha! I fell asleep! The rest you can imagine yourself!” Maybe Izumi Sena was too much of a pessimist or he knew this knight for long enough but the answer “I fell asleep!” was nowhere close to reassuring. He probably fell from a tree or even beat five bandits and then lost consciousness somewhere and simply forgot what happened.

“We’re going to take care of it,” he said with terror written all over his face and Leo raised both of his hands, trying to still keep the brave smile on his face.

“Look, I can move it! We don’t need to use any black magic on it! I think I fell from a tree? There was a cat involved… Then it got so warm I probably fell asleep and hm… I think I’ve seen a dead body?”

“I know you want to help every miserable creature you see but I’d like it more if you- ...Dead body?!” 

Oh, there was this annoying smile on that small face, and obviously Leo already knew he caught Izumi’s attention even though he was getting into his “mom mode” already. Sena Izumi was a simple, caring boy and the young knight knew well how to exploit that.

“Not only can I not attend practice, there are more important things to do! Wahaha!”

“How can you be so cheerful when there are dead people involved, you damn airhead?!”

Unbelievable. Izumi was running after this scatterbrained knight, trying to make sure he’s not moving the injured hand much. A dead body wasn’t that odd in the capital itself but in the castle, it was an alarming matter. And for some reason Leo decided to tell only him instead of letting anyone else know. Sometimes he wondered if everything really was right in this guy’s head but then, it wasn’t only once that Leo showed some odd indifference towards the crown when they were alone. Perhaps he realized he wasn’t exactly the king’s favorite... 

“Why won’t we tell someone?” he risked the question and Leo looked back at him, thinking. Leo didn’t quite have a reason but it’s not like he even considered it. But come to think of it, that spot was rather nice and well hidden, so he didn’t want many people to know of it.

“I wasn’t sure though! Maybe I just dreamed it, honestly! I also hit my head, you know?” he also said out loud. 

“You hit it long ago and nothing was done about that since then.”

“Oh shut up, Sena! I simply have an outstanding personality! My parents always treated me well!”

“But did  _ you _ treat them well-”

“If you think I’m not going to hit you because I’m injured… Ah! We’re here!” It was the very back of the castle’s garden where the gardeners visibly allowed themselves to be lazy, mostly because not even the king explored this huge area with this much determination. Trees and bushes were high here and uncut. Where Leo lead him was into a small path on the side, and Izumi could see small huts, made for the court’s stray cats (Leo wasn’t lying that there were some, apparently) and next to them there was a body indeed. It was sure a good place for someone to not find it if they wanted to get rid of it but…

“Is he really dead?” Izumi asked skeptically looking down at the especially pale face of a tall, brunette man. He could as well be dead, lying down in the heat for so long…

“Is he?! I have no idea, actually!” Leo looked at him shocked while Sena cursed under his breath and kicked the body in irritation. He could expect that, really… 

A weak whine from the man’s mouth confirmed that he was in fact only passed out. Leo looked carefully at the brunette’s face, oddly similar to someone… Who could that be though… The man was visibly at a young age and his clothes proved he was very likely to be aristocracy… 

“Ohh I think we should get him out of the sun!” he shouted suddenly, taking the man by the armpits and whining, he started dragging the man himself. “Sena! You have water, right?” 

“Of course. Be careful with your arm.” Despite saying that, Izumi himself didn’t move much to help. For someone as strong as Leo, he’d be only interrupting.

Finally, once the man was lying in a comfortable shadow, Izumi sighed, wiping away his own sweat. To think he went out in such weather… Only Leo was able to make him do that. 

“Should I spray him with that water?”

“No, no, you newbie mama Sena, let me do that!” The redhead reached for the water and instead of spraying the man with it directly he took off his shirt and after wetting it a bit, he put it on his head. It didn’t take long for the brunette to wrinkle his nose slightly.

“Smelly…”

“Hyah! He’s rude!” The knight jumped in his place, falling with his butt on the ground. “Oww… I must’ve hit it as well…”

“Why the hell were you sleeping on a tree to begin with?”

“Uwah, you sure I was sleeping on it?” Leo grinned to the silverhead.

“I’m going to-”

“...Could you two keep down this bickering…” 

“OHHH!! Sena, he lives!!” Leo switched his attention and leaned over the man that was slowly and reluctantly opening his eyes. “You passed out! Do you need help? How did you get here?”

The brunette opened his eyes, showing his deep red eyes and the knight sighed. Somehow he got a feeling this man might be someone similar to their king… “Are you related to our king?” Sena behind him let out a surprised gasp. Ah yes, squires like him don’t get to see king Rei from up close often…

“That pathetic creature..? Don’t speak his name to me ever again, little knight…” That sleepy voice somehow managed to sound angry but something in Leo stopped for a moment. Not even when he was bitter and on his own with Eichi did he speak like that of the king even though he certainly held some grudge for how his first months in the castle looked like. And yet this man was openly hostile… They had to be siblings. It was the easiest conclusion here. 

The man reached to his wet shirt and slowly turned to his side, as if he planned to sleep more in this place.

“Did you kick me, little knight?” 

“Wahaha! No, it was my squire, Sena!” Leo smiled innocently only to get a kick from Izumi. “Ow! Sena, you bully!”

“A small knight like you has a squire?” The man looked amused as he put the wet shirt above his head. “You must be someone interesting… And noisy.”

“You seem pretty interesting too! The king’s relative passed out in such a place… Heavens! There are so many secrets behind that! Will I get promoted for saving you? Wahaha! That would be so great, I wouldn’t get all these dirty jobs anymore!”

“If you tell me your name we can do something about it.” There was a sly smirk showing on this pale face. Leo wasn’t sure but something told him he possibly found another ally in the castle. Or well, a friend. The heavens were really smiling on him, despite who he was, weren’t they…

“I’m Leo Tsukinaga from the west coast and this grumpy guy is Izumi Sena.”

“Tsukinaga..? That little guy that was supposed to die? Hmm, I heard the west coast’s blood is quite salty, I’d like to have a sip... It’s rare, isn’t it?” He was talking about blood but in fact, the royal brother Ritsu Sakuma was staring up observantly at Leo, who seemed to have caught on pretty fast, opening his eyes wide. The boy that was accompanying Leo also suddenly became pale, trying to shake his head and give him a sign to not say much more. Oh, so that little knight was kept in the dark…

“That excuse of a king had no idea you would survive, it was a joy to see his disappointed face. Fufufu…”

“The king wanted me to die..?” In truth it wasn’t this shocking, Leo realized before that the mission itself was his punishment, but at the same he felt something cracking in his already fragile loyalty to the crown. He arrived at the court with such honest feelings and yet..!

“Not only you. He knew very well you will get ambushed. You see, it’s a bit of a hobby of his-”

“The king is sending people to die for fun?!” It wasn’t about him, if it was about him maybe Leo would swallow it up and perhaps simply leave this place. But instead he felt anger and disappointment building up in him. He knew king Rei doesn’t care anymore, why was he so angry now… “But wasn’t that Natsume kid important?”

“Ahh he was in Icchan’s hands, he was happy there,” Ritsu giggled. “You see, that garbage went kind of paranoid lately…”

“Stop right there, vampire.” Suddenly Izumi decided to interrupt, for a first time seeing his friend not only angry but shaken. It was suspicious that some stranger gave them such a revelation right off the bat. “Leo-kun is sometimes a bit naive but are you trying to tell us the kingdom’s guardians stopped getting along with each other?”

“Who would ever get along with someone that thinks only about dying~?”

Leo took a slow, shaky breath trying to calm himself down. He knew… Well, suspected the king is a bit of a twisted person but that was...Could he believe the person in front of him?

“Sena.” His voice came out cold and low, something the squire didn’t hear before. But somehow… he knew Leo is capable of being terrifying if he wanted to. “You knew about that.”

“...The whole court knew, Leo-kun.” he answered slowly, quietly.

“I see.” Leo’s face brightened up but it wasn’t the nice sort of change. “And I wondered why people avoided me, I’m such a fool.”

“Leo-kun…”

“But it’s alright now because I have you, Sena. The king must be so angry.” he giggled. Even though he was obviously angry, Leo couldn’t deny the slight excitement. He was a pawn that was supposed to be sacrificed, but he survived. Obviously, now the king really didn’t know what to do with him. Because he was strong, he wouldn’t fall in battle easily, and now, he also knew that not everyone agrees with this rule anymore. What an annoying existence he was…

“I’ll continue on living,” he said after a longer pause. “King Rei will have to get used to me. Wahaha!”

And he’ll only grow stronger from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long delay in releases of King Leo's backstory but we shall try getting on a track with it! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy Leo's meeting with his first knights~  
> Hopefully there will be more of them soon!


	4. Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pledge my sword, my life and my… everything. I swear on the Gods and Guardians of the Realm.”

“It soiled him.”

“..? What are you raving about, Secchan?”

“It’s as if the sun grew so much it might burn everything in sight.”

“...If you got heatstroke, Secchan, I don’t really have another hat.”

Sakuma Ritsu had become troublesome companion No. 2. He found out knights quarters during summer apparently stay rather chilly so he was found on Leo’s or Izumi’s bed almost every day until Leo decided they have to get him a mattress too. The actual royal blood of this kingdom was sleeping on the floor of less luxurious area of the castle with other soldiers and no one dared to disturb him there. Except for Leo Tsukinaga and that silverhead squire that really seemed to act as his own squire… some of the soldiers even wondered if Tsukinaga won’t be the one to knight him since he had a full right to do that as a court knight, being a first son of an old though poor noble family. There was nothing stopping him from bringing back Tsukinagas old glory except for Tenshouins. 

But this was where Leo, Izumi and Ritsu were now, visiting the summer villa of Tenshouin Eichi. Leo had run off ahead to announce them while the other two stood at the gates, Izumi not really hiding his unfriendly glare while Ritsu was sitting in the shadow from the wall, staring back unfazed.

“Oh… You’re blaming me… I’m hurt, Secchan.”

“You told him what your royal brother is doing, Kuma-kun. He’s been moody since then.”

“Huuh…” Izumi wasn’t exactly sure if the vampire was expressing his confusion or simply yawning right now. ”You sound like his mom Secchan, little knight is as loud as ever…” 

“Oh shut up, you’re so annoying! Was it that fun to see him getting twisted up? He-”

“Se~ Na~”

Izumi stopped in the middle of a sentence as the knight approached them, squeezing tightly the hand of a blonde boy walking a bit behind him. Izumi narrowed his eyes slightly.  _ Ah, that’s right, _ he couldn’t help but let out a sigh.  _ They’re close. That idiot kept writing letters to that guy this whole time. _

“Sena~! What’s that gloomy face? Smile for me! Ucchu~” Izumi only rolled his eyes in response. Here he was going demanding people to smile after he forced him to come here in the first place. He wanted to celebrate something, he said and for some reason kept silent the whole journey about it. 

“So this is your friend Sena-kun, huh…” The noble son of Tenshouin’s smiled gently, in a perfectly calculated way and Izumi would narrow his eyes even more if it was possible. Leo-kun was close to someone like this..? What a weird combination…

“Yes! He’s Sena! My very best Sena! But here is also a new guy! Tenshi, Tenshi! Guess who he is! I make interesting friends! Wahaha!” 

Suddenly Leo’s circle was getting bigger. His whole childhood was spent with Eichi, Keito, and Ruka-tan but now there was Sena and Ritsu Sakuma who hung around with him too. And Sena… Sena obviously liked him a lot. Leo wasn’t quite sure in what way but he did and even though at first he used it as a joke, with time greyhead actually started to act as his squire. Nagging, protective and incredibly loyal. Sena was amazing-

“Uh?!”

He got lost for a while in his thoughts only to wake up to Eichi’s confused yelp. The only adult here had grabbed the blonde by his clothes and easily him lifted up, glaring ominously.

“Do Sakumas hurt even the host of a place they got invited to?” Tenshouin asked, trying to put up a brave face, but the truth was he was in front of an ancient creature that lived by killing. Leo looked at Sena but he decided to take a safe distance from the scene in front of them, for a good reason.

“Ah!! What are you two doing?! A man can’t even think about knightly things for a while before you get into a fight! Rittsu, let Tenshi go! I will be upset, he’s very important to me!!”

“Little knight, I fear I shouldn’t be here.” Ritsu looked down at the boy, not letting go of Tenshouin, who visibly started having trouble with breathing properly.

“Nonsense! Tenshi sometimes doesn’t know when to not provoke someone, wahaha! He didn’t know you don’t really like your brother! No killing tonight, alright?”

Sakuma took a while still looking at him before finally, slowly letting go of Tenshouin. The boy fell on the ground, so Leo rushed to him to check if everything is alright.

“He really could’ve hurt you if he’d want to.” the boy scolded his childhood friend in a half-whisper, causing Ritsu to smirk. “Not that I’ve seen Rittsu fighting but that would be so interesting!! Rittsu, you have to fight me!”

“...Troublesome.”

“Rittsu- oh!” He wanted to say something more but the blonde, who was still breathing harshly, leaned on him, putting his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. It was really cute, Leo has noticed, blushing slightly. Usually he was the one doing it after all. “Tenshi, do you need something?”

“Uhh… No. But I’m grateful you’ve found such good friends in the capital, Leo.” The blonde straightened up with a soft smile on his face and for a while Leo forgot about the world around them, running his hand down this blonde hair and then cupping Eichi’s cheek. Ah, how was he always so beautiful?

“Keito is yet to arrive but why did you bring us all here, Leo?” Tenshouin asked, catching with his eye that Izumi Sena has been staring at them oddly. Was he rather fond of Leo, too..?

“I wanted to celebrate with my friends my promotion! Wahaha! No more troublesome missions, I’m a court knight for real now! Representative missions mostly! I’m going to travel a lot! Isn’t that great?!”

“Ah… So the capital is now too small to get lost in.” Izumi’s face was showing true terror. “Great! Get lost there! I won’t have to worry about you the whole time! The king has finally done something right for once!”

“Sena?! Why are you saying that?! I want to travel with you! I love you! You need to take care of me!”

“Huuh?! And what makes you think I’d want to?! I need to get allocated first!”

Leo stood up, letting go of Tenshouin and glaring at his friend, confused. Why was he saying that, especially that he acted as his squire...?

“Sena, you’re terrible! Idiot! I need you! What if I get lost or I lose my sword somewhere?! Who saves me from the trouble?!”

“You’re not some damn annoying brat, Leo-kun! I know you won’t act as one when I’m not around, you just wanna be spoiled!”

...Well, that was it. Leo gritted his teeth and sent the greyhead a murderous stare before turning on his heel to reach his horse and take some long package attached to the saddle. Then he headed somewhere towards the hillside nearby. He didn’t want to see Sena anymore! Nor celebrate! Or ever be nice to him! How could he say that! He loved hanging out with him, he even loved being nagged by him and they spent so much fun time together! It was natural that Sena would follow him anywhere he decides to go! They were almost inseparable by now!

“Stupid Sena! Poop! I hope you die and king Rei dies and you’ll never get allocated!!” he shouted, turning away for a brief second and then he started to run, keeping the package close to himself. He’ll do well without Sena! That stupid seaweed head was right, he didn’t need him, he didn’t! 

He stopped at the very edge of the hillside, a bit behind the villa so others couldn’t see him anymore. He thought of returning to the castle, where his company would only be Rittsu from now on, and of his lone missions… He didn’t really get any bigger ones since he met Sena. The king had finally let him rest, and it was even a bit suspicious now that he knew about the purpose behind his first mission. Has the king lost interest in him because he survived? Or maybe he wanted to hurt him in a different way? Why did he have to be the king’s puppet in the first place?

“More importantly! Sena’s a damned idiot, I hope he regrets saying it all forever!! Grrr…” he tried to be more angry with his friend but actual sadness was slowly overtaking him. He really, really looked forward to having more fun with Sena… But perhaps this whole time he was the only one that felt this way.

“Stupid…” he sighed, not sure if he’s cursing himself or Izumi now. 

Leo stared down the hill, looking at the restless waves of the sea hitting at the bare rocks under the place he was standing at. For a while, he mused what would happen if the ground suddenly broke and he fell, but after a second he realised he’s too lucky for that to ever happen to him. For now, this hill served him only one purpose and that was to get rid of the offering he got Sena as gratitude for the care he’s got from him. He was actually grateful for it and appreciated it so much!! Why would Sena do that if he didn’t want to…

“Leo-kun. What are you trying to throw away?” He jumped hearing the familiar, annoyed voice. It wasn’t Eichi that went after him. It was Sena, how odd…

“I don’t want to see you, stupid Sena!” he shouted, not turning to look, though truth speaking, he was happy that idiot actually cared about him.

“You’re a bigger idiot… I have no say as a squire at the court about accompanying you, you know?”

“You don’t want to accompany me in the first place! Sena, you’re a liar! You don’t deserve any kindness or gifts from me!” Saying this actually made tears prick in his eyes and he raised his arm with the package.

“And you can always see right through those lies, Leo-kun. You know me well, right?”

This finally made Leo turn around and look at his friend. That stupid face actually wasn’t annoyed, the look in Izumi’s eyes was warm and he could feel his heart race. His Sena was always so so soft compared to him, and he admired that in him. Sena was so human. And it was so different from him and even Eichi. Eichi’s softness wasn’t human and it was slightly twisted. But he was an angel, his guardian so it was alright. His guardian had to be slightly messed up, it was interesting this way.

“Why does my stupid Sena has to lie that he’s not the kindest person I know?” Leo asked quietly, approaching him slowly.

“Because that’s not true, stupid Leo-kun.”

“Idiot Sena!”

“Damned moron, annoying Leo-kun!”

The silence fell between them, in which they stared with pouty faces at each other before Izumi got an odd sense of restlessness. By now, Leo would already start laughing but he seemed to be still annoyed with him… 

“Sena, I want you to kneel and close your eyes!”

“Uh?! What for again…”

“Just do it, no questions! Only answers from now on!”

“Ugh… Alright…”

It was one of these times when Leo’s whim had to be followed, so Izumi knelt with his usual “So annoying” sigh and closed his eyes. Only after that did Leo start unpacking the package he was still holding. The package revealed a long, black box with gold and blue decorative patterns. Carefully, he placed it on the ground to open it, showing a brand new, long, silverish rapier. The thin blade wasn’t something he’d ever use but it suited Sena, especially the swirling design on the handle that shone with blue dye.

“Can you move faster with whatever you want to do?” Izumi’s voice stopped him from admiring the sword for too long. Leo glared at him, smirking because his friend certainly wasn’t feeling secure like this, so the boy finally took the sword in his hand. So light… he’d break it on the first sparring, probably… he had to be careful to not do that anyway when he will be fighting Sena.

“I should have brought my sword, right…” he mumbled to himself but now it was too late to dwell on it and the look on Izumi’s face seemed almost scared now.

Finally, the knight approached Izumi with the rapier and slowly put the edge of it on his right shoulder. Izumi shivered from the sensation but didn’t move, finally understanding what is actually happening.

“You still can’t open your eyes.” He was about to do that, but Leo’s voice stopped him, so he furrowed his brow instead.

“Sena, I want you to be my knight.”

“Leo-kun…” Izumi wanted to protest at first but he stopped, remembering gossips from the castle. If he agreed and Leo wanted it, no one had any right to question he’s not a fully-fledged knight but… “You know I want to become a court knight…”

“I won’t let the king have you, understood?”

“But-”

“You’ll stay with me, you’ll follow me, but you won’t have to do any of these meaningless missions.” The young knight wanted to protect Sena from his own fate - he had to. The king can play with him all he wants, but he won’t let that happen to his friends. Ever. He alone can be the enemy of the crown; he couldn’t care less as long as Sena was safe from this twistedness.

“...I understand.” Izumi knew exactly what Leo’s intention was. And he had no real right to refuse if it was coming out of concern. The king didn’t care about royal squires enough to punish him, right…

“I… I will be good to you Sena. I’ll protect you and make sure you won’t regret it-”

“I understand, Leo-kun.” All in all, it was still his Leo-kun. It was still coming out of good motives. “I shall swear my loyalty to you.”

“Sena…”

“You have me kneeling for too long now, asshole! Second thoughts are so annoying!” Obviously, Sena didn’t want him to doubt himself. Even though he was asking for something so selfish. Leo couldn’t help but smile a little, touched. Sena really did like him, didn’t he?

“You can open your eyes,” he said softly, with a bit shaking voice, tightening the grip on sword’s handle. Izumi stared up at him, even more serious than ever and folded his hand on a chest. And the look in his eyes was… Leo could feel something tightening in his chest in that very moment.

“Izumi Sena you are… under my care from today to my deathbed. And... I vow to protect you and your family on this sword and on my honor as a knight and my power as Leo of House Tsukinaga. This sword is an offering… proving the bond between me and you as… A lord and knight.” he paused, not sure how to continue further. He didn’t want to copy the oath he gave to King Rei, as that one meant almost nothing to him now. “Ah… Sena?”

“I swear on this sword to follow and protect my lord and aid him with my experience, strength and wisdom as long as this life allows me. Be loyal of hands and mouth, I vow on my life to be faithful to my lord and never cause him any harm… I pledge my sword, my life and my… everything. I swear on the Gods and Guardians of the Realm.” Izumi lowered his gaze slightly, heart pounding hard in his chest and feeling how much his legs are shaking. He wanted to do it anyway but he couldn't help being nervous about swearing his whole self to that boy. 

“Sena. I want you to follow me even if everyone turns on me, and that you will not let me turn into a demon or a monster…” Leo added quickly, letting his insecurities speak through him. It was probably for the first time he did so next to Izumi, so the boy looked him in the eyes surprised. “...Please.”

“...My lord is only a human so that cannot happen… But I shall protect your kindness, Leo-kun.” He figured it’s enough of oaths for now so Izumi stood up, looking at the rapier the smaller boy was holding. “Are we done?”

Leo was sure he looked as if he was about to cry. “Protect his kindness”... Sena has seen him as someone amazing, hasn’t he? But it was Sena that gave him so much hope that he can go on as a court knight. It was Sena that was kind, not him.

“Yes, yes… Sena, this is yours now.” He gave the sword to the silverhead and the freshly pledged knight started looking at the handle and the blade carefully. He liked it, didn’t he..? Ah, he broke so many swords already he knew how to pick a good and beautiful one..! “I wanted to give it the name Lionheart.”

“Lionheart, huh…” Izumi mused over the name and the young knight stared at him with anticipation. But to his surprise, Izumi didn’t say anything else.

“Shall we go... Leo-sama?” There was a mocking smile as the silverhead already knew his reaction.

“WHO CALLED ME THAT?! SENA!!”

“You’re my lord now, you shitty brat.”

“I’M YOUR FRIEND!! A LEO-KUN!”

“Yes, yes…Let’s go back.”

 

So they returned to the villa and the table prepared in the garden behind it. Ritsu and Eichi were already sitting and drinking. It seemed to be slightly awkward there.

“Ohh! We have wine! And rum!” Leo noticed, such drinks he had been allowed to have only under his father’s permission until now. 

“You wanted to celebrate.” Eichi smiled at him as he sat on a chair nearby. Then his gaze slowly moved to Izumi, who carefully placed the box with the rapier next to his chair. Their eyes met for a bit but the silverhead turned away quickly. “Did you two make up already?”

“Huh?” Leo looked up at him after reaching for his goblet and putting on his plate pieces of some roasted small bird and exotic looking fruits. “Me and Sena bicker like an old married couple all the time! Wahaha! Don’t we, Rittsu?”

“Huh..?” The vampire was pretty much lying on his chair, not really participating in the cheerful eating and drinking. He looked at Leo with sleepy eyes before smiling slyly. “Yes, you’re a really noisy little knight.”

“But Sena is also noisy!”

“That’s usually you.”

Izumi let out a small chuckle and Leo puffed out his cheeks, looking back at Eichi. The young lord was staring only at him, as if he wasn’t really listening to him in the first place.

“Tenshi! Are you going to drink, too?” he decided to ask, leaning towards him and humming contentedly.

“Of course I plan to, Leo.” Eichi smiled in response and reached to stroke his hair, raising up the cup in his other hand. “The last moments of my youth, I wish to spend with you.”

Here he goes, talking as if he was about to die next week. That was the Eichi who Leo knew best, so Leo smiled wide.

“What are you talking about, Tenshi?” he asked, purring like a very pleased cat. “We’re only sixteen! Young and sweet! The world is still at our feet! Wahaha!” 

“You’ll never stop to amaze me, Leo!” Eichi laughed, though the knight noticed that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Tenshouin was openly not in the mood to celebrate this evening. Did something happen..? “Of all people, you still talk about youth! Wasn’t it all taken away from you in the capital? How did you manage to save any?”

Oh, Leo knew Eichi for too long now to know what this all was about now. His partner was annoyed, annoyed with him and there was no real point in trying to guess what he’s done wrong. It was attention Eichi was seeking, and it was probably the best to give it to him. He was doing exactly the same for their other meetings.

“Clearly you’re missing out if you think Leo-kun isn’t a brat anymore, Tenshouin.” The one that suddenly butted in in their conversation was no one else but Izumi. Both Leo and Eichi looked at him surprised and the flustered greyhead quickly reached for his cup to take a quick but deep sip of whatever he had in there. Obviously, it caused a coughing reaction, but after a while Izumi stared back at the host again. “He’s insufferable and you can’t take your eyes away from him for a second. I have no idea how he was surviving before. Annoying brat.”

“That’s because, Sena~ I still had-”

“You really admire him, don’t you? Sena-kun?”

Leo blinked his eyes quickly. Were these two fighting? Over him? But it seemed like Izumi had to drink something every time he wanted to talk back, and Eichi was following along pretty mindlessly, so he mused if it was the right thing to just let them fight. It was sort of flattering, though, and at least it made the whole celebration way more lively, so he smiled to himself, then to Ritsu, who evidently had just as much fun seeing Izumi getting so worked up. It seemed the vampire was starting to liven up as well. Besides, it was soon the time of day for him to be active.

“Rittsu, you’re not going to drink? Please have at least a toast for me on this special day! May we meet like this again in the future!”

He saw that the vampire usually keeps his distance even though he started to hang out with them more and more often. Thinking of it… Ritsu was immortal just like king Rei. Living for so long had to make him bored watching people’s lives pass by. These few days they knew each other had to be, for him, worth less than a blink of an eye. Leo’s sixteen years of life weren’t much more valuable. Perhaps this is why the king was finding so much enjoyment in throwing away his knights’ lives. They were meaningless and soon replaced with another... It was little wonder why such a ruler’s younger brother wanted to hang out with them.

“Alcohol doesn’t really affect me, little knight, and I don’t find the taste appealing… I'd rather have a taste of your blood,” the vampire answered in rather quiet tone, so he could barely hear him. Leo leaned closer over the table, trying to ignore Eichi and Sena glaring at each other. 

“You're already using me as a royal pillow, Rittsu! I'm already a royal toy, do I have to also become a favourite meal? Is this why you're hanging around with me, my prince?” The knight sounded almost cheerful, and there was a smile on his face. Suddenly, something in those dark, red eyes of his companion flashed for a second, and Leo was taken aback completely. He actually had to hold back the urge to return to his chair. Long, slim, white fingers reached for his chin and stroked it in a way too intimate for his comfort. Leo shivered, remembering who is he talking to. He was strong, but was he strong enough defend himself from Rittsu? He was itching to know… but perhaps not in such a setting, not when the mood was already tense with other two drinking so intensely. Ah... Did he have the luxury to think of them now? He didn’t know Rittsu that well yet...

“I suppose unlike my excuse of a brother… I don’t like seeing this little knight struggling like a toy he can throw around all the time,” said Ritsu finally, after giving him a long stare. Leo’s heart stopped for a moment when man’s thumb ran over his lip, but he felt too entranced into the whole atmosphere to do anything at this moment, he could only stare back. Was it… the vampire’s curse..? “You’ve found a strong ally-”

“I would really appreciate if you took your hands off him, vampire.” The moment was suddenly interrupted and Leo snapped back from his trance, looking quickly at the host of this small party, his usually perfectly styled blonde hair a bit messy, pale cheeks flushed. Izumi was also looking at them, his eyes slightly closed.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! How much did you two drink already?!” And how much time had passed if they managed to get in such state already?

“That does not matter.” Eichi cut the case and reached to Leo, wrapping his arms a bit too tightly around him.

“Ten-”

“Are you hurt?”

“Wahaha! No! I-”

“Leo-kun, why are you always so careless?! Kuma-kun is a vampire.” Izumi jumped in as if he didn’t want to be excluded from this fussing over him. And instead of any answer, Tsukinaga just let out a confused sound. Had he even done anything bad just now?! To make things worse, on top of all that, Ritsu started laughing so he was left alone with the ultimate confusion. When is Keito going to arrive and save him...

“Hey! I don’t have to answer two drunks! Rittsu just said he’s my ally!”

“I’ve just sworn to protect you!” Sena complained anyway, not really listening to him. “Leo-kuuun…”

“What do you mean by ally?” At least Eichi still paid attention so Leo smiled wide, thinking he’s finally getting some control over this situation.

“I need to be able to stand up to the king! Wahaha! I won’t let him have power over me forever! I’m not a doll! But a proud warrior to whom the gods sent their blessings!” He shook off Eichis arms from himself and stood up, eyes sparkling as he raised up his goblet. “He will realize he can’t play with me or any other knight! I may be just a human but I will achieve it! Wahaha!” Both Ritsu and Izumi raised their cups while Eichi stared at him for a second before doing the same, his gaze somewhat… nostalgic. Tenshouin was acting quite oddly tonight…

“Please live and prosper, Leo,” he almost whispered and Leo suddenly got the urge to kiss him, finally understanding. Eichi was worrying. Ah Leo Tsukinaga, how could you not notice that your angel was trapped in the west coast, only waiting for your letters as a proof you’re still alive? Leo’s parents and Ruka-tan still had no idea that the king had tried to kill him. Living in ignorance is bliss…

Their kiss was short and sweet and impossible for the other two there to miss. Leo hadn’t noticed this, but Ritsu only glared angrily at Eichi, while Izumi turned away his eyes and stood up. Later, Leo found Izumi sobbing and repeating his name. It took a while of the knight reassuring that he’s fine and safe before the boy calmed down - a while long enough for Keito to finally arrive and scold him for not keeping an eye on Eichi. 

In the late evening only they were left drinking (Eichi dozing off on his arm and Izumi lying somewhere under the table because Ritsu didn’t manage to catch him in time). At least with Keito and Ritsu he had a long, calm talk about his future before they decided it’s time to sleep when the sky was starting to become grey again. 

“You’re aiming high, Tsukinaga,” Keito said, taking Izumi by the arms with Ritsu to take him to his guest room. “But be careful to not be called a traitor. The Demon King is clear about wanting to play with and ruin your life.”

“I know, I know, Keito. Thank you.” Leo waved his hand tiredly at them and looked down at the sleeping blonde. “Ten~shi. We need to move as well.”

“Mhh…” The young lord whined but moved slightly, adjusting himself higher. It took him a while to level his face with Leo’s but the deep, sloppy kiss on his lips got delivered way faster.

“Te-shi?! Hnn…” It was late and he was tired, but Leo couldn’t help himself responding to the kiss, gripping his hands on boy’s clothes while Eichi pinned his arm to the chair. The redhead moaned, surprised with how forceful his partner was, but the boy was keeping him in a kiss and he didn’t want to struggle. It was Eichi and he trusted him.

“Tenshi..!” Finally he managed to break the kiss, so the lord wandered down to his neck and he couldn’t help a shiver. His behavior was way too odd. Was it because they were drunk? “Tenshi… Keito and Rittsu will return soon!” For once, he was the one that had to be the voice of reason, though his breathing was ragged as Eichi’s mouth was wandering lower. It had been a while since they kissed so intensely. It was overwhelming rather than comforting like usual.

“Tenshi! Tenshouin Eichi!” He had to actually raise his voice for blonde to stop. Leo straightened and looked him in the eyes. “You’re scaring me! I’m not a village woman you can just take however you please and you’re not such a barbarian to do something like that!” Tsukinaga grumbled, fixing the collar of his tunic, trying to calm down his mind, and after a while he looked at the boy with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Are you still my Leo?” Leo’s heart stopped at the question. Had he done something for Eichi to doubt it? He’d been trying his hardest and he was so happy lately…

“Of course I am,” he answered quietly, his hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. “I really need you. Should I do something to reassure you?”

“My days without you here are a slow agony. It almost doesn’t feel right that you’re so happy there.” With that answer, Eichi rested his forehead on Leo’s and sighed quietly. For once, he actually managed to make the young knight feel guilty. The redhead closed his eyes, reaching for a small kiss, a bit too drunk (he still managed to drink a lot after Izumi and Eichi passed out) to realize just a while ago Eichi almost pushed himself on him and now demanded he spend more time with him. Leo wanted this man to be happy, too. His weak health was enough of a curse already.

“Alright. I shall come back under your protection more often, young lord. But please try visiting me as well. Our capital has colors you’ve never seen.”

Besides, from now on, it might simply be too hard to find time for long journeys.

 

♜♔♜

 

“Uaaaah!! I can’t take Sena with me?! Really?! But he’s my knight!!”

“Tsukinaga-kun, this is a regulation beneficial for Sena-kun, please be reasonable.” The king’s advisor Hakaze Kaoru stared at the little knight with weariness. “If he doesn’t finish his training, he won’t be allowed at the court to serve both you and the king. Besides it’s not a cheap offer, as you’re well aware, and I explained before that Lord Itsuki hates big processions of knights. Or many strangers on his lands in general.”

Leo pouted, crossing his arms, and looked at the window on the other side of the room in which the advisor resided. His first commissionaire mission was to travel nowhere else but to the far north, lands almost abandoned by humans - a place where one of the kingdom’s guardians had his manor for decades now. 

“Sena would go with me anyway…”  he whined more to himself “Anyway is it important? Do I really need to memorize what the king wants to say or can I improvise? Wahaha! Honestly, that would be much more exciting! Repeated words doesn’t hold this much power after all!”

“Tsukinaga-kun, I won’t even try to follow your logic. You simply need to deliver the king’s letter and offerings as a proof of their everlasting friendship as guardians of the realm. Although wouldn’t sending a beautiful, sweet maiden to deliver a message a better gesture..?” Hakaze signed deeply to himself. “You cause trouble anywhere you go while the Guardian of the mountains seem to love beautiful things…”

The young knight smiled, trying not to make it too obvious he’s aware of all the risks coming with this seemingly easy mission. He knew already from Ritsu that the king and Itsuki Shu were in a conflict right now. He understood as well that having another guardian hostile towards him wasn’t any good for the king even if he wasn’t afraid of losing his position anymore. Leo wasn’t sure what sort of a person Lord Itsuki was, but King Rei had kidnapped a child he was taking care of, and Leo had apparently contributed to that. Will that man even agree to see him?

 

“You have to be careful out there, understood?” Despite his sharp words, Izumi was unable to hide the concern in his voice when Leo was already preparing to leave on the following day. 

“Ahh! Sena, it might get actually pretty nasty. The deep mountains are never safe, you know?”

“I’d worry much more about Icchan… He must be pretty angry with Anija.” Ritsu added, curling on Leo’s bed and yawning. Izumi glared at him, then at his lord, worry written all over his face.

“Ohh, is it true that in old tombs there still are some ghouls, Rittsu?”

“Stop scaring me, you damned morons! Leo-kun, you have to come back safely, understood?” Izumi almost snarled when looking back at the redhead, who stared back into these clear, blue eyes, as if wondering if he plans to return here in the first place. “I will-”

“It’s okay, Sena~ I’ll come back. I always come back.” Tsukinaga gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder lightly. “With Sena’s blessings I could return from the grasp of death itself.”

“I can kick you out of here if the best you can do right now is talk about death!”

 

And so Leo bid his last farewell with his friends, and in the company of four other knights, headed towards the northeast, where one of legendary guardians lived. At first they were passing by familiar deciduous forests and fields, small towns, or the castles of a few bigger families like the Suous, which were standing proudly above towns that seemed somewhat sad, and for a first time Leo could see the effects of the king’s negligent attitude outside the capital. He was only passing by and couldn’t stay there for long, but he made a mental note to check in the future for the cause of the gloom over the Suous’ fortune. Now, the landscape in front of him was slowly becoming even more gloomy until they reached the infamous wetlands. 

Leo was the one commanding in a way, and he instinctively wanted to avoid the main road, feeling someone could ambush them way too easily from the thick, deep forest. Soon enough, they had to leave their horses at the last tavern and move on foot. It was making him all the more eager to abandon the main road, but the others insisted to stay, muddy grounds too uncertain to pass by in the heavy armor. He had to agree with them, though he felt they were way too easy a target to attack. And he was oddly certain they will be. Sooner or later.

And curse his inner instincts, they actually got ambushed in a place where the road was starting to get narrow and there was no space to avoid their attackers. He noticed right away they were clothed the same way as the ones he fought on his first mission. He had enough experience by now to know they are sellswords or people with no actual fighting experience and their only advantage was in numbers. This was something more than crucial on this narrow road, and in a split second Leo commanded them to withdraw, more people gathering behind them. 

Knowing he’ll have the biggest chances of success in breaking through their attackers, he jumped ahead, swinging his sword, only to meet with a deep, characteristic clung. Leo raised his head, meeting with the narrow, olive eyes of a huge red-haired warrior. Automatically, he pushed more strength into his arms, trying to not fall back, knowing he’s fighting an actual knight now. Well, at least someone maybe even as strong as him. He knew well the feeling of the weight on his arms…

“Tsukinaga, calm down!” The giant spoke, and Leo opened his eyes wide, and in the end he stepped away, only for his arm to be pierced with sharp pain as the man’s sword sunk in it. The boy screamed but didn’t have a chance to fight back or retreat before the man reached to grab his hand and brutally pushed him to the ground. It was all so overwhelming, and Leo was yet to snap back from his initial shock. He hadn’t managed to stand up either, because he’s been pressed to the ground by his opponent, who leaned to his ear. Not for the first time, he cursed his own height, which made it impossible to shake the man off with a wounded arm. 

“Wait it out Tsukinaga, it will be over soon.” These were the words he received from the man. Seeing him fall, his companions gave up instantly, so the giant whistled to stop his people.

“Lord Itsuki doesn’t allow the king’s men on these lands.”

Leo gritted his teeth, his breathing quickening from pain and anger. Of course, of course he didn't. He knew that might be the case. Why was he such a fool to listen to his people and go with the main path? 

“The king wasn’t so merciful to inform us about that,” he squeezed out from his mouth, trying not to whine from pain. “Let us go.”

“The lord’s wishes are different,” the man opposed almost indifferently. “He’ll only let one of you go. Your emissary.”

“No… No!” he was quick to realize what that meant but not strong enough to break free from the man's grasp, large knee digging painfully into his back. Leo was whimpering with exertion, but he could only watch the other four he spent the last week on a journey with struggling weakly and falling lifeless. Why, why he was completely useless once more… Why did he have to survive again…? “No…”

“You couldn’t do anything, Tsukinaga. It’s not your-”

“Who the hell are you?!” For the first time in his life Leo felt such fury, being betrayed by the king once more, his companions dying in front of his eyes, three of them with slit throats, the other lying on the ground, just as lifeless. “The king, guardians! If that’s their protection they can go to hell! Damn them all!”

“You’re right Tsukinaga… You have every right to be angry-”

“Angry?!” The boy almost didn’t listen to him, tears of pain and nerves falling down his cheeks. “What have I ever done to the king! What have I done to Itsuki!”

“Tsukinaga, it’s not your fault, it’s…”

“Then whose?! Who plays with knights as he pleases!!”

“You know who very well.”

Leo cursed under his breath but said nothing, stopping his struggling and fixing his gaze on the ground, letting tears fall on the stones until he finally felt the pressure easing from his back, so he took a shaky breath, on the brink of sobbing.

“I’m really sorry, Tsukinaga. Do you remember me?” There was something sounding like concern in the man’s voice but he couldn’t care less in this very moment, slowly lifting his body up, squishing tightly the bleeding wound on his arm.

“I don’t care,” he sighed weakly, closing his eyes. A little more and he’ll pass out from blood loss, and at least he won’t have to care about anything anymore.  _ Ah… I promised Sena I’ll come back. _ He was so far away from the capital now…

“Still acting like a child, aren’t you…” The warrior leaned next to him and maybe if he wasn’t exhausted, he’d snap at him. Or laugh, since there was nothing wrong in remaining a child in this twisted world, but he felt like that part of him was slowly dying for good as he was starting to cling to his consciousness to stay with him. In front of him there were lying dead bodies. How many had he seen in the last few months..? How many lives ended in front of him while he was still here for some twisted reason..?

“Tsukinaga, do you want to live or die? Are you a friend or the king’s puppet?”

He opened his eyes to look at the man, weaker than ever in his entire life. Right now he could only think of wanting to return to Sena, Rittsu… See his guardian angel… If all he needed to do is say yes…

He reached to the crest still hanging proudly on his chest. It was dark bat on a purple background covering his silver chestplate, and it had been representing this kingdom for centuries. Slowly, he raised up his good hand and without hesitation broke it off, looking up at the man.

“To hell with the crown,” he answered before passing out.


	5. Shu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a knight was nothing like he imagined it to be. There was no honor, no oaths held importance, the crown was poisoned, and he was yet to fight proudly to protect the kingdom and its prosperity.   
> In that case, Leo from House Tsukinaga wasn’t a knight to begin with.

_ Even in such a place there are sunny days, huh...  _ Leo sighed deeply, sitting on the windowsill of big, slender window, staring at the somewhat dark garden. Everything in Itsuki’s castle was gloomy, dark, and ominous. Despite the sun hanging high over the courtyard, many parts of it still seemed to be under the trees’ shadows, and he wouldn’t be able to actually say the sun is out if he was down there.

But he was in this room now and he hadn’t left it in the past two days. Not because he couldn’t - Leo highly doubted he’s a prisoner here but simply the wound on his arm was so deep and painful, he didn’t even have much strength to move. He was able to leave bed only now, but honestly, he wasn’t sure where to go. He wanted to be back home, see Sena... 

“Ahhh! I don’t want to return to the castle!!” he yelled, realizing that he had to if he wanted to see his friends again. He promised he will be back but now it was the last place he wished to be in. His desire to remain the court knight disappeared alongside with his naivety that he could prove anything or protect anyone when he was the king’s target. This time… this time it was his punishment for stealing away Sena, wasn’t it? 

“Argh!!”

Suddenly he stood up, wincing from the rapid movement that only fueled his sudden irritation. He realized that except for Ritsu, the silverhead was in the castle all alone. His knight was in danger there, even if he wasn’t the king’s soldier anymore, the threat was just as high when his lord was presumed missing or mortally wounded, or… even dead. He had to go back, as soon as possible. Sena really could be in danger there… Fear and irritation washed through his mind, which was already exhausted with constant pain. Gripping window jamb tightly with his healthy hand he leaned slightly forward.

“If something happens to Sena, I swear... “ his lips were trembling, he was still too weak to go through such intense emotions but Tsukinaga glared at the high mountains in front of him. They were way older than him and the guardians or maybe even the king… “I swear on these mountains and on my life I will put an end to the king’s tyranny… Uhh…” Slowly he slumped on the floor, his thoughts fuzzy. He hadn’t eaten much in the past few days and even a few minutes outside the bed were too much for him now. He wasn’t in a state to fight anyone without regaining his strength and leaving this room. If he was still alive he at least had to make his life worth something.

Grunting, he lifted his body up again and on wobbly legs headed to the doors of this dark, carmine chamber. Honestly he could have a word or two about how dark this place is with the castle’s owner. Not without a problem, the boy pushed the heavy, wooden doors open and groaned, seeing the corridors were even darker. What was wrong with this man? He’d understand the king, since he’d been a nocturnal creature all his life, but as far as Leo knew, the other guardians were more human..? He couldn’t know for sure however, as they were covered in mystery. It did not matter when he felt almost nauseous seeing that instead of suits of armor on display, Itsuki Shu put old, detailed dolls, which stared at him with their empty eyes, no shine in them, following his every slow step. He actually had no idea where to head, he just wanted to leave this hallway, hoping he’ll find someone from the service or even the kitchen. Ah, if only these dolls wouldn’t stare so much, it reminded him of-

A sudden convulsion shook his body as he remembered his comrades’ throats being sliced and their eyes staring blankly, with no life. Leo grabbed the closest pedestal, but fell on the floor together with it, coughing strongly, trying to throw up something even though his stomach was empty. The boy whined and rolled over, trying to not look at the godawful doll that fell with him. He was so weak! Heavens, he hated this state, he didn’t have time to lie on the floor and puke!

“I’m hungry! I don’t want to die in this dark, awful place! Uuu... where is Sena to spoil me!!” he closed his eyes, accepting he has to stay here for few minutes, even if his stomach was grumbling angrily.

He wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed before he heard a sudden movement. The young knight snapped his eyes open, staring straight at a pair of deep, red ones. The delicate facial features made him think that this person was a doll as well. Suddenly, he felt sadness looking at these empty but human eyes. 

“Does Lord Itsuki turn humans into dolls as well?” he asked bluntly, laughing softly. “This man has terrible taste.”

The eyes glared as if Leo had offended somehow, and the knight slowly got up, looking at a boy, seemingly younger than him. He wasn’t exactly dressed like a man though. Leo was used to simple tunics and pants, but what the blonde had on himself was something more… feminine? Well, he wasn’t anyone to judge in this odd, dark place, was he? It could be one of the lord’s weird orders.

“I’ve been looking for a kitchen! If you could tell me where it is you’d save a life! I honestly don’t remember the last time I had something in my mouth!”

The boy didn’t say anything and only glanced at the doll lying on the floor next to Leo, in a mess of vomit. Then he stared back at Leo as if trying to ask what he’s doing here, messing with his Master’s precious collection. He still wasn’t saying anything so the knight was only following his gaze when the blonde tried to communicate he should be staying in the room nearby.

“I don’t wannaaa! I won’t spend any second more in this gloomy room! It sucks out any life from my lungs, I’d much more stay outside! Take me to the kitchen, I promise to behave! The tale of Tsukinaga Leo can’t end here because of starvation, wahahaha!” He tried to stand up quickly, way too quickly because he felt dizzy once more and grabbed another pedestal. This time he didn’t fall however, as the blonde caught him and took him by the arm.

The boy mumbled something and Leo could barely hear him but he slumped on him, moving his legs steadfastly, determined to reach kitchen. 

“You have my gratitude, doll! How do they call you? Leo of House Tsukinaga doesn’t forget his debts!”

There was silence for a longer while between them but he didn’t mind it for once, thinking only how he misses his friends, he really had to be back soon… 

“...Nazu… to…” Again, Leo couldn’t quite hear what the boy is saying and his mind was slowly slipping back to his thoughts again. Ah, he was also pretty tired, perhaps he really should rest somewhere after eating…

“Nazu it is then~ You have my gratitude, ahahaha!” The young knight laughed and leaned slightly on the boy. If Sena saw him now, he’d get such a huge scolding for not taking proper care of himself.  _ I am a stupid brat in the end, Sena.  _ Leo thought closing his eyes slightly, almost forgetting about the other boy’s presence though he was basically standing next to him.  _ I need you. Though I know you wouldn’t even make it here. _ He was quite aware King Rei’s regulations saved his knight. But it was something the vampire wasn’t even aware of, and in the light of what happened, Leo was glad he didn’t break the king’s law. He wouldn’t have been able to stand watching his dear friend die together with other soldiers.

“Ah, I’m so ugly…” Leo realized out loud, and this time tears gathered in his eyes. “I couldn’t protect four people, yet I’m happy that Sena is safe…”

He was still a kid, and it had been a cruel way to enter adulthood. Eichi was right, it was amazing he was able to preserve the child in him for so long. But now he was facing the fact of how selfish he was, how weak… and the best he could do was tell himself to get stronger and make the sacrifices worth something. If only he knew how exactly do that…

He didn’t realize he was crying until Nazu’s hand ended up on his messy, greasy hair. Leo whined and stared up at him, raising his hand to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry… I’ve been mourning over my innocence… I must be still pretty exhausted! I suppose I really should return to bed!” He laughed weakly and the blonde only nodded, responding with a little smile.

He wasn’t causing any more trouble on that day, heading to the kitchen quietly. He barely ate anything, dozing off over the plate so in the end, this mysterious boy had to keep him company until he was finished. At least it really did replenish a small bit of his energy so he was able to return to the room without much support. For the first time in his life Leo wasn’t a small orange ball of energy but a tired teen that just returned to bed and curled up, deciding to try his best to heal properly. After that, he should finally see the castle’s lord and figure out what plans he has for him. He had torn off the Sakumas’ crest for this man, it had to mean something… maybe.

 

♜♔♜

 

It took a few more days for his wound to close up enough so he could start moving his arm and his strength could start returning. It was almost like his early days in the capital. The boy started wandering around the castle, looking into every darker spot until some of the servants began to chasing him away. Castle Valkyrie was quite an empty castle, somewhat domestic in its creepy atmosphere but Leo had to admit he missed the capital. Or rather, he missed his friends and family. This short stay here had done wonders to his depressed thoughts and instead of dwelling over it much he was trying to at least train his body to fight with the healthy arm. It was quite limiting as he had a habit of freely switching his hands during a fight, but soon he realized it could be quite easy if he put a bit of thought into it. The only downside was that his strikes weren’t as fierce. He could learn that though, once his wounded arm healed. 

He was finally found by someone other than a servant when he was training like this as intensely as he could, breathing roughly. It was none other than the red-haired giant he was fighting the other day. Absorbed with swinging the sword, he didn’t notice him at all so the man leaned on a pillar, observing him closely.

“Isn’t that sword too light for you, Tsukinaga?” He finally decided to make the boy aware of his presence and Leo’s immediate response was turning around to point a sword at him. “Ah, I didn’t want to surprise you. I’m a friend.”

Young Tsukinaga squinted and didn’t lower his sword right away. He remembered that man all too well. Orders or not, it was hard to forget people that had to die.

“Too light?” Leo asked carefully. “I haven’t forgiven you, you know?! You killed my people!!”

“I’m not asking for your forgiveness. I hope you at least know we’re not your enemies here.”

The knight closed his eyes and sighed deeply, slowly lowering his blade. He was aware of that. He’d been taken care of here - his wounds were tended and servants made sure he got to sleep and eat properly. He’d been kept alive for some reason and it’d be naive to think it was Lord Itsuki’s kindness.

“I might be a brat but I can understand some things!” Leo groaned and stepped back, swinging Dawn of the Realm lightly. “But I don’t know why I was kept alive. Nor why you think my sword is too light for me.”

He didn’t really expect answers for his questions and truthfully, he wasn’t feeling too comfortable in this man’s presence. As far as he knew, the man was stronger than him and Leo was still not fully healed (though medics here said such wounds should take way longer than his were). Friends or not, he didn’t feel comfortable next to this giant.

“Have you ever fought with a longsword or bastard sword, Tsukinaga?”

Leo glared at him, then at this sword. Was he being mocked now? With his height it was impossible for a longsword to be a suiting blade for him. He’d been always told his agility deserves a short one, if not even daggers. The knight was too proud to use them though. So to actually use a heavier, longer sword was something new for him.

“I’m not giant from fairytales like you, you know? I’d love to fool myself, but I doubt I’m going to grow much more! A huge sword would be uncomfortable for me.”

“Oh… Is that so.” The man shrugged his arms and looked at Leo taking a stance to train swings some more. “If you fight me again, I’ll break it.”

“Then I won’t fight you!! Honestly, you’re not helping me have any sympathy for you. Grrr...” The knight suddenly lost all his motivation to train and snatched his sword back. With his arms crossed, he approached the man and looked up proudly. “I might use your advice since you defeated me so easily but you’re ruining my rare good mood in this gloomy place! Why did ya come here?”

“You’re really still a child, aren’t you Tsukinaga…” The tall redhead sighed. “You really don’t want to see Lord Itsuki and ask why you were kept alive?”

“Ahh… Gloomy topic in a gloomy place, huh?” The knight didn’t look any bit excited, though for the first few days it did indeed plague his mind. The owner of this place was nowhere to be spotted, however, so he moved on, wishing to heal quickly so he can come back as soon as possible. He’d been worrying about Sena this whole time. The court wasn’t a safe place for them to stay. “He wants me to be one of his dolls.” He finally stated his suspicions out loud and the man opened his eyes wide in a surprise. “Oh come on, giant! That creep is more than obvious!”

“Itsuki isn’t- Anyway, you really seem like you don’t remember me. I’m not a giant but Kiryu Kuro. We fought-”

“Ohhh!! Kiryu, I remember you! You were with Keito and you didn’t want to fight me so I attacked from behind! Wahahaha!”

“It’s nothing to be proud of… Join Lord Itsuki in supper. He’ll be waiting for you.”

Leo nodded his head and the man headed back to the castle. The boy was staring for quite a while at the doors the man disappeared behind, frowning.  _ You’re getting yourself into something way bigger than you are, Leo Tsukinaga. _ He took a deep, heavy breath and raised his sheathed sword toward the sky. Dawn of the Realm sparkled with a trembling shine and he opened his eyes wide, realizing it was his arm that was quivering. 

He knew well that ever since he’s got to the Castle Valkyrie he’s been overwhelmed but that was probably the very first apparent sign for him. He wasn’t getting any stronger, the dangers were great, and he already abandoned his duty as a court knight. What was he supposed to do now..? 

Being a knight was nothing like he imagined it to be. There was no honor, no oaths held importance, the crown was poisoned, and he was yet to fight proudly to protect the kingdom and its prosperity. In that case, Leo from House Tsukinaga wasn’t a knight to begin with. He’d been a toy, a creature unable to die even though the king kept throwing him against the wall. He could just as well change the owner and join Itsuki’s faction, whatever his goal was.

“I just want to be Leo Tsukinaga, a knight from the west coast…” he complained quietly lowering his head. 

In the end, whining served no other purpose than letting him dwell in self-pity for a while. He had to prepare his answer for the Lord before evening approaches, so he headed in the opposite direction from where Kiryu went, towards the garden.

 

“Tsukinaga! What a… pleasant surprise.” The low voice echoed in the empty dining hall while Leo undid the tight collar of the tunic that had been prepared for him before he returned to his chamber. “I do take that back… You’re as barbaric as always.”

“Huh? This is how I’m greeted by the High Lord?!” The young knight almost yelled, standing up as Lord Itsuki took his place at the end of the table with only two servings set on it. Earlier, Leo was wondering about it, but it wasn’t hard to figure the man wasn’t too much of an extrovert. “At least my family’s house isn’t haunted like this castle!”

“I did hear from my servants you tend to talk nonsense, but is this why you keep knocking over decorations, Tsukinaga?”

“This place feels uncomfortable.” Leo answered unabashedly and the man gasped, staring at him in horror. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad! I just felt weak and leaned on them! Wahahaha! At least I think so…”

“Honestly! Now you’re making me wonder if you’re arrogant or merely a fool, Tsukinaga!” The Lord pierced him with an annoyed stare while the knight sat down, grinning. “Perhaps sparing your life was one of biggest mistakes I made… May these mountains give me their strength…”

“Don’t mess with me, Your Grace.” Being reminded of his people’s death now, it was Leo that was looking straight at the man, his eyes glowing with malevolence. “These people were just as innocent as I am and they listened to my orders. I was a junior and I failed them. You’re offending me and the memory of them.”

Silence fell in the hall, both of them glaring at each other with unshaken stares, atmosphere far from a friendly supper. Even though Leo was still just a low ranked knight, in this rare moment he felt he was almost equal to this man called a Guardian of the Realm. Definitely not in terms of power - Leo wouldn’t even dare to think so, but at least when it came to the willpower, he wasn’t backing down. He’d been defeated in these unfriendly mountains but finally after days he felt he wasn’t utterly crushed here. He could stand up against this man and the king’s cruelty. Maybe not now… but in the future that was in front of him.

“You’re indeed a fascinating knight, Leo Tsukinaga.” And finally, it was Lord Itsuki that sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “We guardians tend to have long, cursed lifes. My friend Rei wasn’t able to withstand the immortality granted to his race, but you’re a strong west wind bringing change to this rotting kingdom. Prideful and foolish, yet with a pure heart. You’re not meant to remain the king’s subordinate. Your road is painful and full of sacrifices, but it is for the sake of the revolution this land needs.”

In this moment Leo knew clearly what Itsuki expected him to pledge next. And it was the first time when someone admitted that the king was losing his sanity. That he didn’t fit in the court. The young knight lowered his head, hesitating. Is the future Itsuki seeing really his destiny? Him rebelling, drowning this nation in blood to wash away what’s already rotten? He actually could see it so clearly, his hands stained in blood, lines of flags raised high, screams on streets, the king’s gaze despairingly seeking for any means of salvation. All led by his kin and a small knight no one expected to get that far.

“No.”

The single word broke another silence. This wasn’t a destiny he would acknowledge. There had to be another way. His still bright eyes sparkled with determination against Itsuki Shu, who was surprised once more this evening.

“I’m not becoming your doll. Nor anyone else’s. I will remain Leo Tsukinaga of the west coast.” He tried to smile though it wasn’t fitting the stiff air in the hall right now. But surprisingly, the lord slowly responded to it, perhaps too shocked with his words.

“...That is probably an answer befitting a little, prideful knight like you, hmpf!” Itsuki sighed deeply, but there was no surprise in his voice as he spoke with a level tone befitting of a noble. “However! You have torn away royal crest from your chest! You’re clearly not a dog at the court anymore! What exactly is it that you plan to do, Tsukinaga, if not join me?”

“I…” True, he had simply said it on a whim, refusing his bloody destiny, but what could he actually do instead? He wanted to oppose the king but he didn’t really have any influence to achieve anything at all. At least not yet. Joining Itsuki’s path was easier, faster, and less painful, but bloodied. The soldiers that followed the king hadn’t done anything wrong. They only wanted fame and to bring honor to their families. He had been exactly the same all this time. They didn’t deserve to die so young.

“I want to protect the soldiers you’d mindlessly kill for your revolution,” he said finally, slowly getting up. As he stood it was slowly becoming clearer for him. If he continued to work hard like he’d done so far and wouldn’t get deluded by king’s lies anymore… He should be able to do that! “Yes! That’s it! Ah, Your Grace, I finally know! This is such a stimulating conversation! What a blessing, I’ve been in such a slump in this place, unable to figure out in what direction I should go! But indeed, I am weak but in a perfect spot to strengthen my position! Once I rank up I shall be able to lead the king’s troops, and I will use them to save this beautiful, sad country! Have you seen the poor folks that live on the way to your scary castle? Instead of leading knights to certain death, your hands can do so much good! I can do so much good! Do with your revolution whatever the hell you want, My Lord! While you guardians bicker about your cursed life I shall restore this kingdom’s glory! Wahahahaha! Wouldn’t that be a tale fitting of Leo Tsukinaga?” There was no better thing in the whole world than having a goal in life, so he couldn’t just stop laughing now. His heart felt light for the first time since he’d heard that the king attempted to kill him. He’d been struggling to find a way to ease up his fears and perhaps finally… finally there was a way to build up his courage and position at the court.

The High Lord was staring at him, speechless. The boy called himself weak, but many people already knew name Tsukinaga. Especially in knights circles, he was held in high regards because of his monstrous strength but soft, naive heart. There were so little humans like him, and that was probably the only thing that boy was aware of. And it was precisely why Itsuki wanted to reach out to him, to strengthen up his forces before opposing the king. But Leo Tsukinaga had other plans. He hated to admit it but that alternative was possibly better than his current way of doing things.

“Rei might think it’s your way of opposing him, Tsukinaga,” he pointed out calmly, raising his voice slightly to stop the continuous laughing. The redhead stopped and looked at him terrified. “But as long as he sends you against me or somewhere where I have control over the citizens, I will be able to spread a legend of a mysterious hero--”

“I love it!” The Lord wasn’t able to finish and leaned away as the knight suddenly approached him, dangerously invading his personal space, eyes sparkling with excitement. “It is an absolutely great idea! This kingdom needs more heroic tales and no one will ever know it’s about me! Wahaha! I would be finally the knight I always wanted to be in these tales~!”

“...Obviously.” Shu couldn’t help a small smile seeing this rumored naivety with his own eyes. Tsukinaga will reach a point when it’s going to be impossible to keep something like this a secret, but perhaps for now it was better to not make him aware of this fact. This way this odd alliance could work for a time being while he gains his trust.

“If you are content with the terms of our alliance, sit down already. We deserve this small feast to celebrate it.”

“Alliance, huh…” Leo repeated, calming down and returning to his place. “You’re so kind, My Lord. It’s an honor to be treated as an equal with one of the Great Guardians.”

“As you have noticed, I’m a guardian of the realm, Tsukinaga. It’s merely in my interest and duty. I expect a lot from you.” 

Leo hummed happily, pouring wine to his cup. He didn’t intend to fail. It wasn’t even a matter of trust. He wanted to save this kingdom and now finally he felt that somehow he could do that. It was one of the most exciting suppers in his entire life and there was still time to realize how rough of a path awaited him.

 

♜♔♜

 

“Ahh! A few more days and I will see Sena and Rittsu again!”

“You’re really fond of your court friends, aren’t you Tsukinaga?” Kiryu Kuro personally came over to watch the redhead knight leaving Castle Valkyrie. A few days had passed, and the boy was pretty much healed and in high spirits. No one doubted he was off to make many good deeds, if not change this country’s fate. It was the beginning of one of the greatest tales of the Kingdom of Eidrheim, and you didn’t have to be a great guardian to know this much. If there was someone unaware of his powers to change, it was Leo Tsukinaga alone.

“I wouldn’t be myself without these two, honestly! Just like you stick around with Shu and remain friends with Keito!” Leo answered excitedly, trying his best to fix his stuff in a small bag. More luggage would be a problem on his journey now that he will have to return on his own. A lone warrior wandering across the kingdom… His story was starting in an incredible way, he couldn’t wait to hear the first songs..! He had so much to do, he had to get so much stronger, too...!

“You’re probably right, heh… Tsukinaga, are you sure you don’t want escort through the mountains and forest?”

“I don’t! I don’t want anyone suspecting I wasn’t simply freed from here like we agreed with Shu! Wahaha!” Leo answered cheerfully, taking small baggage on his back. “I’ve been taken care so well, I can use my arm almost freely. I suppose there is a lot of kindness even in such gloomy place, huh…~ It is time to say goodbye to the Castle Valkyrie, though!” 

“Heh, it sure is… Good luck, Tsukinaga. Remember to stay in touch with Shu’s people.” The man patted his back and Leo headed forward, joining the host of this place, who was waiting for him at the gates.

“You really look confident, Tsukinaga. Aren’t you too full of yourself?” 

“Pardon? My Lord, that’s so rude! I don’t want to be ever lectured about manners again by you!” the knight shouted, surprised, before pointing at the castle. “And about aesthetics! This place would be so much brighter if you just put a bit of thought into it, Your Grace!”

“Arghh!! Get out of here already, you little demon!! Was there a single point in your life when you had respect for people born higher than you?!” Shu wasn’t waiting for him to move and grabbed the knight by his cloak, pushing him towards the gate with a groan.

“Let go of me!! Is this what nobles do to their guests?!” Tsukinaga struggled to free from his grasp, glaring at the lord.

“This is what nobles do to barbarians, yes!”

In the end, Leo was smiling once he ended up behind the gates. Itsuki Shu tried his hardest to pose as a noble and dignified man, almost royalty, but Leo had to admit what was the most appealing to him was how, in fact, human Itsuki was. Of course, the knight didn't know other guardians but the king truly seemed like a powerful madman. Opposing him was a terrifying thought and being his ally seemed impossible. There was a reason why the other guardians were turning back on him after centuries - King Rei wasn’t interested with his kingdom anymore, so he ceased to be a guardian. What he was now, Leo didn’t exactly wish to know. The heir of House Tsukinaga’s only concern was to protect this kingdom, and these lands shall be the only lord he will truly pledge his sword to and serve. So in a sense, he’s not really a traitor, is he? Maybe after seeing all the good that some mysterious hero can do, the Demon King shall remember his true duty...?

“You have some nerves to daydream after you offended me, you little fiend.”

“Ouououooo! Who is that fiend and where are they hiding?!” Suddenly snapping back from his deep thoughts, Leo looked cautiously around and Lord Itsuki sighed deeply. He might be expecting too much from this distracted, excited child. But perhaps that was why he wanted to believe that Leo Tsukinaga’s tale was indeed a great one.

“You’ll die in these mountains if you’re not going to focus on the path, Tsukinaga,” Shu said looking away slightly. “Remember to make me proud of this alliance with you, little fiend.”

Leo nodded and turned towards the path leading towards the south, towards lands he already started to miss. Just a bit more and he will be with his friends again, with Eichi, his family…

“And if you could tell Natsume-” The Great Lord of the mountains stopped mid-sentence, so the knight turned to look at him, but Shu sighed deeply and shook his head. “No. I caused him enough pain already and this is not a part of your tale.”

“Huh… I'm not a guardian but I can try giving that story a happy ending, Your Grace.“ Leo couldn't help a small smile and waved his hand. “Please look forward to it, Shu.”

He didn't wait for the man to get annoyed with him again and rushed down the path. Even though at first he felt incredibly uncomfortable in this castle, perhaps, when he might need a shelter, he could find it here. For now though, there was so much he had to do, and there was no time to look for shelter. Hopefully he'll be able to outsmart the king for a while and bring some happiness to this country. 

 

Probably because he was traveling alone now, his way back seemed way more ominous to him. Leo wasn't a fool, and he knew well places like these brimmed with magic and dangerous animals. Stories he tried to scare Sena with were very likely to actually be real, and now that he was all alone it was more apparent to him. The boy took out his sword, looking around, remembering how easy it would be to surround him. Perhaps he’d be better off actually taking company from Castle Valkyrie, at least while he was passing through mountains and wetlands. But now it was too late for that, so he had to trust his sharp senses to avoid dangers. He couldn't get hurt on his way back as well. 

He only had to leave this area and he’d be fine on more familiar lands where nothing could surprise him. Or so the knight thought as he jumped at every single movement in the bushes and began climbing trees in his heavy armor. He actually had to spend a night in one before leaving the forest because he got approached by a herd of wolves. Oh, how much he missed the huge, fluffy bed in Castle Valkyrie now… 

He was so happy to see the beginning of the fields the next day he was almost running down the stone road, laughing cheerfully. He missed those familiar yellows and bright greens so much! Just a few more days and he’ll reach the capital! It’s been forever!

The knight stopped though, seeing some figures in front of him. He approached them carefully, glad to see some human faces after over a day in these terrifying mountains. Very soon he’s noticed that all of them have or are hiding weapons so Leo slowed down, hand on his sword. 

“Children your age shouldn’t run around here.” He was greeted with these words and by now any actual child would have been alarmed already, but Leo was already a full-fledged knight. He laughed instead, relaxing his body.

“But I am a knight, I can handle myself on the road! Wahaha!” The man, who was at least a head taller than him, showed him an ugly smile.

“You seem like a rich kid with this shiny armour and pretty sword. You might actually hurt yourself with these, boy.”

“Oh! It’s not THAT shiny! I’ve seen a few battles already-”

“It’d be wiser if you just kindly handed these over to us, child.” The redhead was interrupted and the man took out his dagger with a rather clear intention. Leo unsheathed his sword, stepping back to take a stance, counting how many people he was almost surrounded with. Could he take down eight people himself? He probably could but they seemed to be nearby village folk, so there had to be a reason why they would attack him…

“I don’t want to hurt any of you,” he said, still hoping he can avoid a fight.

“You don’t understand, boy. We just want to take you home safely.” The man closer to him spoke up, getting closer to him, cutting out the possibility to swing in his direction freely. Leo took another step back, realizing he won’t get through their heads like this.

“Listen, I’m a royal-” he didn’t manage to finish as he heard a loud thud behind his head, and right after, the young knight felt a sharp pain and his vision became dark, his grip on a sword becoming weak.

Ah, he’s gotten into more trouble, he realized while losing consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly tangling up innocent years of knight Leo's life. I hope you guys found him loveable so far~? I tried to picture as well as I could what an idealistic dreamer he is.   
> Besides, we just released the carrd that's supposed to help interested people navigate through the series a bit better~ Feel free to check it out and share what you think with either me or Mike~ http://realmofoaths.carrd.co


	6. MADARA

He was on a horse. His head hurt as if he had it split in half just a while ago. He couldn’t move his hands freely. The thin rope was tying them not too tightly but well enough to make sure he won’t be able to just slip out of them. Just a small, slow movement confirmed that for him. Leo whined and slightly opened his eyes, his vision so blurry he could only recognize shapes. It was already dark anyway so he probably wouldn’t be able to see more. He was unconscious for so long, what exactly happened…?

“Hey, child. You’re awake?”

Ah, now he remembered… maybe. He got attacked by peasantry once he left the wetlands simply because he was careless, obviously… Ah, he should have known the lands near the mountains forced people to robbery and other crimes… Had he been abducted by these people now..?

“Boy, what’s your name? We’re not going to harm you any further if you’ll cooperate.” The same voice sounded again and Leo whined some more, slowly realising he’s not able to do much anyway with his sword and entire armour gone. And even if he managed to escape, how was he going to reach the capital like that?

“Ngh… It’s Leo.” His voice was weak and pained, and focusing even a little was causing a sharp reaction at the back of his head. He was probably wounded again… Heavens, Izumi Sena will probably kill him the second he spots him.

“And what house, boy? No need to be shy, we only want to get you home safely… For a small reward, of course.”

“...It’s really far from here.” The horse stopped and his vision also got slightly better, and he saw some of the men ahead of them starting to prepare the fire. Maybe they weren’t from here, perhaps?

“Ohh! Farther than the capital?” There was a new, young voice coming from way closer, so Leo raised his head, meeting eye to eye with the excited and curious gaze of a tall boy, maybe slightly older than him. With all these old men, he seemed out of place, so a spark of curiosity appeared in the knight’s clouded mind. Maybe he could trust this guy… Or at least expect some better treatment from him. “No worries, no worries. Nobody wants to hurt you here. These guys really need money, you see? And you're a noble so it shouldn't be a problem, right? ”

“Mmm…” It was way too hard to gather his thoughts now and that meant he really was in trouble. Focus, Leo Tsukinaga, focus or it might result in something really serious. He whined and showed a pained expression to the guy, and the guy blinked a few times as if he realised something.

“My bad, my bad! You got hurt, didn’t you? Come to Mama, he will take care of you! Ahahaha!” The next thing confused Leo to no end as the boy approached him and took him off the horse and, with ease, hung the knight’s entire body on his shoulder. The redhead let out a surprised yelp and started struggling. The hold on him only tightened and Leo bit his lip nervously. He was really unlucky during this journey, wasn’t he… 

“Leo-saaan. There, there! Mama won’t let anything else so happen to you, alright?” He was put down next to the fire. The other men seemed rightfully amused and honestly, he couldn’t blame them, being babied like this in front of everyone. Leo sighed deeply, trying not to pay attention to the pain and glared at the one that called himself “Mama”. 

“Don’t treat me like a child. I’ll have you know I’m a knight in service of the crown. Even if kidnapped, I still have my pride.”

“Ahahahah! That makes you feel like a child? Servitude at the court doesn’t exactly build up confidence in its knights, does it?” Mama laughed and Leo gritted his teeth, not used to being mocked so openly. “Ahh, don’t be so gloomy, Leo-san! Someone that came back from castle Valkyrie can’t be a normal person!  You’re someone important, aren’t you?”

Leo closed his eyes slowly and hung his head low, tired and all sore from a not too comfortable ride. He’d much rather go to sleep than be questioned now… Once he gets some rest he’ll think of how to get out of this situation.

“I’m really no one special. My house is small and poor. I’m the first sworn knight in a few generations…”

“Ha! So you are special! Hey, isn’t it amazing to be in the company of such a young and talented knight?” The boy looked in the direction of the other men but most of them only shrugged. Obviously, Leo’s talents or status weren’t exactly their concern. All they cared for was if he’ll bring them more money.

“I’m barely a soldier that was supposed to die…” Leo sighed and hung his head low. “I understand your position is quite dire if you decided to kidnap a court official but I fear I can’t help much more than giving you my armour. I won’t be able to return to the capital without my sword.” 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was saying, his head still pounding loudly. He only wanted to rest soon, slowly losing hope of getting back safely to the capital. This journey was just a long streak of misfortune. He felt almost depressed now. But not scared or nervous, he was too sore for that.

“You seem like a good kid, so I’ll be honest with you, boy.” One of the men finally spoke again. “This money won’t change our family situations. After a few months we’ll give everything away in taxes or it’ll get stolen from us. We can only continue doing this as our lords are unable to give us any work. Whatever the king is doing now, he’s surely making it hard to live even for the high lords. So we’ll be keeping the sword, too.”

...There go his hopes to return home. Leo gritted his teeth and stood up, wanting to lie down somewhere on his side and finally rest. The movement made his head spin and he almost stumbled on the boy in front of him. Before he noticed, he was in those arms again. Honestly, it was pathetic but he didn’t protest this time.

“You had a rough day, didn’t you Leo-san!” Again, Mama was way too loud for his exhausted mind, but he also didn’t have it in himself to protest anymore. “Get some rest instead of worrying, alright? A new day might bring you some answers~!” 

“Mhm.” Leo nodded his head, not exactly listening to him anymore. He let himself be put on a blanket and curled, sighing with relief once he felt the ground under himself. Mama put a hand on his hair so he looked up at him, asking himself what this sort of person was doing with bandits to begin with. Clearly, it didn't seem like he was also attacking lone travellers with the rest. 

“Rest up, Leo-san. We're getting up early.” These words sounded mysterious for some reason, but Leo actually listened to the boy, his mind slipping into sleep already. It was way too late for him to care about anything.

 

♜♔♜

 

   He could tell it wasn't even dawn yet when his fogged consciousness started returning. Something was tugging on his shirt as he was curling on his blanket, trying to preserve some warmth. It was most likely a summer night, but he was only in this one layer of clothing so he'd been cold the whole time. A headache wasn't helping him to focus either, so the tugging continued insistently.

“Leo-san… Leo-san!” He heard a hurried whisper of a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't tell why. The boy knew it was still dark so he refused to get up. Not even during his training for a knight was he ever forced to be awake at such hour. To make his feelings clear, he mumbled something angrily and rolled slightly. 

“Leo-san… we need to escape. Please wake up.” The tugging only got stronger and he was awake enough to understand properly what the voice is saying. Escape..? He couldn't quite remember what happened. From where does he need to escape? Ah, his head hurt so much…

   With hesitation he opened his eyes, noticing someone with tall, well-built posture leaning above him. The sky was grey, still around an hour before the sun would properly rise. If he was on a journey and his armour and sword were gone that meant… It wasn’t a dream and he really got himself kidnapped? What a disgrace to a knight…

“Mama..?” It didn’t happen often for him to remember someone’s name so easily, but this one was unique enough. “Why are you…”

“There is no time to explain that to you now, Leo-san. I need you to get up. I know you’re wounded but that’s better than getting killed on the way, right?” 

   Leo didn’t understand but it was easy to figure out that it was wiser to start moving. His body felt heavy and he could swear he’d throw up and pass out after a few steps but the other boy was encouraging him quietly, so finally, he got on his feet. He followed the other slowly, making their way out of the rogues’ campsite. At some point Leo reached out to Mama’s arm, just to make sure his steps are still steady enough to make any progress.

“My sword…” he noted, quietly realizing that escaping without any weapon is almost like asking to get himself killed on the way. 

“Leo-san…” Mama looked at him, shaking his head. “This is too dangerous. We will find you one in the town nearby.”

“You mean we’ll steal it.” For his mind being so clogged, even Leo was surprised with his own wit. But above anything, he was still a knight and stealing from people poorer and with lower status was unthinkable. 

   He could clearly see Mama’s grimace even though it was still dark. Leo might be a fool, but it was also a sword from Eichi. He’d been away from home and Eichi for so long, what else could remind him that somewhere far away from these unfortunate lands there is someone waiting for him? Somewhere safe, unlike the capital…

“Alright. But please be veeery quiet, Leo-san.” Mama agreed, though with clear disapproval, and Leo managed a weak smile. So that guy wasn’t the same as the others. He should have known before since they were on the run now, after all.

“I can take them all down if you’ll have my back,” he said almost cheerfully. A companion of the sword was better than no one, after all.

“I prefer if you didn’t have to do that wounded… Please don’t push yourself so much, Leo-san.” Despite saying that, Mama’s voice was amused and he readied a long, sharp spear in his right hand. Adrenaline hit Leo’s head almost as quickly as he had knocked out the previous day. He was excited thinking of seeing such a weapon in action.

   Unfortunately, after all that built-up excitement, his companion knew exactly where men kept their loot so sneaking to it wasn’t too hard. Soon Leo held the sword in his hand, sighing with relief almost as if he felt the senses in his hand returning. Even with his head split in half, he could take down mountains now.

“We can go now, my friend is back with me,” he informed the boy with a big smile on his face. He readied the blade, new energy in his body. Before Leo even noticed the sword was already like an extension of his hand, it felt almost awkward to not wield one. He’d been born to be a knight, after all.

“Well, don’t you look confident now? Surely, like a proud knight!” Mama noticed with a louder laugh. Leo stared at him with terror. Usually, Leo was the one was messing up moments that required silence but it wasn’t so life-threatening before. He could almost see his companion’s face becoming pale so he moved forward, grabbing Mama’s arm and rushing towards the nearest trees. Of course, they were probably able to take on these people themselves, but while he was wounded, Leo prefered to avoid it. He had overrated his powers once during this journey and he still had a scar left on his arm from it. Besides, he didn’t feel like having to deliver this sort of justice. He just wanted to be home.

After running deeper into the grove the boy noticed that at least one man was following them. He jumped behind one of the bigger trees, showing the other to do the same.

“Mikejima! You traitor! You see a cute boy and already turn on us?!” Leo would’ve snorted if not for the seriousness of this situation. The shout probably already woke up the rest, and it could end up being unavoidable to fight. He peeked from behind the tree, seeing only one person. Maybe the bandits were still getting up. Maybe they still had big chances to get away without bloodshed. Leo traced his steps quietly, trying to use the darkness and his little, light posture to get behind the shouting man. He had chased bandits so many times in the forest, so a single one had no chance, and in a moment and one clang his sword was pointed at the man’s neck.

“You will let us go,” he said to the man that momentarily fell quiet, his voice low and calm. The confidence he carried with him could tell anyone that he was able to kill the man right this instant. He was able, but Leo Tsukinaga was never a murderer. It wasn’t something the man was aware of.

“Make your decision quickly.” Mikejima said in the same tone, but he was smiling softly and Leo furrowed his brow. He wasn’t sure what to think of that guy yet and if he even could trust him… Escaping was taking a priority though.

“...Young knight, if we let you go now will you chase after us later?”

   The boy opened his mouth but hesitated. A few weeks ago he would’ve would’ve said yes, that this was an honourable thing that every knight would do. But there were also other things every knight, even him, had sworn. They were to protect the weak and offer one’s life for the kingdom’s prosperity. He still remembered these words so well, though he started to wish he couldn’t. 

“We won’t be friends if our paths cross again.” He answered seriously, no trace of the characteristic cheerfulness in his voice. Above anything, he was the knight of the realm, even if his king had betrayed him. Though he was a stranger on these lands, if he’d have to protect someone from these people, he’s not going to hesitate.

“So be it…” The man probably concluded the same so Leo took a step back, closing his eyes. 

“Young lords like you will never understand the things we’re going through, brat.”

“I won’t.” Leo agreed almost right away, his voice unnecessarily loud. “I've been born just a man like you, my name held more importance than my birth. I can't understand the things you went through or had to struggle with. But unlike you, I have the strength to fix the entire system rather than let it rot even more.” He smiled wide and turned around, proudly heading in a rather random direction. “Remember the name of Leo Tsukinaga. You might be thanking me one day.”

   And thus, he was free, ready to go anywhere. The boy didn't wait for the other and went ahead quickly, though he had no idea where to go. He didn’t see the man still struggling to attack his companion. Only a muffled grunt made him look back, and he saw his former kidnapper leaning on a tree, and the boy named Mikejima joined him, his spear bloodied. Leo grimaced and grabbed on the nearest tree, his headache returning with renewed force.  He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. What was happening to him..? It was not the first time he’d seen a wounded person and this time he was even spared the worst details. And that pounding as if he was listening to multiple heartbeats… how hard was he hit before..?

“Ah, Leo-san! You really don’t look well, let me help you!”  

“No, no! Let me-” Obviously, the man didn’t listen to his protests once more and soon he was hanging on his back again, defeated. 

“Honestly, I can walk,” he complained, closing his eyes from pain, trying to somehow dull it down a little bit. At least a little. 

“Please rest, Leo-san. We’ll get out of here faster this way.” 

Well, Mikejima was right - he was barely moving. Leo leaned closer, his consciousness wavering and the pounding becoming louder. It was only happening in his head, he was sure. Once his head heals, he’ll stop hearing it. For now, he had to trust this Mama person to bring him out of here. 

The next time he opened his eyes was because he could feel that his companion had stopped. The young knight sighed and straightened on his back while the man slowly helped him to sit down on some bigger stone. They’d left the forest but they weren’t on the road anymore either and the boy realized not much time had passed. His headache was as strong as ever so he leaned ahead, holding his head in both hands.

“I thought the proper rest should do you good, Leo-san. We’ll stop here until you’re rested.” Mikejima spoke with a soft smile and Leo raised his head, for the first time wondering why this person was helping him. 

“Mikejimama... “ he started slowly, mixing up the names he’d heard today. “Who are you?”

“Ahahahah! What a peculiar question! Do you ask your mother that, too?” Mikejima sat in front of him, humming. The boy raised his head, the sound somehow soothing to his mind, as if the pounding he’d heard in his head was adjusting to the music. “Oh, look at yourself! You actually like it, this is embarrassing! Ahahaha- Oh, forgive me.” At least for once, Mikejima reflected, seeing how Leo was grimacing even more at the loud laughter.

   For a while it was quiet. The young knight decided to use that chance and slid from the stone, leaning on it. It wasn’t too comfortable but it didn’t matter, he could finally rest, even if the best he could do now was probably just stare at the sky. If he wasn’t able to do anything with the pain then at least he could calm himself down. It had been a few nerve-wracking days, he realized, raising a hand to hold the arm that barely healed. And as this maddening noise in his head grew louder, he felt as if it was inviting him and the world around him to change with it. Oh heavens, so it was a song, rather than some beating of his heart or anything. He sat up and looked around as if trying to find the source of something so wild and oddly… melancholic? Yet cheerful, trying to pull him along. His eyes caught Mama’s eyes, which just seemed surprised, visibly unaware of what he was experiencing how.

“The sky and nature at dawn is astonishing, isn’t it?” The boy smiled at him, lying down and looking up at the slowly disappearing stars as the sun was dyeing the sky orange. “Even a lifetime won’t be enough to turn what’s around us into a song, or to write down the stories of the stars. All this, just in our world that surrounds us.”

“Our world..?” Leo repeated weakly, barely catching his words, his desire to stay conscious failing him. There was almost nothing but this odd music occupying all his senses. And he couldn’t say he minded, and while the human voice oddly grating to him, it was not completely unwelcomed.

Mikejma sent him a knowing smile and put a hand on his forehead.

“I get the feeling you’re one of few people that already understand that. Never before have I seen someone saying he’s capable of fixing the entire system or seeing more than others. But you need to rest, Leo-san.”

   Leo didn’t understand a single word. He couldn’t be bothered anymore though, the music taking away from him the last contact with reality.

 

♜♔♜

 

   These were very feverish days. Madara concluded that Leo probably got concussion of the brain after the attack but honestly, the boy wasn’t sure that’s exactly the case. Unless he was actually dying. It seemed like a possibility as they proceeded on their journey to the capital slowly. 

Sometimes he could still hear the music from that night. It seemed to lead him in some moments, becoming louder at some very specific times. He didn’t tell Mikejimama about it. His companion was fascinating on its own, a lone bard singing about different worlds, stars where there lived people like themselves who saw his and Leo’s world as a star too. It was fascinating and crazy. 

Yet, the more young knight listened to it, the more appealing that theory was, and considering he seemed to be connected with a different world on his own… Who was he to say it’s not true? He didn’t know much about stars before, nor about some secret melodies, and now his life was filled with both of these. Sometimes he even forgot there was some capital of Eidrheim or people waiting for him there. He’d been disconnected from everything for so long - but at the same time, it felt like he could truly connect with these lands, to learn and grow to love them. If he found out what that melody was and how to give it shape, the young knight could try to reconstruct what he’s hearing. But he’d never been a bard like Madara and there was no time for that. He had to come back home. Wherever that was now.

He started to space out a lot, trying to understand the motives, though he wasn’t a musician. But there had to be a reason why he was hearing it. He had an impression that something like this happened to him before but he couldn’t exactly recall when…

 

“Leo-saaaan! I hate to wake you up from your music realm but we’re on Suou lands now!” 

If that was the case, it meant they were close to the capital and at the same time, it was one of the most dangerous places in the kingdom these days. And yet, Leo didn’t react at first, so the boy waved a hand in front of his nose and pinched it.

“LEO-SAAAAN!!”

“UWAAH!! Who are- No! Who am I? Where am I? What are we-”

“Yes, yes, Leo-san. You’re on a journey back home together with an adventurous bard, Mikejimama, remember? You’re a court knight that intends to make this country a better place.” It was almost sounded like a memorized note but it was grounding Leo in reality almost right away. The knight looked around, took a few breaths and looked with a wide smile at his companion.

“I’d lose myself completely on the way without you, Mikejimama!” He laughed, though he still looked away in worry. It was happening too often and he used to space out a lot before too. 

“Ahahah! You’ve been always looking as if you’re searching for something, Leo-san, and I can sympathize. Sometimes I spend weeks to find the right chord but what occupies you is an entire theme, isn’t it? An entire opera about this kingdom! Ahahaha~!” Leo couldn’t help a smile, hearing such a comparison. Madara was right, in a way. His world seemed to be filled with some theme he was yet to figure out. But he didn’t exactly have time to do so nor was he a musician like Madara… Ah, he was even a bit envious.

“Wahaha! I’d have to spend way more time wandering around with Mama! I’m a knight, after all, I don’t know anything about music!” He responded cheerfully and looked at the road ahead of them. Vivid cotton fields were almost a trademark of the Suou Household. And as peaceful and beautiful as they seemed, the trading paths leading through them were the most dangerous roads close to the capital. The Suous were long unable to deal with the problem, slowly slipping into debt, and there were rumours that these fields belong to bandits and rogues now. If only he could do something about it…

“Leo-san, I believe you’re trying to create music far more beautiful than anything I would ever sing, ahahah! I’d help you write it down even if it took a lifetime!”

“Ahh, Mikejimama! Aren’t you an angel that was sent to me after all these unlucky events?” Leo exclaimed cheerfully, that inspiring spark sounding in his voice. “Please take me to the mountains next time! Show me stars from the very top of this kingdom! Let me gaze upon this land of oaths and bravery just like you said the stars gaze upon us! Wahaha! That would be so wonderful, Mama!” They both started laughing loudly, for a while forgetting they were on unfriendly lands and someone could hear or even attack them now. Mikejima put his arm around Leo’s shoulders and raised his hand to ruffle the knight’s hair. The boy literally hissed and jumped away from the bard, looking at him grumpily.

“Mama..!”

“Oh, Leo-san, but you make me so impressed with your love to these lands! It’s as if you were born to serve-” He stopped yelling and looked at the road, just where Leo was staring a while ago. The knight followed his gaze, disturbed with the sudden feeling of turmoil coming from far off fields. He knew these sounds well - he had helped his father in similar situations long ago. Sweet heavens, he hasn’t seen his family in forever and now he’s going to chase away bandits just like he’s used to. He didn’t hesitate, even though he didn’t have his armour, and started running down the path, taking his sword in his hand.

“Leo-san?!” 

   It didn’t matter that he didn’t resemble a knight now, that he was dealing with some odd injury, music stuck in his head, and that he almost forgot that there were people waiting for him. If someone in front of him needed help, he couldn’t just turn his back. He stopped only a few meters before the scene, trying to figure out what was happening. In front of him, he saw a few people wearing the Suous’ red colours struggling against a group way bigger than them. Leo took a deep breath. He hadn't participated in a battle like this in a while and frankly, he felt dizzy most of the time these days. It was too late to hesitate now though so the knight joined the outnumbered, redheaded man taking on one of his opponents.

“Boy, run! This is not a fun sparring! You will die!” The man reacted immediately and noticed that the young knight wasn’t wearing any armour. Leo didn’t pay attention to this, focusing on his fight. He’d taken more opponents than this almost unscratched. He was still trained by the best, had still gained so much experience during this journey. A few bandits were nothing to him.

   The man joined him and as it turned out, together they started to suppress their opponents, Leo jumping ahead and the Suou man protecting his back. It was easy to notice that the boy soon became a firepower, a one-man ambush the bandits didn’t expect. There was a huge difference between his first battle and that one. He didn’t panic, didn’t lose himself. Just consequently parried the weapons and even attacked himself, making sure that the wound wasn’t too serious. He had grown up, he wasn’t the same monster from back then, he knew he could be sensible in battle. And just like that, he barely avoided getting hurt himself, and the battle was soon over. The boy swayed, his mind fuzzy from exertion, his tunic ripped in a few places. 

“We’ve done iiit...” he singsonged weakly, looking at the few bandits curling on the ground. Only after a while, he noticed Madara standing far away from this scene. Had he run all this distance? It felt as if everything took place in only a few minutes.

“Sir, are you a court knight?” The man he had fought alongside spoke up, so Leo looked at him slowly. “The technique is slightly different but this is such a characteristic style… You must be Tsukinaga Leo, aren’t you?”

“Oh… So my name even reached the Suous,” Leo giggled, holding his head and he almost stumbled. “I’m at your service…”

“I owe you my life- Tsukinaga-san?!” 

Leo tripped and fell, losing consciousness for a second time in these past few days, a calm, soothing song filling his world. Did that mean he’d done something right..? The last thing he felt was the man’s arms catching him before everything became dark again.

 

♜♔♜

 

   He woke up in a room so beautiful he thought he wasn’t back at the castle but rather at the Tenshouin Estate. Longing washed through his mind as he realized he couldn’t hear the far-off sea waves from here. He wasn’t home, nor was he at Eichi’s home. Wherever he was, this place still was an unknown to him. Ahh… He missed home so much. He missed the quiet, the comfort, the warmth, the sea. He had enough of the unknown, pretty places, bandits, the music… Speaking of which, he couldn’t hear it anymore. Leo whined and opened his eyes to stare at the material canopy above his head. The last few days seemed like a distant dream to him, and the motives he’d kept hearing for so long were now a far-off melody he mildly remembered. He couldn’t exactly recall how he ended up in this bed but something told him it’s fine, he was safe there. The red theme of the decorations and furniture felt familiar to him for some reason.

“Ah…” he whined, letting himself relax on pillows. He finally didn’t feel dizzy but… He felt like he was missing something. “It’s gone..! The world’s greatest opera! I can’t hear it anymore! This is a tragedy for the current world...!” He rolled to the side rather energetically for someone wounded.

   His eyes met with someone’s and he fell silent. There was a boy in front of him, staring at him with big, sparkling, purple eyes. His hair was red just like the man he fought together with. Was it… young Suou? Well, certainly it was still a child…

“Did you get lost, kid?” he asked to break the silence with a big smile. The boy pouted and glared at him seriously, for a while making Leo surprised with how serious someone younger than him can look. It was sort of cute. Had he been like that, too?

“Excuse me, sir, but it’s my house! Tsukasa didn’t get lost! Tsukasa was just…” The boy looked away and Leo tilted his head. What an honest child this was… Had he been waiting for him to wake up?

“Ah, I understand! I will remember to tell your father you watched over me very carefully! Ufufufu~” Perhaps because of some possible praise, these big eyes shined at him and Leo couldn’t help but laugh. It was so cute! The boy couldn’t compare to his little sister, but he still had a lot of his childish charm left. And it was about his age that Leo had started his training. 

“A knight of such calibre certainly has more important matters to discuss with my father though… But this Tsukasa Suou is honoured to receive such praise from one of the proudest knights in the kingdom.” It seemed like the boy named Tsukasa tried to play , so Leo sat up slowly, looking for any serious injuries. There were none, so he presumed he probably passed out because of exhaustion and his previous headache that was now completely gone.

“I will be humble with the praises then!” he said and laughed, sitting up on the bed. He could swear the boy was almost disappointed. “Hey, do you admire knights so much? You're a good boy, you should become one soon~!” 

“Ahh, Tsukinaga-san is flattering me.” The boy pretty much blushed and on Leo’s lips formed a grin. It was fun and almost healing to talk to this boy and though now he was certainly too young, Leo could see him becoming a pure and kind knight. Very much like him… “Tsukasa's father is against that for now, however. As the Suou heir, I have a lot to learn about.”

“Mhm, you’re probably right... “ That reminded him of Eichi, who was allowed to wield a sword much later than him, too. For a small second, he wondered what these young lords had to learn that he didn't know about yet. Truly, if it was politics he believed he got a fine share of lessons these past few days.

“Learn well so perhaps next time I could give you few lessons myself, eheh~!” Leo leaned forward to ruffle Tsukasa's hair and the boy glared at him, though he was unable to hide the excited spark in his eyes. Cute… 

“Sir, is that the knight's word?” Tsukasa asked seriously and he laughed, unable to help his amusement as he got up from the bed, almost astonished with how much energy he had. He hasn't slept so well in a while..! 

“If my service to the kingdom allows it… it would be a nice change.” Leo hummed, looking around the room to find his things. Or more like, just a sword and a worn down tunic. The one he had on himself was a way better option than these rags. Oh sweet heavens, he'll have to buy new armour… “Is Mama staying here too?”

“Mama?” Tsukasa repeated, confused, “Tsukasa isn't aware of that. I only know that my respectable father wishes to talk with you, Sir.”

“Oh! Is that so! Ah, ah I can't let Lord Suou wait then..!” Having some new goal for this morning, Leo jumped out of his bed and headed to the door without hesitation, leaving the boy behind him.

“Tsukinaga-san?! Please wait!!” 

The knight ran off down the unknown hallway and the boy followed after him, calling for him once every so often but Leo didn’t pay attention to that, instead looking around as if expecting some sign telling him where he should go in that huge palace. Finally, he stopped, realizing that’s not going to get him anywhere. 

“Aghh, Leo Tsukinaga! We’ve been through this many times already! It’s not Tenshouin Estate nor Castle Valkyrie,” he sighed and leaned on a wall next to a painting of the current head of the family. “Ahh Lord Suou, where are you hiding?”

“Tsukinaga-saan!” Finally, the little boy’s shouting reached his ears so he raised his head with a laugh.

“Little Suou!! You followed me!” He went ahead to meet the boy and once he came closer, Leo lifted him up without any warning.

“WH- KUAAH??!” Tsukasa let out a surprised yelp, absolutely confused. “S-sir, please put me-”

“Nah, get on my shoulders, tiny Suou! You’ll lead the way while I run! Wahahah~!”

“There is no need for such rush…” the young heir said almost shyly, but he climbed up to Leo’s shoulders, his legs soon hanging down the knight’s chest. In his mind, the prospect of being carried by the proud court knight was more exciting than anything he’d done so far. Leo Tsukinaga was one-of-a-kind, wasn’t he…

   He held onto that orange head, and with excited instructions, they were soon at the huge terrace where the head of the family was seemingly resting.

“I can see you’ve taken a liking to my son, Tsukinaga-san.” It was the same man Leo helped yesterday, or at least he had an image of someone similar in his head. “I hope he didn’t cause you any problems.”

“I feel like I’ve been taken care of rather than bothered, fufu~” Leo answered, looking up at the boy who smiled back at him brightly.

“Father! Tsukinaga-san must be an incredible warrior, just like you mentioned!” The boy tried to return the favour as Leo kneeled slowly so he could go off his back. Meanwhile, the older man’s expression darkened as he looked up at them and the knight looked back cautiously.

“Incredible warrior, indeed…” he agreed slowly. “Please, leave us for a bit, son. I need to talk with the kingdom’s representative.”

   ‘Kingdom’s representative’..? That was the first he’s ever heard of it and the knight straightened, feeling of discomfort creeping into him. He’d been away for too long, he never heard anything about climbing up the ranks yet again but he also didn’t see a reason why Lord Suou would make up that title.

“You seem confused,” the man said, inviting him to sit down once the boy left the terrace. “There was a letter sent across the kingdom, telling about the Great Guardian, Lord Itsuki imprisoning and killing the kingdom’s, or rather king Rei’s, representative. The other one, that came from the north, advised me and probably many other lords to keep this representative’s whereabouts a secret until he reaches the capital.” Seeing Leo didn’t take the invitation to sit, the lord showed him the few folded papers on a table next to some fancy and comfy looking sofas. “Another one, to my surprise, came from House Tenshouin. The heir tried to dissolve the rumours. Of course, your family searched where possible as well. And lastly, there was a letter from Sena Izumi and Hasumi Keito, oh. And some Mikejima Madara saying he’ll wait for you in the town… You’ve become popular very quickly, haven’t you? Half of the kingdom is searching for you.”

“Ah…” Leo wasn’t sure how to answer to this man, but he got filled with that warm, nostalgic feeling yet again. The young knight put his hand on the papers, recognizing Eichi’s calligraphy-like handwriting, Sena’s stylized letters. He missed them, he missed them so much and he made them worry beyond what he could even imagine. Has he been mourned by them? The thought almost made him cry, how is he going to make it up  to them? “My Lord… what answers are you seeking from me? You seemingly gathered all these letters as if knowing I will end up paying a visit here,” he asked quietly, raising a hand to run it over his dry eyes. 

“I don’t want to bother you too much… The medic told me you probably passed out because of stress and a previous wound, so you need to rest.”

“It’s alright, my Lord. I don’t think I can rest until I’m back home anyway.” Leo smiled as brightly as he could, and the head of the Suous looked at him for a while, visibly judging him.

“Lord Itsuki seems to think one thing while the king tells another and you’re at the very centre of it… Tell me, Tsukinaga Leo, is this kingdom really finally heading towards change?”

   How was he supposed to know? Leo wondered at first but then he remembered the time he spent at Castle Valkyrie. The alliance he made to protect the knights wasn’t the same thing to one of the guardians, without a doubt. It almost seemed as if Shu had a bigger role for him than that. He had to make sure it won’t get out of his control, somehow… 

   He took a few steps towards the railing of the terrace and gazed at the fields in front of him, recalling the music he’s been hearing for the past few days. He wasn’t sure why, but he got an impression it was somehow related to everything that was happening around him and these lands. What has he got himself involved in… Yet, he felt calm about it. He knew what he  _ wasn’t _ supposed to do, after all.

“I don’t know about the kingdom itself, my lord… But I intend to somehow change it for the better,” he said, pointing his hand up the sky and turning back to Lord Suou. “I don’t know what exactly Lord Itsuki or King Rei are planning but change is the part of the tale of Leo Tsukinaga. Please look forward to it! Wahahaha!”

 


	7. Rei

 

It took him almost three months to return from the castle Valkyrie to Laerad. There was a deep, fresh scar on his arm, and he was forced to stay for weeks at the Suous’ to rest. Leo didn’t exactly mind, though. He didn’t spend a lot of a time in the palace, meeting with Mama and sometimes accidentally getting involved in raids Suou’s people made against the bandits on the fields. He earned both neverending scolding and gratitude. And new armor, once Lord Suou understood the boy wasn’t going to stop getting involved once the knight saw his help might be needed.

“Lord Itsuki might be right in claiming that you will become a hero this kingdom needs, so I’m not having you die from peasantry before his tale starts,” he said during one of his lectures, clearly affected by Leo’s manner of speech. Though the truth was that the young knight’s tale already had started. Leo wasn’t aware of that yet, but he was the kingdom’s small sensation, and with each time he did something especially reckless and spectacular, there was new gossip spreading about the mysterious redhead helping the Suous. Hearing one of those rumors, Leo made to himself a mental note to start wearing a helm or at least a hood. 

But finally, he decided he needed to go back. He had enough of rest (“What rest, Leo-san?” Madara scoffed with amusement, poking the boy lying sleepily on the tavern’s table) and playing dead for so long definitely had people believing it was actually true. And besides… what was supposed to last for barely a month, his journey lasted way longer, all leaves disappeared from trees, inviting the winter to erase all life from the kingdom. 

It was yet to snow when he arrived at the capital with his companion, sighing heavily at the thought of returning to his duties. Mikejima was right, he deserved the time off and he wasn’t doing anything but fighting all this time. Not to mention, in winter it would be good to help his family… Spend some fun time with Eichi...

“We are now somewhere where I can not accompany you any further, Leo-san~.” Madara’s voice had sung when he glanced at the castle towering over the streets of the capital with amazement. “Ah, thank you for bringing me here anyway! I wish I could see the place you live in, but perhaps one day I’ll be worthy enough to visit the castle! Ahahahaha!” 

“Hmm…” Leo couldn’t think of an answer right away and looked at at the hill, where King Rei resided. The idea of Mikejimama visiting this place suddenly gave him chills. He wouldn’t want someone as free as him ever having to see this castle from the inside. No one else needed to be stuck in that place.

“But don’t forget to come by the capital sometimes, bestie!” he shook away the bad feeling and grinned to his companion. And tried to jump away from him before inevitable happened, but he wasn’t quick enough, Madara taking him by the sides and lifting up with loud laughter, accompanied by Leo’s groan. “Mama!! Please--”

“Ahahah! Leo-san, of course I will visit! We’re accomplices now, aren’t we? And I need to deliver you the thing we talked about! Ahahahaha!” There was a mischievous blink in Madara’s eyes, and despite being embarrassed (Madara still kept him in his arms), Leo returned the big smile. 

“The thing~” he singsonged, to which Mikejima responded with an even more melodic, “The thing,” and they laughed again. They were going to see each other soon, and they were about to start the greatest revolution of this kingdom. All they had to do was fool all of Eidrheim about it.

“Beware of the king, Leo-san! I will come running if he catches you!” Madara put down his friend back on the ground, and both of them couldn’t help their smiles. They grew so close during this journey and got along so well in the end, Mikejima said they were on the same wavelength, and even though Leo was lost as to what that exactly meant, he couldn’t agree more. But it was finally time to part ways, even though their fate seemed to be still connected. Leo was returning to the capital, confident that he achieved a lot just by successfully returning. He almost lost hope that it would happen, but now Rittsu and Sena were right behind the gates… He missed them so much… And ah, he was so so tired after this journey… He would spend winter at home, there was no other option.

And so, Tsukinaga Leo climbed the hill which led to Sakuma’s castle, in new shining armor and his used sword. Despite being considered dead by the king himself. It was going to be quite a surprise to him, wasn’t it..?

Of course he got stopped by the guards, but Leo only smiled at their shocked faces, laughing loudly.

“It was foolish of you to assume I would be killed so easily in the first place! Wahaha! Leo Tsukinaga from the west coast still has his role to fulfil, wahaha!”

“It's true…” The guard seemed both shocked and displeased that this tiny man was standing all well in front of him. Leo grinned again and moved to get past the guards when the same soldier stopped him, grimace on his face. “Who do you take yourself for, sir? We must take you to the king right this instant!”

“What?! I don’t want to… I had a long journey-” Leo started a complaint, but the soldier didn’t listen to him and extended his hand, as if expecting Tsukinaga to give him something.

“Please cooperate and hand over your weapons, Sir. You agree with me that your sudden appearance is suspicious, right?” 

“Haah?! No way! Can you imagine what I went through to get back here?! I nearly lost my sword! And my life!”

But complaints were only making his situation worse, and after a small struggle, Leo ended up not only without his weapon but also handcuffed, cursing under his nose and breathing heavily from exertion. He wouldn’t stop trying to go past the first gate until the other guard told him he’d be treated like a traitor if he didn’t calm down.

“To treat the royal knight and king’s representative like this…” Not that he ever really cared about his status, but it wasn’t a return he had planned. 

“How do you know about your promotion, Tsukinaga?” asked the soldier escorting him, but he got no answer, young knight pouting and puffing out his cheeks. For a second Leo wondered if it was a good idea to return to the Laerad to begin with. Staying here was part of a plan he came up with Lord Shu. There was a possibility that he’d be interrogated and it seemed that it was about to happen. He was prepared for that, probably… As long as they wouldn’t decide to torture him. The thought alone was scary, but he had experienced a lot of pain during his journey, he could do it. He had to.

At the castle’s entrance he was handed over to another guards, two men looking at him with sympathy. 

“Sena will be so relieved to see that you’re fine, Sir.” One of them spoke up when they passed through the hallways and Leo raised his head, hearing the familiar name.

“Sena? You just said Sena! You did, right?? Is he fine? Is he in the castle? No one hurt my knight, right?!” As if touched with a magic wand, the knight started bombarding his escort with questions, his voice concerned. It felt like it had been years since he’d seen that grumpy silverhead.

“Sena… Didn’t he want to return to his family’s island today..?” The taller guard pondered and Leo jumped in front of him, ignoring his restraints.

“Can someone stop him? Please! I haven’t seen him in months! Pretty please, please, please! I will be in your debt!” He wanted to confirm his knight was fine, maybe he’d get to see Rittsu at some point too… The men looked at each other for a while, and the one that mentioned Sena first smiled a bit, shrugging his arms.

“Sir Leo, do you promise to not cause trouble to my partner?” he asked, glancing at the other. “I’m jealous of Sena… to have such a sovere- Ah, I didn’t say it. I’ll try to stop him.” Leo blinked few times hearing obvious complaints towards the king, but in his position it wasn’t wise to pick up the topic, so he only nodded and whistled loudly.

“Thank you so much!! I love you!! I hope I can see him soon, ah…”

“...Let’s get going, Sir. The king’s waiting for you.”

...Right, he was still in quite some trouble. Young knight looked behind at his restrained hands and sighed. If not for people that knew him and had some sympathy to him, he’d feel like a criminal now. At least he knew that Sena was still here and fine… Did he give up on Leo in the end..? He and Lord Suou decided to not announce that he was alive, Leo didn’t even contact his family or Eichi… This probably caused so much trouble to them.

He tried to keep the friendly conversation with his guard, though as they proceeded through the hallways and reached king’s living area Leo became quiet, anxiety creeping into his mind no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

“Sir…” His companion wanted to say something to cheer him up when they stood in front of the doors to the king’s rest place. He couldn’t think of anything one should say now, but hopefully the person he escorted was Leo Tsukinaga himself, the youngest royal knight in history, a delusional boy of vast imagination and monster strength.

“The king is going to talk to me in his bedroom.” There was a terror on the boy’s face, and the guard barely managed to stifle a chuckle.

“No Sir, it’s few chambers connected-”

“The king wants to see you, Sir Tsukinaga Leo.” The explanation was interrupted midway and one of the servants came from behind the doors and invited him in. Leo took a step inside, heart pounding in his chest. As doors closed behind him, he took a quick look around the big, decorative living room with countless couches, comfortably-looking pillows and a large, impressive-looking library. Only after a second did he notice he was alone in this room, and it was ominously quiet. If it only weren’t the king’s chambers he’d relax a little, but like this Leo expected this old vampire to appear out of nowhere. He took a few steps inside, breathing quietly to calm himself down. He was still worn down after his journey, so if the king wasn’t here, he was just going to rest for a bit on one of these couches. And as he sat down, he heard a characteristic chuckle.

“Kukuku… I see you’re as insolent as ever, child.”

Leo tensed up on a couch but shook his head. He hadn’t done anything yet, he reminded himself. He just had to remember what he already prepared on his way back here… Ah, he really felt like a criminal, he still had his hands tied up after all, even on this comfortable couch… 

“I apologize, Your Majesty. I felt tired after my long journey, didn't want to be rude by sitting down, I will stand up right away if I have to,” he answered, finding the source of the giggle from before. The king slowly entered the room from the neighbouring one and looked at the knight with slight amusement on his face. Leo had to admit that for a mad person, Rei Sakuma looked as eternal and unshakable as ever. And the boy realized that this is what was terrifying about the king. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking and planning, so Leo wouldn’t be able to tell if he actually managed to fool him. 

“Please sit Tsukinaga, your presence here after so long is a proof alone of what you've been through.” The king closed the distance between them and his cold fingers reached out to Leo's neck. The knight jumped in his place, his body remembering this sensation all too well despite the whole time that had passed. Was he… was he called here just to be a meal?! 

The king leaned closer and Leo felt his breath on his shoulder, now almost bare since he had to get rid of all of his equipment before entering the castle. Was this the reason why this happened to him in the first place?! 

“Your Grace…” he started, feeling slight panic. He expected questioning, even torture, but this was different. He wasn't prepared to be ever bitten again. His eyes locked with the king’s for a short while, and on Rei's lips appeared a small smirk. 

“I didn’t compliment it the last time, but your blood has an extraordinary, exotic taste, Tsukinaga. I was filled with regret that I had to let go of something so delicious.”

Deep blush rose on Leo’s cheeks, but he wasn't able to pinpoint if it was because of the weird compliment or anger. It was humiliating, he wasn't even considered a person, let alone a knight by the king. He made a huge mistake coming back to the castle and should have stayed with Mikejimama.

“But it seems like Leo Tsukinaga’s loyalty is something people could write songs about…” The king chuckled and pushed him gently deeper on the coach, Leo’s neck resting on a backrest, making it hard to move or struggle. His breath hitched but the boy realized he didn’t have any other choice but to become a royal meal once more. The king sat down next to him, covering part of Leo’s body with a cape, and like a dream the knight remembered him saying before that he didn’t like cold blood. Calm down Leo Tsukinaga, it wasn’t very painful last time. After few deep breaths he closed his eyes, turning his head. 

“You’ve matured up on this journey, didn’t you Tsukinaga?” If not for the circumstances, Leo would also think the king was actually being gentle with him, or there was a purpose to all this talking. “But I’m sure you’re glad to be back to your small knight. So if we can go through this without trouble, no one will get hurt, is that fine?”

“What?! Sena has nothing to do with it!” In the end he couldn’t remain calm when Sena got mentioned, and he glared at the smiling king who kept stroking his neck with his long, cold fingers, smiling almost like a big child. Leo narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to just scream threats at this person, when it was obvious not only him would pay for that. Calm down Tsukinaga Leo, he repeated desperately again in his mind. 

“That’s unfair… My king told me he's not a monster last time, uh… I should trust in my loyalty to the crown? Let’s be over with it quickly, I want to come back home.” 

He'd never said a bigger lie in his whole life.

But it was what being an adult in this cursed castle meant, Leo concluded, ignoring the king’s quiet laughter. The faster they’d get over with it, the better. Yet he wasn’t able to stifle a small moan when Rei’s fangs sunk into his neck. His body tensed up against his will, and he gritted his teeth, trying his best to at least control his breath.

But he was getting weaker so fast it was terrifying, his head spinning, neck feeling numb from pain and on top of that he heard the music again after weeks. Could it be… Leo tried to look at the king but his sight became blurry, his breathing ragged despite his all efforts. Calling the king hungry was an understatement, Rei Sakuma was almost ravenous and didn’t care this time if he was causing him any pain. This man didn’t really care if he’d die here and it wasn’t really surprising, Leo Tsukinaga was dead to the kingdom, after all.

But when knight thought he was going to pass out from the blood loss, the king stood up, sighing contently and showing him a warm smile, boy’s blood on his pale lips.

“I am grateful for your sacrifice once more, Tsukinaga.” The king almost purred out these words, Leo's blood still bubbling in his mouth, and moved to one of the cabinets. Leo moved but he was too weak to lift his body even slightly, a whole chamber dancing in front of his eyes, Rei’s voice muffled by the loud, dramatic sounds. Was it some sort of a warning..? It was completely useless if he couldn’t even get up..!

“Shall we talk a little now? Depending on your answers I’m not going to imprison you, of course.” King’s voice sounded pretty formal when he returned to the knight, placing on a cupboard next to the couch something, probably a coup. “Drink this, it should clear up your head for some time.”

He wasn’t able to make a cheeky comment about his, not moving even an inch and forcing himself to pay attention, as hard as it was. Damn it, he could barely see or hear! It seemed bad, no matter how hard he tried staying conscious. It was probably an impossible effort now.

“No? There is no reason to be stubborn now, Tsukinaga.” He heard the king’s voice, audibly expecting any reaction from him. This was really, really bad…

“My hands… are tied, Your Grace...” he muttered weakly, his face twisting from the exertion that speaking and paying attention required now. “Forgive me for seeming… stubborn.” Here was the cheeky remark, so perhaps he wasn’t dying yet. And the king laughed anyway. 

“That is true indeed, I shall send for the guards to release you. It’s not a way to treat the king’s representative, is it?” Rei chuckled more to himself, and honestly if he could, Leo would laugh too. Instead his body started shaking, overtaken with piercing cold. The king didn’t pay attention to his state anymore though, heading towards the window (or so Leo assumed, his consciousness flickering a bit).

“Well then Leo. Tell me, why did my friend release you?” Finally the first question fell, but it caused nothing but confusion in Leo, young knight unable to connect who the king’s friend might be. Did he have any to begin with?

“King’s friend…”

“Lord Itsuki Shu, Leo! I could converse with you for an eternity like this, but you don’t have one!” The boy grimaced. Normally he would want to come up with an answer on his own, but he was just too slow, it was hard to think of what he agreed with Lord Shu. He moved his head slightly, noticing a trail of dark blood on his chest and shirt. The knight closed his eyes, trying to calm down despite how weak he was right now. He just sent for Sena… He couldn’t just give up here.

“I can be of use to him… I think,” he answered quietly. Movement of the cape made him realize that the king was looking at him again. Ah, if the king wasn’t going to kill him could he at least let him rest already…

“Look at me Tsukinaga. What sort of use?” Oh really, opening his eyes seemed almost impossible, but Leo tried his best, seeing that the king’s tall, dark figure was closer to him. Whether he maintained any eye contact was beyond him.

“...”

“Tsukinaga.”

He almost lost touch with reality, but Rei’s demanding voice brought him back.

“To spy…” He wasn’t really thinking what he was saying anymore, he was cold and weak. It was enough for him.

“This is a bad lie, Tsukinaga. You need to focus more.” The next thing Leo felt was a warm hand on his cheeks opening his mouth and pouring some sort of medicine, probably the one from the table. He coughed with convulsion and the world in front of him spiralled once more. The knight kept coughing, his body curling for so long, he didn’t even realize that meanwhile someone had entered the chamber to free his hands. They fell without any strength to his sides but finally, he managed to calm down, seeing almost normally when he opened his eyes again.

“You humans are indeed weak creatures, but I suppose I must forgive you, considering you’re not in your right mind.” Leo could finally see Rei shaking his head slowly, and even though he still felt weak, he at least he had some energy to start thinking. “Do you remember the question I asked?”

“What sort of use…” he repeated, not without trouble, but his voice was a bit stronger. Think fast Leo Tsukinaga! “It was two months ago… I got kidnapped and abducted during that time aghh, think Leo Tsukinaga, you’re a genius after all…”

He wasn’t interrupted, and he couldn’t tell the king was getting annoyed with him, but he needed some time. The answer wasn’t to spy on the crown, it was something less harmful for Leo himself. Of course, the answer about fixing what Sakuma’s regime ruined wasn’t an option.

“Tsume…” he finally remembered the name of the boy that was residing in the castle, the one that Leo brought here himself. “It was about Tsume,” he repeated with confidence. 

King glared at him for a while, a very long while, but he understood what that meant. Itsuki wanted the youngest Guardian back under his wing. The thing he finally found after years. It was an act of treason, almost. So that was his friend's choice. But what was a single knight at his court able to do? Perhaps he was simply some sort of a message. 

Rei crossed his arms, many thoughts and emotions storming inside of him. At least Tsukinaga seemed to be a loyal fool… for now. There was still one thing bothering him, but there was no real way to confirm it, even if the knight in front of him was speaking truthfully…

“There is a prophecy saying that I’m going to be killed by a young knight… It’s not related to my friend. However, you, Leo Tsukinaga, seem to be able to overcome any obstacles and come back alive… I’ve been wondering what you’re capable of for a while.” Yes, when Tsukinaga didn’t come back after a month, he announced him dead, expecting that Shu wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of his unannounced delegation. At the same time he wanted to get rid of a knight that was becoming way too loud at his court… Yes, Tsukinaga Leo had was growing surprisingly popular for someone who couldn’t even offer him a sword during his knighting ceremony. And, to his own surprise, after Leo was one of the few survivors from the suicide mission he came up with, the king started paying attention to what he was doing. It was certain that this boy was someone extraordinary at this point.

But the Tsukinaga in front of him now seemed almost sick, shaking on the couch, face almost white from blood loss and dark circles already appeared under his eyes from struggling to keep awake alone. As he was now, he was absolutely harmless, even when he managed a small laugh.

“It is pretty hard… to kill the king, Your Majesty.”

It wasn’t an answer of any sort, but Rei turned around satisfied. The boy was absolutely right. He was a powerful vampire that had ruled over this kingdom since its very beginning. Just some loud knight couldn’t kill an eternal being.

“That was a pleasant conversation, Tsukinaga, once again you’re an entertainment to me. You can leave now.” With these words the king disappeared into the other chamber. He had a lot to think about now.

 

The moment the king left, Leo took a deep shaking breath, relief washing over him. Truthfully, the king had taken more of his blood than he anticipated because the medicine he took was already wearing down, his consciousness slipping. He had to leave this place. Even if it felt like there was no strength in his body left to even get up on his own. 

The boy rolled onto one side and slowly tried to get up. His arms were giving in instantly, but leaving this place was more important, he needed to lie down somewhere far from the king, maybe from this castle… He knew that this incident would repeat itself in the future. He was such a fool to return here. Finally he stood up, putting most of his weight on the couch, and with small steps he moved towards the door. There should be some help outside, right…

He was wrong about that. The kingsguard had to move somewhere closer to the king himself. The young knight leaned on a wall, breathing heavily, He had to move further, the king’s living area was usually quite empty, no one was really disturbing the ruler of these lands without any need. There was only a small chance that he’d meet Rittsu in the chambers closeby. It was actually quite unlikely, as the prince rather avoided being in the same place as his brother. He’d have to settle for passing out on a hallway at this rate...

Using wall as his support, he slowly headed towards Ritsu’s chambers… Maybe if he was lucky he could lie down over there until he was found by the other vampire. At least Ritsu wouldn’t bite him… probably. 

He was aware that he only took a few more steps before his knees buckled under him and Leo slowly collapsed on a floor with a small whine. 

“This is… bad…” His head hurt so much, he probably only had a few more seconds before he’d pass out.

“... Tsukippi? Is it you Leo, Tsukinaga Leo?” His face already touched the cold floor when he heard a familiar voice and rushed steps. It was only partially familiar, because he’d never heard Rittsu this concerned before. Ah… He hadn’t heard him in so long…

“Rittsu…” He raised his head, eyes filling up with tears in one last kick of adrenaline. “I’m so happy… I won’t die here alone…”

“Of course you won’t die, Tsukippi… Huh, you’re so cold...“ The younger Sakuma kneeled next to him, his red eyes shining in the darkness that Leo’s world was slowly becoming. It reminded him of the king, so the boy shuddered, having no control over tears falling down his cheeks. “There, there… Rittsu is here, Tsukippi. Secchan too. What happened-- Rei.” The vampire must have realized already from where the fresh smell of blood was coming from. Ritsu’s usually laid back voice became cold, filled with killing intent. Leo shuddered once more, his mind finally giving in, and his head fell inert, almost hitting the hard floor if not for Ritsu’s reaction. The last emotion the young knight remembered was fear.

 


	8. TENSHI

“He’s not waking up, why won’t we call medics, Kuma-kun?” 

Oh… he knew this grumpy, worried voice was music to his ears. His head felt very heavy, and Leo sighed as if he was slowly waking up from a deep, deep sleep. He was still so tired… The meaning of the conversation that was happening somewhere above his head wasn’t exactly reaching him yet, but it sounded so pleasant… He hadn’t heard these voices in years...

“Secchan you’re noisy… I know what Ousama needs now~ Maakun taught me.” That was Ritsu’s voice, he sounded as easygoing as ever, so Leo’s lips raised up into a small smile. He’d had such a bad nightmare with him...

“Ousama? ...Well, I suppose you have your share of experience on that matter. I just don’t understand why... “ Izumi’s voice suddenly got higher and Leo furrowed his brow, this didn’t sound so pleasant anymore. “I thought he wouldn’t be coming back and he’s here, like… like this. And it’s-”

“Secchan~ You’re going to give Ousama nightmares.” Ritsu’s voice was soft but firm at the same time, trying to calm Izumi down, and Leo sensed some movement above his head. He shut his eyes tighter, trying to work against his waking mind. “Ah, look Secchan, our Ousama is distressed. Pat his head.”

“Huh?! I’m not doing that--!”

“Secchan shush.”

“Ugh-- Who are you calling Ousama anyway, such a bold name...” Izumi’s voice lowered to a whisper and Leo could feel the warmth of his hand stopping right above his hand. “He’s still so cold...”

“Go ahead Secchan, Ousama is Ousama~”

At this point Leo realized that he was very much awake and Izumi’s hand was right above him. Of course, his desire to tease him a little was as big as Ritsu’s now, so he tried to grimace again a bit more. His head was pounding anyway, he felt sick. Very sick.

“... Sena.” he mumbled for more dramatism (truthfully his throat felt so dry, he wouldn’t be able to do much more).

“I-I understand, fine…” It was so pleasant, the young knight couldn’t help a contented smile basically the moment he felt those warm, slim fingers mixing with his locks. Of course, he gave away himself in an instant and the hand closed on his hair, accompanied by the vampire’s laughter. “You little… orange dwarf.”

“Wahah… you silver… cotton ball.” Leo slowly opened his eyes and without hesitation tried to get up to jump on his friend but his entire world twisted and sharp pain in his head stopped him midway. Both Izumi and Ritsu rushed to catch him without hesitation, too.

“You idiot! What the hell are you doing?!” Leo almost whined, Izumi’s scolding too close to his ear. He felt like he could vomit now, the pain was so intense. You’d think he’d be used to it by now… “Honestly, only a fried brain like you could just…”

“Sena, Sena shut up…” The boy whined, leaning on his knight without any hesitation, and tears pricked into his eyes. He felt weak and tired and frankly speaking, anxious for no reason. It felt like he just woke up from very long, bad dreams.  “Sena I’m back… I promised… Ahah.”

The hold on him tightened and Izumi for once didn’t hesitate to hide in his shoulder, sob shaking with his entire body. It wasn’t surprising. Even if he didn’t want to, Leo realized that these three months weren’t a bad dream, he really must have returned just now. He put his weak arms gently on silverhead’s back, stroking it lightly, calmingly. It was fine, he was finally back. Alive. Just very, very tired…

“You idiot…” Izumi murmured with shaking voice, still trying to calm down while Leo raised his head lightly, his eyes meeting with the man that was standing a bit on the side of the bed he was in. Rittsu tried a small smile but there was something hesitant about it, and the knight faintly remembered his dark, filled-with-killing-lust eyes, himself collapsed on a floor… So it wasn’t a dream either, huh? Though the vampire seemed nothing close to the one he remembered. Maybe just oddly serious, but these eyes were shining with amusement rather than bloodlust.

“Mmm hello Ousama. You stole my bed, you know?”

“Ousama? Hm, I’m sorry?” Thinking of, this place definitely didn’t look like knights quarters, and it was definitely one of the royal chambers, somehow pretty similar to the one he remembered before… A shudder ran through Leo’s body and Izumi calmed down and straightened, saying that he would go and request something warm to drink for him. The young knight nodded and fell lightly on a pillow behind him. He followed Sakuma’s gaze which looked  after Leo’s knight as he disappeared behind big, decorative doors.

“Secchan was very worried, you know… He wanted to start looking for you all over the kingdom.” 

Leo had to stifle a sob that built up in his throat at the thought alone. So Sena didn’t give up on hm, he still wanted to look for him, no matter how hopeless it seemed… He would thank him later, somehow. 

“I have the best knight I could ask for…” he sighed leaning into pillows deeper, wishing at least his headache would already go away. “Thank you for taking care of him, Rittsu.”

Sakuma shook his head, the smile leaving his face. He seemed like he wanted to say something else but couldn’t gather himself to do it. So there was a silence between them for a while, Leo trying to wake up his drowning with fatigue mind but the thing that bothered him the most was how weak he felt right now. He didn’t want to remember how it happened, but he should probably confirm it, at least for the peace of mind.

“Ousama-”

“Rittsu-”

Both of them started at the same time and looked flustered at each other, right at the moment when Izumi came back to the chamber, holding a tray with a steaming mug and something hidden under a silver lid. Probably a meal for Leo, but he didn’t pay attention to it now. 

“What’s up with you two, lovers quarrel?” Izumi’s wit was back and he obviously tried to get back at them, but they just looked at him briefly, a big grin on Leo’s face. “W-what?”

“Are you jealous, Sena?” 

“I’m going to shove this meat down your throat.”

“Uwaa scary, scary! Sena is so brutal! Wahaha!” With these two around, at least his mood was improving quickly, Leo would leave the bed to ruffle their heads if he didn’t know he was unable to do so already. “Ahh it would be so nice if you could meet Mama…”

“Whose mama? Yours? Why so?” Izumi seemed completely unfazed at his words and put the tray next to his sovereign. “Everything is going to disappear from that tray even if I have to force you to eat it, got it?”

“Don’t mama me, Sena! I’m not eating anything that is green and shapeless!”

“See?! This is why you’re still a dwarf, you didn’t grow at all through these--”

“Ahem, Ousama.” Rittsu’s voice interrupted their small quarrel, and both knights looked at the prince, who still kept a serious expression. “Not that I really care, but instead of fighting with Secchan, did you want to ask me something?” As if confirming how little he cares, the vampire yawned loudly.

“Eh? I forgot! Sena, it’s your fault! Ahh, it was important...!” The boy yelled and shook his head rapidly. And then instead of his headache, he felt as if he pulled his skin on neck. He knew that feeling well, so Leo reached slowly with his hand, his fingers brushing on a familiar material of bandages, and the rest of color escaped from his face. He touched too many bandages like this these past three months.

“He really bit me again…” he whispered, memories of being handcuffed on a couch and king Rei leaning above him, forcing medicine down his throat… He could feel cold sweat washing down his whole body. It was a wonder that he was still alive, probably.

“Rei bit you… again?” So it wasn’t a dream, Ritsu’s eyes really could darken like that, filled with some terrifying emotions. Leo tried his hardest to not lean back. “He’s… He keeps playing with you. You almost died and he’s done that again, right? Icchan was supposed to kill you, yes? You’re the only one that came back. Tsukippi, why?”

Leo didn’t answer right away, turning his head. For some reason he hesitated to tell them what happened to him. Part of him wished he could pretend that nothing went wrong. He didn’t see his whole squad dying in front of his eyes, he didn’t start a collaboration with Lord Itsuki, didn’t start hearing weird music that was only in his head. The head of the Suou family didn’t decide to support him if he needed it, and he didn’t intend to become the kingdom’s savior with a bard he met on the way… He nearly died again and part of him wanted to pretend, at least for a while, that he was still just a knight.

But he wasn’t. The way Rittsu addressed him before implied that he had a different status, not only in the kingdom but also on this cursed court. He was becoming someone important, just like he wanted.

“Kuma-kun, it’s not the time to keep asking him. Leo-kun needs to rest…” Ah Sena, had he noticed what’s going on? Was he trying to protect him? The knight smiled sadly at him and tried to lift up his body, shaking his head slightly. He knew he couldn’t afford to turn away now, not when Ritsu Sakuma, the prince of this kingdom, was asking.

“Leo-kun…”

Sitting in a straight position was taking a lot from him so he leaned a bit ahead, trying to catch eye contact with the prince.

“Why are you calling me ‘Ousama’, Rittsu? I can be killed for that, and your brother might not forgive you so easily either.” He forced a serious tone. It wasn’t perfect timing, Leo was already feeling the urge to sleep again… It would take a bit to get better this time, it seemed…

“I won’t let him do that.” The prince of Eirdheim took a deep breath and paused for a moment. And after few seconds, he kneeled in front of the bed, in front of the dumbfounded Leo. Was he for real? He was a prince, a vampire. But Ritsu actually lowered his head, smiling a little. “Tsukippi, it’s fun around you… and you seem to be up to something interesting. Let me help you a little bit so you won’t die on the way, okay? You mortals are so fragile…”

What. Both Izumi and Leo both looked bewildered, unable to make any sense out of the vampire’s words at first. The redhead started slowly suspecting that he was already sleeping. He glanced at Sena, but the silverhead was staring with his mouth open at the kneeling Sakuma, so it seemed that he had no idea about Ritsu’s intentions either. Was it one of Ritsu’s teasing jokes? Did he really want to make a fool out of Leo now?

“You’re pledging to me..?” Well, he was already a brave fool, he could as well ask the question that was already hanging in the air. “You remember that you’re the prince, right Rittsu?”

The vampire chuckled and nodded. He seemed somewhat both nervous and amused kneeling like that but wasn’t backing off. Leo forgot for a while he was exhausted and cold because of the bloodloss, his thoughts running wild at this very moment. So this was really happening.

“I suppose so… But now you need to give me a pretty sword too, Ousama~” Ritsu raised his head, his fangs shining in a smile. “I could protect you with my power alone, but the sight wouldn’t be too pretty, ahah…” The man closed his eyes and Sakuma seemed more like an animal than a human for a few seconds. Leo realized he was not very eager to see how a vampire acts on a battlefield. It seemed like a pool of blood, torn throats and separated limbs, all caused by a single person… ah, he was getting lost in his thoughts again.

“I don’t have one now! Ah, Rittsu if I knew I’d stop by the finest blacksmith and order one made with the hardest steel..!”

“Fufu… Silver will do then, Ousama~ You’re not going to complain about lack of gold as the King’s representative, right?”

“Oh!! That’s true! I’m going to get a private chamber, wahaha! That was sure fast!”

“Hold on you two!” When for once it seemed like Leo and Ritsu were caught in the same pace, the one to disturb it was Izumi Sena and his annoyed voice.

The young sovereign looked at him and his confused face while Ritsu stood up and sat on the bed next to Leo. His face not displaying any emotion in particular, but he was aware of the anger that was boiling inside of the younger Sakuma. There must be more to his decision than just finding Leo collapsed on a floor. But anyway, now the concern was these lost-looking, pretty turquoise eyes of Sena’s.

“Why am I left out? I don’t understand what is happening when you two talk about protecting you, pledging and all these annoying things. Leo-kun, you almost died! So frustrating!” It was a pure concern, Izumi Sena expected any sort of explanation from the person he was serving. The person he already failed to protect. Kuma-kun had no idea what he was getting into.

“I know, Sena.” Leo smiled softly and leaned ahead to grab his knight’s hand as if trying to calm him down and assure that he was here the whole time. “It’s so it won’t happen in the future, I think… So no one else suffers from the King’s tyranny…” Maybe it was a premise of his fate unfolding before him, or the way Rittsu kept calling him Ousama over and over had been getting into his head, but he felt a rush of weird inspiration, words pouring from his mouth. He wanted to express his gratitude to his knight, his worries and hopes he obtained through these months. 

“Sena… I’ve been a naive knight and I only caused you worry, right? A careless Leo Tsukinaga who marched through this kingdom, arrogant in his so-called power! No wonder you didn’t want to tell me anything, I was so stupid. I still am, in fact…” Leo smiled bitterly and looked up at his first knight. 

“I want to destroy this sad kingdom, Sena. I can’t just sit here and enjoy my youth knowing what is happening behind these walls. Youth! What a joyful word that is, but I’ve been only turning a blind eye to what was happening around me… I thought that my oaths are something important, that I can serve this kingdom and do anything on my own. But instead I ended up dragging you into something I can’t quite understand myself…”

“Sena, I’m sorry, okay? I can’t do anything without you. So much for a genius warrior, I won’t manage on my own at all. So… help me? Let’s put an end to this rotten kingdom drowning in despair and woe and rebuild it into something where in the future we will be able to sit and enjoy our youth. After that… I’m going to reward you so much Sena! I swear on the known and unknown gods that I will dedicate the rest of my life to showing my gratitude for your service… No! An entire lifetime wouldn’t be enough to do that! I will reward you, your family, your future sons, friends… Just follow me for now, okay? If I can later put a smile on your face for a second, even drowning myself and the world in blood and rebuilding it isn’t going to mean anything, and I will be able to leave this world in peace…” The knight sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. 

“No matter how battered and broken I am, I’m going to be satisfied as long as I’m able make this difference with Sena by my side. It may be very selfish but I swear I will grant your every wish, too. Just tell me what it is and I can make it happen.”

 

“...”

 

There was no immediate answer from Izumi after Leo’s spontaneous speech, and he himself seemed even more lost than a while ago. His face turned red and he shook his head as if trying to cool himself down. It didn’t work, so he sighed and instead reached for his sovereign’s hand himself.

“You can’t explain things at all, Leo-kun.” he mumbled, not looking at redhead who was already slightly wobbling in bed. “...I don’t have any choice, do I? I have already pledged to aid you with my body and mind… You’d have gotten yourself killed otherwise long ago, you idiot. So… Don’t do anything stupid and I’ll follow you anywhere, got it?” As long as he could make that dumbass put away his sword one day, he was g _ oing  _ to do anything so that he wouldn’t disappear again. Kuma-kun called him Ousama… The King, Leo-sama… Is that what the vampire wanted from that boy? There was really no one else who could protect him but Izumi… Contrary his words, he kissed the palm of Leo’s hand with reverence.

“Huh… Secchan you’re blushing~”

“...”

Leo giggled weakly and slowly fell on his pillows, exhausted. This small speech took entire energy from him.

“Three is already a guard, isn’t it…,” sounded Ritsu’s pondering voice. “Although it is a bit bothersome now, that day when you two found me in the garden must have been a fated day. I’m happy… Maybe I can show it to Rei one day… Make me proud of serving you, Ousama~”

Leo only answered with a smile, his consciousness leaving him already. He wasn’t making much sense out of Ritsu’s words anymore, and soon he was to fall asleep again.

“Ah! You were supposed to eat this! Leo-kun, don’t pretend to sleep now!”

“Ah… I forgot kiss his hand. Ousama, don't sleep yet~”

 

♘♚♘

 

The winter came to the West Coast way earlier than local scholars were predicting. The young heir of the Tsukinaga Household was the only one not surprised. The song he’d heard were becoming melancholic, a quiet lullaby that was putting the tired kingdom to deserved rest. It was a long, full of work year. The knight was forced to take out all his old, unused fur and put it in covers and sleep like this, even though after months of sleeping only under night’s starry vaults, he was kicking even lighter ones off, made just out of cotton and linen. But he was home, the family was fusing over him like never in his whole life. Ruka-tan even asked few times to stay with him at night, to make sure her brother truly was there. Once the whole Tsukinaga family crawled into the grand bedchamber and they all rested together; ladies of the house fast asleep while head of the family and his heir kept a long, whispering conversation on where their lineage was headed and what their ancestry stood for. In the end the young knight got nothing but his father’s support. If it was for the sake of not only their lands but the whole kingdom… Few but brave people of Tsukinaga we’re under the young Lord’s command. They were few only one paper until next summer anyway, as the crown gave the King’s representative’s family headship over lands further north than their current ones. Should the heir perform well serving the king, the borders of their estate would be expanded. It was all thanks to Ritsu Sakuma, who decided to abuse his power as the prince as much as it was possible.

Truthfully, many people learned on that day that the King had a brother, but it wasn’t something that bothered the royal family. King Rei didn’t even seem to care at all.

But after such a long rest Leo was starting to grow restless. He was safe at his hometown, so he sent Sena off to his island to spend time with his family as well. And Leo had to clear up the information that he was dead so a lot of his evenings were spent on writing letters debunking this news. Somehow it was rather nerve-wracking to await for his friends’ reactions. 

Especially the response he awaited the most made him feel almost guilty, plaguing his mind and his whole stay at home. Finally, the knight sent another messenger to Tenshouin Estate. And after packing a few necessary things, Leo saddled his favourite mare and headed towards Tenshouin’s summer residence. 

That’s when the first snow fell, falling with big chunks on his hood and shoulders he was standing at the entrance of a villa that was deserted for this season, waiting for the young Lord to arrive. Of course, there was no time to wait for Eichi’s reply but he knew that he was going to arrive as soon as possible. Although they weren’t separated for so long this time, Leo was considered dead for most of these long months. As calculating and sceptical as the young Lord was, he had to come and confirm Leo’s wellbeing himself. He was sure of that, but standing on this cold was making him impatient, irritated and most importantly - freezing.

“Tsukinaga Leo, only a fool would rush here like this if you can’t even tell if Tenshi is in good health now!” He cursed himself after a solid two hours of wait, kicking the snow in front of him, ignoring that his knees were hitting each other because of cold. Well, he wasn’t in absolutely perfect health yet either, but it definitely wouldn’t compare to Tenshouin’s. Besides, Leo was ignoring his own state as soon as he was able to leave bed anyway. 

“He might be dying now and I didn’t even bother to check! Foolish, little Tsukinaga-- Ah! I didn’t say that!”

Leo looked around as if expecting the Grim Reaper himself to come out from behind the trees to announce his lover’s unfortunate end. But he was alone behind these walls, day heading towards its end and the first stars appearing on the sky. If Eichi didn’t appear soon he’d have to either go back home or break in and spend the night inside, like some sort of vagabond (which he in fact was for past few months). His red nose and more snow weren’t helping him to make fast and correct decisions, so eventually he turned towards the villa, as if the easiest way to sneak inside was through the front door. Eventually he started to look around, also intending to find a warmer place for his mare.

Obviously, he wouldn’t be Leo Tsukinaga if he didn’t get too absorbed with his mission and lost focus on his surroundings. The sound of horses arriving at the entrance entirely escaped him as he found a window that lead to some smaller guest chamber. If he covered it later, the cold wouldn’t even reach him from the main part of the building. Of course, this place wasn’t as big as Eichi’s palace, so there wasn’t a second floor or the tower where he could avoid it… This place was still quite new, the young heir of Tenshouin asked to have it built as close to the place where he first confessed as he could. Leo pointed that out almost every time they were here that it was an absolutely masochistic act, but perhaps this place was just that important to him. Their secret, special place where their childhood got swallowed by the dark, restless sea.

He turned around and started looking for some bigger rock, having left his horse in the stables long ago. Of course, he didn’t notice the light appearing inside the residence or quiet calling from in front of the building. The boy picked up the nicely shaped block after a while and was ready to throw it at the window when a familiar voice stopped him. 

“I don't particularly care if you broke it, but the front door is now open, Leo.”

Huh, the way his heart started to race now was incomparable to the rush he felt many times on his journey when he feared for his life. He didn’t have a doubt that it was exactly because he struggled so much for this exact moment. All this while when he was hesitating to turn around, to see his childhood friend, his only real sovereign, as if he was supposed to disappear the moment their eyes met. Contain your excitement and let this magical moment last, Leo Tsukinaga.

The taller boy seemed to sense his fears and moved closer himself, smiling but trying to control his emotions as well. Of course he knew all this time that Leo Tsukinaga could not be killed now when he still was so young by any means, but there was a small part of him that restlessly awaited every message from across Eidrheim. Until the young knight finally deigned to send him a short letter that he was in good health and trying to spend some time with his family. Which Eichi understood, really, but did he not deserve to be informed that his little knight was doing fine? 

His answer was short and bitter, and now he even regretted it, a bit. But Leo wasn’t going to hear anything about that. A part of him still doubted that his eyes weren’t failing him and that small knight in front of him was real anyway. His posture has changed, seemed more confident yet leaning from the weight of experiences he gained through his absence, Eichi would’ve doubted that it was Leo if seeing him trying to break into the residence like this was something no other noble but Leo Tsukinaga would do.

“This time you really have grown, haven’t you? You don’t carry yourself like that hopeful knight who left this residence at the end of summer.” 

Leo couldn’t manage to control himself anymore and turned to face him and oh, he went straight to connect their lips in a so-desired, longing kiss. Eichi sighed and closed his arms around the boy’s thickly clothed waist, knight’s arms locking on his shoulders. Oh, what a relief--Tsukinaga Leo was very much alive and present here, though freezing cold, his red nose poking Eichi’s cheek. 

The kiss was short but deep, desperate, so when Leo pulled away slightly they were both breathing heavily, forming a white mist between them, The stared at each other's eyes, their feelings and fears locked in this embrace, neither willing to break this moment, as if each of them were to be gone if they let go even for a second.

But truthfully, if was freezing outside, so they eventually had to move.

“Leo-”

“You.” The knight interrupted him and Eichi blinked, the charm of the scene disappearing, and he was back in the snow and wind again. Keito would scalp them alive if he saw it.

“Yes, Leo?” The stubborn, pouty look on Leo’s face was so endearing, he always forgot these small details that he could see so clearly even though it was getting really dark. 

“If I could I'd have written to you from Lord Suou! Tenshi, you have no idea what I went through!” 

Of course it was bothering him, and as much as blonde wanted to laugh, he put a pondering expression instead. 

“Oh, so you’ve been having fun with other nobles while I was worrying? The Suous have a cute little boy, don’t they? You always liked to play with kids.”

“You. Are. The most dumb. Tenshi. Did you know?” Leo glared at him, visibly vexed, but his hold was still as gentle as before, so Eichi answered with a smile.

“And yet you’re the one to call me here during such a weather…” His hands reached higher and Tenshouin brought the boy closer into a tight hug. “If I get sick you’ll have to take care of me. Keito won’t let you run away from that this time.”

“Mhm.” Leo rested his head on Eichi’s shoulder, the atmosphere around them as never before. “I’ll devote my life to it.”

No, that’s one thing Eichi wouldn’t allow. As much as he would’ve loved to have him here until the end of his short life, it was clear he was far from being able to cage Tsukinaga here like this. It would be unfair, he could only hold onto the moments like these now. 

“Let’s go inside. You seem to be more likely to catch a cold than me, ahah.”

 

Leo didn't let go of his hand, not even when they went inside. It was endearing and it felt like they were kids again, They were quiet for a long time, the young knight unable to start talking about his adventures right away. And Eichi didn’t push, of course. He saw that the redhead was acting completely different this evening, so his questions would have to wait for another occasion.

Once inside, the young knight looked around the lit-up hallway, now almost empty as not many people kept an eye on this place at this season. It was almost as cold as outside, but his childhood friend led him to the big living room, where there was already a working fireplace, warming up the surroundings. In front of it was one of Eichi’s servants. Probably someone he had to take along with himself before coming here in rush.

“Ah, that’s my new personal servant, Tsumugi Aoba. He helped me prepare everything for these unexpected holidays.” Eichi pointed at the boy in front of them, a man with short, curly dark hair. He turned to them and Leo figured he couldn’t be more than few years older than them.

“There was no need to introduce someone like me, Eichi-kun. Welcome back, Tsukinaga-kun.” The boy bowed a little.

“Huh? Eichi-kun... Tsukinaga-kun..? You are some interesting servant, wahaha! Let’s be friends!” Around more people, Leo’s old antics were returning, and Eichi sighed with relief. Seems he was worrying for nothing and the boy hadn’t broken yet.

Tsumugi smiled softly and shook his head.

“I’m almost done with the dinner, so you two can warm up here for a while. Make sure to eat everything, Tsuki- Sir Leo.” he disappeared in the hallways with these words.

“I’m not a child! Obachan!”

“You two are going to get along just fine, huh? I’m jealous, fufu.”

They ended up cuddled under one blanket for most of the evening. First hesitant, Leo eventually started to tell his lord everything about his journey with Mikejima Madara. For now the result of his mission, King Rei or the music could be skipped. It was the time of the reunion, and they were both missing each other’s touch too much to ruin it. 

“Oh Leo… It seems to have been a very busy time for you, huh… I’ll have you know, I wasn’t lazy all this time either.” The young lord seemed to want to compete with him and raised his head proudly. Tsukinaga giggled and reached to his lover’s lips when they were standing up before they headed to the chamber prepared by Tsumugi for them. 

“I would be disappointed if you were, wahaha!” Leo was aware he was clinging to Eichi today, he had missed him so much. He felt guilty for not contacting him earlier, he wanted to spend eternity in his arms, feel safe and assure the other that everything was fine. And… there were other kinds of thoughts plaguing him, perhaps because he spent too much time around adults for these few months, or maybe because he was already grown up enough for it.

He gave Eichi a long stare and the blonde returned it, as if mimicking it, and tilted his head curiously.

“Something’s on your mind?”

The knight quickly turned his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks. What was he thinking of, so late in the evening?

“Wahaha! I’ll tell you in bed!” ...What on earth had he just said. Eichi also noticed something weird about it, because Leo wasn’t the only one who turned red.

“Leo, have you really grown up so much, swayed by the way commoners live to-”

“Shut up! Shut up! You’re talking too much, stupid Tenshi! I’m running in first!” The boy let go of Eichi’s hand for a first time since they met outside and disappeared in the chamber, taking a big leap and landing on the big bed that was at least five times the size of the small knight. Eichi followed slowly, trying to not show that even his imagination was starting to run wild after his lover’s words. 

Leo hid his face for few minutes, but as Tenshouin approached him from the other side of the bed he turned around, starting to get rid of unnecessary clothes in silence. Eichi decided to follow suit, seeing his partner only in the light of few candles. Tsumugi made sure this place was all warmed up, but didn’t he overdo it a little?? The knight even undressed from his shirt, but this is where young lord stopped, the heart jumping in his chest. The silence fell between them and Eichi seemed to wait for Leo’s first move, but it wasn’t coming. There was only silence between them, so the taller boy crawled on the bed closer, putting arms on Leo’s bare shoulders. His gaze fell on familiar bite marks and the big scar on Leo’s arm. He didn’t mention these before, perhaps it wasn’t the time for that yet, but he wouldn’t be called Eichi Tenshouin if he didn’t ask right away.

“Leo… has the king bit you- Wah!” That was a better provocation than he expected or rather, Eichi actually wanted answers, but Leo turned towards him and pushed him onto the pillows behind him. Tenshouin’s heir gasped, looking straight into these emerald eyes, now dark from many different emotions this boy he still considered a child had never displayed. Oh, he couldn’t think of him as such, could he. These eyes were filled with fear, anger, love and something very new. He knew it was lust. He’d never truly experienced or seen that before, and books never described properly what exactly this shiver was that ran through his quickly-heating up body.

“Please, don’t talk about it today…” There was a single request from his knight and he didn’t hesitate anymore, leaning in for a long, passionate and bold kiss. Leo’s hands didn’t seem to ask if he could wander around his sovereign body, and Eichi’s breath eventually hitched, speeding up slightly.

“...Do you really want me?” Leo asked only once when they both were a hot, sweating mess. He didn’t ask if Eichi could handle it, he never did when he should. He always took from him more than the heir could give and always returned twice as much. No, Leo was giving everything he could, he was aware of that. And he’ll be always greedily reaching for more, making sure they belonged to each other.

“Yes… Show me what you saw, Leo.”

He would never stop his knight’s potential anyway, even if it was going to destroy him one day.

 

♘♚♘

 

Leo’s intention was to stay in the summer residence for as long as they would have all the things necessary to survive and food. In reality, he was underestimating both Eichi’s self-preserving measurements and the Tsukinaga family’s concerns. Weeks passed without him noticing, as he was leaving the residence mostly to help his family and send messages to Rittsu, who was in the capital, or Sena, who eventually arrived at the residence too. It became pretty lively and warm compared to the weather outside. Even if Sena sometimes glared at Eichi and Tsumugi sometimes ticked him off. 

It seemed like they were going to spend the whole winter here, and Leo still hesitated to tell Eichi about the revolution that was at this kingdom’s door. Not like he expected him to disapprove… It was taking him a while to talk about his worse experiences as a whole.

And eventually, at Tenshouin’s summer residence arrived a package. Leo expected Mikejima to bring it to him on his own, but his friend wrote to him that the situation in the North stopped him, so he was going to try and make it easier for Leo once he joined him. The knight excitedly started opening the package without anyone’s help, he wanted to see the contents immediately. It didn’t take him long to hold in his hands a shining, brand new helm. The design was simple yet decorative, dark steel finished with simple, silver wings on both sides. It looked both humble and rich, something easy to forget if you didn’t pay attention and memorable if you cared enough. It seemed perfect, and Leo started to quickly run through buckles to try it on when Eichi entered the room.

“Hm? Have you gotten an offering from someone?” he asked curiously and the knight shook his head, taking a deep breath. It was about time to stop avoiding telling the whole story. And he’d gotten enough of rest in this safe haven.

“No, it’s from Mikejimama. I asked him to order me one.” He put the helm away and stood up looking Eichi in the eyes. The boy nodded lightly and moved through the room to take a spot on a sofa, crossing his legs one over the other. 

“I suppose I need to ask Tsumugi to make the tea and some herbs for you. You’re finally willing to tell me the full story, Leo?”

The knight nodded, and after a while in the door appeared not only Tsumugi with four hot mugs but also Izumi, who closed the room behind himself and stood there like the proper knight and guard to Leo he was.

“Sena-kun doesn’t know the details as well, huh.” noticed Eichi, and Leo smiled, aware that this  thought was making him feel better even though he wouldn’t show it.

“Hm? No, I didn’t have to ask Leo-kun to understand.” Izumi’s lips formed a smirk, and the heir narrowed his eyes while looking at him.

“Sena-kun’s loyalty is admirable.” Rather than praise it sounded like a threat, and Leo shook his head.

“Ahh! You two are insufferable! Should I hold a duel for the honor of understanding me better for the two of you? Wahaha! What a shame that the trophy is not so easy to obtain! So you two be quiet and listen to me!”

“...You're truly adorable.”

“...Fine, fine. Do your thing, Leo-kun.”

The young knight took his cup in hand (or he would’ve if it wasn’t so hot he almost spilled the contents) and leaned on couch’s backrest instead of sitting down. After a few quiet whiles he started his story. About how important Natsume Sakasaki was for the king and other Guardians, about the king’s conflict with Shu Itsuki, about how he went all the way to the north to lose his comrades and was offered to join the high lord’s revolution and how he disagreed but decided to help in his own way regardless. His story involved the king’s scheme to paint his old friend a villain, hence why Leo was announced dead when this whole time he was trying his best to return to the capital. Finally he mentioned how he helped the Suous and about his interrogation at the castle by the king himself. He remembered it really faintly, but it was worth mentioning that the king seemed to fear that someone was going to kill him. He’d made that conclusion before, unsure exactly when, but it was probably the reason why King Rei wanted him dead to begin with. He couldn’t tell exactly why, and Eichi, who sometimes asked questions, seemed to push him a bit too far about it.

“I don’t know, I really don’t remember! I was on the verge of collapsing, you know?!” Leo’s panicking, high voice tore down the quiet atmosphere of the whole conversation. It was clear it cost him a lot to talk about it all, and he didn’t seem to feel well. Heavens, it was the right decision to not mention the music that was just ringing in his ears as if trying to calm him down. It was making him panic only more because something weird was going on with him, not only with this rotting kingdom.

“Leo-kun.” Izumi moved as if wanting to do something to calm him down but it was when Eichi extended his hand as well, a perfect, calm smile on his face.

“I understand. Come here, Leo.” The knight seemed to be unwilling for a while, but he slowly sat down, curling up. Tenshouin reached with his hand to touch the boy’s hair in a calming gesture. “You’ve been through so much…” 

Leo nodded and lied down, putting his head on Eichi’s lap, closing his eyes while the young heir exchanged stares with Tsumugi, who was also standing on the side. The only one to notice it was Izumi, but he kept quiet. Feeling a bit out of place in the following scene, he quietly left and the servant did the same just a while after him.

Once it was quiet Leo sighed, trying to let his mind relax after telling the whole story.

“Tenshi, are you against it...?” he asked quietly. Honestly, he’d never looked like a tired, young man as much as in this moment. His childhood friend didn’t answer right away, as if trying to measure from this sight alone the potential of this small revolution. It was terrifying, but it seemed that this boy resting on his lap was capable of doing anything. Leo Tsukinaga could probably push, succeed and destroy himself completely in the process. He shook his head. He was not going to allow something like this.

“I know that you can achieve the impossible, Leo. Let me see that better Eidrheim you believe in.”

His dear Leo had entered the path of thorns, and he could only try to make sure that one of those thorns wouldn’t kill him.   ****


	9. KINGSGUARD LEO

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

* * *

 

 

He could say from the very bottom of his heart that he hated the capital. He hated the high tension in the streets, hated the priests standing on crowded squares, shouting about the end of the world and the Guardians’ wrath. He couldn't stand how streets became so quiet, how there was no music on them anymore and people hid in their houses the moment it got darker. There was no happiness left in this city, no hope for tomorrow to be better with the depressing news coming from the north of Eidrheim. 

Yes, the Guardian of the Mountains and their king had truly started a civil war. King Rei’s actions were truly detested by the other protectors of the realm. More and more people were considering leaving this place before the unrest would reach the capital. Though for now the heart of the kingdom seemed to be one of the safest places in Eidrheim, except for the far south. Still, only an absolute fool would be swayed by the beautiful architecture of the Laerad now and enjoy the city's atmosphere. 

But what Leo Tsukinaga hated the most in this place was the royal castle. The Guardians Watchtower rose over the city as the ironic symbol of these demigods’ everlasting friendship and alliance. The sight was both incredibly stunning and breathtaking, as the building seemed like an unconquerable fortress and a prison. At least that's how it felt for the twenty-year-old man, even though he could leave that place almost freely. Almost.

There were also days like these when he was planning to sneak out from his duty and play the hero elsewhere for a few days, but the Demon King himself had stopped him. Not because he actually suspected what the knight was doing in his free time, no. 

The reason was much more primitive and sinister. A knight was leaving the royal chambers slowly, though his face showed every sign of urgency. A crimson trail was following down the white sleeve on his left arm, the dripping blood showing his every step, and he seemed so frail it was hard to believe that this person was considered one of the strongest and bravest knights in the kingdom. Unfortunately, it wasn't an unusual thing to see Leo lean on the wall like this, it wasn't even odd to see him collapsed somewhere once in a while. Everyone at the court knew about that, so at least they tried to support him as much as they could, times when he was considered a little monster already long forgotten. 

Leo went down the spiral stairs of King Rei’s living area and momentarily stumbled, a whine and a curse escaping his mouth at the same time. It was almost a part of the routine now, but depending on how big king’s meal was, he would crash here or take a few more steps. Today was neither of these days.

“Naga-kun. Your music sounds turbulent  _ again _ .” 

Five years ago Leo would never guess that he would make friends with the Guardian of the Realm he brought from to the capital on his very first mission. Natsume Sakasaki wasn’t the best conversation companion by any means, very often awkward to communicate with properly, but honestly, so was Leo. However, they could have conversations on a different level than with other people. Leo and Natsume complained about their fates in puzzles only they understood, since oddly, it seemed that all the Guardians were interested in the young knight’s well-being. Natsume often asked him about sounds he was hearing, and he tried his best to answer, eventually concluding that it must be something only those demigods could hear, too. 

But this time he was staring at Leo with a quizzical look on his face that seemed almost sad. 

“It must be your blessed day, as the Oracle will escort you to your chambers  _ himself. _ ” The fifteen-year-old boy who was way too mature for his age had finally decided what he should do with the fainting knight. But to his surprise (though that didn't show on Natsume's face), Leo giggled and slowly shook his head. 

“I'd rather have a cup of chocolate… I don't want to listen to Sena's nagging now…” The knight let himself lean on the wall, sighing tiredly… He could just crash in Rittsu's bed, though his vampire knight wouldn't take that well either. 

“That's your smallest  _ concern _ . I don't want to see you unconscious in my visions the whole time _ either. _ ” Natsume sounded almost offended with what he just said, while Leo only groaned. “If you so desire, you can rest in the Oracle's domain. Although you must have a meal and drink sleeping  _ potions _ .”

Like always, he’d been read by this kid perfectly. Leo managed to laugh a bit before it turned into a cough, his throat feeling way too dry for his antics now. 

“I just want hot chocolate.” He pouted stubbornly.

“You're a dastardly  _ Brat _ . Your knight will be relieved to see you  _ now _ .”

“Ah-! No, no! Sena won't let me live, Tsume!”

 

It took some time, but eventually, Natsume agreed to help him. Leo collapsed on a couch in the Oracle's chambers and sighed, waiting for the general dizziness to settle in. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the steaming plate with a big steak on it and a glass cup containing sweet, thick hot chocolate with white cream on a top. The knight's hand instantly reached out for the drink, but Natsume took it slowly from his reach. 

“You need to eat quickly or it will go  _ cold _ .” There was a smirk on Natsume's face as he sat down on a big, purple chair covered in colorful pads. The boy himself took off his jewelry, letting Leo know that the setting of their meeting was casual, if not also discreet. The knight groaned and slowly sat up, his head spinning in circles. 

“Damned bloodsucker was too greedy again…,” he sighed, hand running through his a-bit-too-long, now also wet, bangs. 

“Darkness is overtaking this place, you must not let it control you too,  _ Naga-kun, _ ” Natsume answered mysteriously, which was truthfully a bit too much for Leo now so the older boy reached for his meal, sighing. 

“I was just thinking it’s about time I wandered around the kingdom for a while… I can’t stand this place.”

“You dare to complain about this in front of me? Even though you received all this hospitality from the  _ Oracle?” _ His cup with hot chocolate was now in Natsume’s hand. Both of them stared at it for a while before the Oracle spoke again. “Well, that’s Naga-kun’s special trait, Rei-niisan is very forgiving of your elusive nature. You can hear his music so  _ vividly _ , perhaps this is why you’re his  _ favorite _ .”

“...He seems to think that we’re friends.” Leo sighed bitterly. “If this is how he treats friends, I’m not surprised everyone got fed up with him.”

He got no answer back from the Oracle, the young boy looking rather hurt for a while, but Leo wasn't able to notice that, focusing on his task of eating his food before Natsume would decide to actually drink that hot chocolate.

“Tsume… Your special ability is seeing the future, right?” The one to break the awkward silence was Leo, his voice tired and gloomy. His head was hanging low, so it was a little wonder that he was actually managing to stay conscious. But thinking of, he was probably used to a massive blood loss by now. Although it wasn’t often that you could see him in low spirits, perhaps the king’s cruelty was starting to weigh on him.

Natsume leaned on his chair, swinging his leg on the other one. He and Leo were the same height now, and the knight hadn’t changed almost at all through the last few years. It looked like a meeting of two teenagers, both too serious for their age. The Oracle waited for the knight to expand on his obvious request, but it didn’t seem like young Tsukinaga was able to gather his thoughts right now. He cleared his throat to bring his friend back to his senses.

“As you know I am not the Oracle for a  _ show _ , Naga-kun. The prophecy you loathe so much and that Rei-niisan obsesses over came out of my mouth, and it’s  _ definite. _ ” Natsume actually smiled once he saw Leo looking up at him. “Do you require an audience with the Oracle?”

“Ah? No, wahaha…” A court knight shook his head lightly. “It’s just a question, or rather… I’m having a small moment of weakness right now. I lost about a quart of blood, you know…”

“Understandable, Naga-kun is a weak  _ mortal _ after all… How about we make a deal,  _ then? _ ” Natsume rested the chin on his hand with a thoughtful hum. He smiled, seeing that for once the knight was actually focusing on him entirely. “As I mentioned, the darkness is filling with a thick fog this  _ Watchtower _ , the Guardians’ music is reaching it with a more faint sound than  _ ever…  _ That said, pure creatures that obey my brothers refuse to stop by this place, too. To contact them I would be required to leave the castle and send Wataru-niisan’s dove behind the  _ walls of- _ .”

“Oh, that’s not a problem at all.” Leo didn’t even wait for the Oracle to finish, reaching triumphantly for the cup of hot chocolate. The meal was already helping him to regain a bit of energy. 

“I understand that disobeying the king’s orders must be- oh?” Natsume was still in his own space when Leo interrupted him, and for a small second, he was a confused teen again. He pierced his companion with a sharp stare. “You’re getting yourself in a trouble  _ again _ , Naga-kun.”

“Tsume, I’m also called the Trouble of the House Tsukinaga! Wahaha! The fact that I’m still alive is a wonder so it would be refreshing to do something in front of the king’s nose, fufu~”

“Imbecile.” The Oracle hissed before he managed to collect himself. Well, it did take him a while regardless because the young boy wasn’t able to contain his excitement at the prospect of leaving the castle, even if for a while. “...I trust the Hero of Eidrheim knows his profession the best if this doesn’t seem like a problem for  _ you _ .” 

“Hm~ With Sena’s and your guard’s small help it will be no problem! You haven’t left this place in few years, have you Tsume?” And Leo was mostly responsible for this outcome.

“Your concern is unnecessary but  _ thank you _ .” He could swear he noticed something more than excitement in Natsume’s eyes and the knight’s expression became softer.  _ “And  _ I don’t need that look on your face. Save that for the kingdom that needs you much more than  _ me _ .”

Leo chuckled lightly and dropped on a couch behind him, trying his best to finally relax. He hated the idea of leaving the castle a bit later than he was planning, but helping the Oracle seemed like a good way to leave with a slightly lighter heart. he’d been high-strung for a while anyway.

“Anyway, now I want to hear your question, whatever it may  _ be _ .”

“Oh…” He actually managed to forget that it was a part of this whole deal, Leo was almost embarrassed with his moment of weakness, and he tried to wave if off. “It doesn’t matter! Whatever my fate is, I will struggle against it and won’t get stuck in this hole!”

“...So it’s about whether you’re going to ever truly come back to your hometown, I  _ see _ .”

Ugh. Leo didn’t answer and rolled on one side, covering his eyes with his arm before nodding slowly… If there was anyone who truly understood that weakness, it was Natsume. Even if he got jealous that Leo was free to leave. By now they both knew that the king would summon him back anyway at some point. 

A long silence fell between them, the Oracle probably trying to reach some answers in the music of nature, and the knight finding himself so exhausted he was slowly letting himself become sleepy. He thought about Sena, who actually knew well that he was in the Demon King's chambers just a while ago. Or Eichi, who he was planning to see, even if for a while before he joined Mikejimama on the journey as the infamous Rogue Hero. He had so much to do outside… He probably wouldn't even have much time to rest. 

“...Your fate is very  _ clouded _ .” Natsume reminded him of his presence, his voice somewhat subdued. “The Realm doesn't seem to want to decide on your role just yet. Or perhaps… Perhaps it sees that your heart is uncertain, it doesn't show anything  _ clear… _ ” Natsume glared at him, frustrated. “Take it as you will, you seem to be here still when the Guardians’ Watchtower changes its  _ colors _ .”

There were more uncertain factors around Leo Tsukinaga’s future, but Natsume was a sheltered child, he was still learning to read all signs the realm showed him, and without the help of his brothers. Obviously, Rei was out of the discussion here as well. 

Leo suddenly laughed, and the Oracle looked at him with consternation, almost startled. Of course this man was a singularity, but he should have finally started to predict when his antics would happen. Although it was what had drawn Natsume to this knight in the first place. 

“Seems like the realm wants to keep me in this castle for whatever that role is, huh! That's no good, wahaha! I'm very busy outside, there is a lot I have to do and Tenshi won't wait for me forever, you know? I already made a name for my family, I should just return home, ahh!” Leo shouted and fell on a couch with a big sigh. “Shouldn't you think about this too, Tsume? We can go out for a day, or I could just help you leave this castle. Let's go on an adventure!”

“Why would I go anywhere if Naga-kun is  _ here _ ?” There was a hint of jealousy in the Oracle’s voice he tried hard to hide.

Leo got up and with two wobbly steps got closer to Natsume, booping his nose.

“Too bad, you’re such a brat Tsume~ Maybe I’d consider if I already wasn't promised to Tenshi, you know!” 

The man got up and patted the cloth wrapped around his left arm. He paused for a small while, his gaze lowered before turning around. If he wasn’t going to be back soon, then… No, predictions were just warnings, he simply had to change something, nothing would force him to stay in this place for so long. 

“Thank you for the audience, Oracle. I will be waiting for you tomorrow.”

 

♘♚♘

 

Laerad, the capital of Eidrheim, a kingdom ruled long ago by vampires and magic. Now these eternal creatures left this place after Sakuma Rei established his rule with the other Guardians of Nature and humanity prospered. Or it would have, if only their king didn't rule with terror. Laerad was probably the most upsetting place in the kingdom except for the far north, where the king's soldiers were deeply involved in a conflict with Shu Itsuki. Living close to the king was anxiety inducing, taxes were ridiculously high, and even the market square wasn't as lively anymore. 

However the young Oracle was looking around it with impossible-to-mask interest and excitement. He hasn't truly been in the town yet, aside for maybe one audience when Rei had shown him to the fairly uninterested citizens. It was hard to believe in the existence of the new Guardian, Natsume understood this much. 

But he also paid attention to his accompanying knight. Even though he was completely pale and visibly weakened, Tsukinaga seemed to be so much more lively the moment they left by the rock gate of the Guardians’ Watchtower. And the moment they entered the market square, many merchants started to greet them. Natsume would have expected it was because he was the Oracle, one of the Guardians of the Realm, but that would be foolish, of course they all cared about Leo. Soon enough the redhead was walking with his arms filled with small packages, fruits and even cheese and meat snacks since many seemed concerned with his state. 

“Tsume take some. I can't eat it now, wahaha! And I thought Sena was nagging me a lot~” Leo was smiling. It was such a bright expression that the Oracle had never seen in the castle before. Almost like the warm sun in the middle of winter. He was positive this smile was precisely why so many people loved him.

“You need to eat them  _ all _ . My escort can't be left barely standing on their  _ legs _ .” Natsume answered with his own brand of concern, though a little pouty that no one paid attention to him. Although for the sake of this small escapade it was probably for the better. “If you were my date, however…”

“Wah! Stop with that! I have my hands full, I can't scold you properly! I couldn't even take Tenshi around Laerad yet, don't flatter yourself!” Leo yelled and reached for one of the fruits, basically forcing it into the Oracle’s hands. “Now, this is your punishment! You will have to take half of these with you!”

“Big deal.” Natsume rolled his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face. “But does that mean I'm the first you took around the market  _ square _ ? Guess there are things not even Tenshouin can  _ buy _ .”

“You have to take all of this! So rude, who raised you!!”

“I'll let you  _ guess _ !” Natsume snarled back and turned around trying not to show how frustrated he actually was. Leo also puffed out his cheeks and looked around. Honestly sneaking out of the castle was more than easy. All it took was making sure that the guards watching over Natsume were the ones that often ignored his or Natsume’s mischiefs. No one would suspect that Leo Tsukinaga wanted to get in trouble right in front of the king’s nose anyway. It was enough to tell the guards at the gates that they were going to come back soon, too. Perhaps the guards wanted the Oracle to breathe different air too… 

In silence they reached the big tavern building on one of the side alleys close to the gate. Leo breathed slowly, noticing that the music was slowly easing up too, as was his headache. Truly, the further he was from the castle the better he felt…

“Do you have a message for Shu, maybe? I know some faithful people here that would be able to sneak between the soldiers on the North.” Leo spoke up to break the silence, but in answer he heard Natsume start to hum gently next to him. It wasn't what you'd expect of someone who, with his appearance and uneven red bangs, resembled a witch rather than the Guardian of the Realm, but hearing this music brought a bit of ease to Leo’s heart. So only the music of the Demon King was cursed. If only it was possible to never hear it again… 

It didn't take but a few minutes for a dove to arrive from behind the city's walls, and it sat on the boy's shoulder, waiting for the message. The knight simply kept quiet, putting away the snacks he was carrying, indulging in these pure sounds of the Eidrheim he heard from the Oracle. 

“What?” Eventually Natsume became flustered with it, a little blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“Ah, I just thought that in the end I really love these lands Guardians try to protect... Ah, Sena!” Leo only answered cheerfully and raised his hand to notice the man rushing towards them. The boy didn't answer and only frowned. Truly, Leo Tsukinaga was an existence that kept surprising everyone, even the Oracle… He definitely needed the help of his brothers to understand the future ahead of that man. 

“Leo-kun, we have a problem. I told you it was an idiotic idea!” Sena’s stressed, urging voice didn't let either of them enjoy this short, idle moment of escape. Leo however tried laugh to immediately ease up the tension. 

“No, you don't dare to laugh, moron! You knew this was going to be trouble and you still did it!”

“Sena-”

“Were you really thinking the king wouldn't notice the brat is gone?!” The knight approached them, his silver hair a mess from running in the wind. He was staring right at his sovereign, but there was fear in his eyes instead of anger as his voice could have suggested. 

“Who are you calling a brat?! I'm the-” Natsume started offended right away, but the knight interrupted him. 

“Be quiet! The so-called Oracle would know that this was going to turn out like this!”

“Sena, calm down! It's fine, fine! Did the king find out?” Leo stood between the knight and boy as if trying to protect the Oracle, but after a while he realized it was dumb to protect someone from his very own knight. And Izumi was definitely angry on his behalf now. If something never changed, it was this guy’s care for him. For so many years, always by his side… 

“What else did you expect, idiot?! And you're weakened, too… Was it so hard to wait on causing trouble for one more day?!” Izumi grabbed the knight by the shoulders and shook him gently, his teeth clenched and expression terrified. Leo turned away his gaze, trying to not show guilt on his face. It had been always like that, Sena always tried to protect him in some ways, always seemed concerned about his well-being, so it almost seemed like Leo wasn't doing anything of the sort on his own. 

For a while all three of them kept quiet. King Rei treated cruelly anyone who disobeyed him and taking the Oracle outside the castle could have been even considered an act of treason. Could have. Depending on how Leo played it out. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Natsume snapped his fingers, urgency in his voice. “Rei-niisan likes his troublesome  _ knight _ . Might be better to come back rather than run, and I haven't seen Naga-kun getting really  _ hurt _ .”

The Oracle’s and Leo’s eyes met, and the hero nodded slowly. That's true, if he escaped now the consequences would reach more people than just him, too. Natsume's prophecies were always right, he was to stay in this castle for a longer while… Perhaps that meant imprisonment, even. Young lord exhaled slowly, his face probably even more pale than it was just a while ago. 

“Me and Tsume need to go back.”

Even if he tried to sound confident, he wouldn't calm down Izumi or help Natsume hide his shaken expression. And damn, it was the stupidest thought that ever came to his mind. Going back to the castle meant obvious punishment, something cruel and twisted at that… But escaping with Natsume Sakasaki could result in something way worse happening to more people than just him. It would endanger the three of them and his family. Maybe even the Senas and the Tenshouins, the Demon King probably didn't care who he'd be fighting anyway. 

“...Say it's one of your delusions.”

Leo smiled and shook his head slowly, and Izumi’s grip on his shoulders tightened, but not a word left his mouth. Well, Leo knew that he was scared and took him for an idiot. Slowly, he raised his hand and reached behind Izumi’s head, petting his hair gently. The man flinched and took a step back.

“Leo-kun… He's not going to let it slide.” 

A knight looked down on the ground and nodded slowly. He could figure out more or less what was going to happen now, aside of some sort of punishment, the king would also fed on him once more in the span of two days. He was going to be completely useless for next few days, it wasn't anything new. 

“You don't have to come with us, but me and Tsume have to show ourselves as soon as possible.”

“...H-how could I not go?!”

 

♘♚♘

 

Unlike four years ago, the guard at the first gate seemed very hesitant about putting the chains on the knight’s hands, and Leo didn’t resist this time, oddly reconciled with this outcome.

“This isn’t right.” The guard didn’t manage to hold back his feelings and looked up at Leo, who had a soft, though unreadable, smile on his face. “Sir, you haven’t done anything wrong. And you even came back so soon…”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry. The king knows about it too.” Leo sure hoped he did. 

King Rei's sanity noticeably decreased after the Guardians turned their backs on him. Sometimes, very often, the king summoned him not even to feed on him but to “talk.” Though Leo wasn't usually expected to engage in the conversation, it was a pathetic sight. Every so often the knight recalled Lord Shu’s words.  _ Rei wasn’t able to withstand the immortality granted to his race.  _ He'd also assume that loneliness was what made the Demon King fall even faster, but was Leo able to stay sane through all that? At least soon this nightmare would end… and another one would start, but at this point anything seemed more restful than staying close to the king.

So he was almost calm once he, Natsume and Izumi arrived at the audience hall. The king was sitting on his throne, mighty and proud. Rei Sakuma smiled, seeing a knight kneeling in front of him. 

“Ah Leo, it seems like your arrogance is finally getting back at you.” The king greeted the three of them, and Natsume stepped ahead before Leo managed to say anything. 

“Rei-niisan, it's all my fault. I asked Sir Tsukinaga to show me the city, and you know that he can't refuse such requests.” The boy's voice was high, nervous and rushed.

“Tsume…” Leo raised his head, looking at the boy wide-eyed. He couldn’t help a little smile forcing itself on his lips, so the knight lowered his head to make sure that the king wouldn’t notice that. He pressed his arms closer to his body. “Your Grace, I can’t deny what I did and that it was against your wishes. However,” Leo took a deep breath and looked up at the king, who looked clearly amused. The beating of his heart got rapidly faster, that didn’t mean anything good for him. “I haven’t done anything that would betray your trust in me.” At least not in the last few days.

“...At least not now, right Leo?” 

All three of them froze in the place, Leo could swear all his living functions stopped with these words that sounded almost as if the king has read his thoughts. He was in more trouble that he suspected. 

“Kukuku… I’m sure that you considered this many times with the influence you already have on people.” The king stood up and made a few steps towards the redhead. “With how much you travel around the kingdom, I would suspect you’re that rat, what do they call him… the Rogue Hero? But conveniently, you’re usually active in two different places at the same time, right? You were very subtle with your actions until now, boy.” Rei leaned above the knight, who was rendered speechless like never before in his life. There was nothing coming to his head that could save his situation right now. Think Leo, think fast!

“My king-” Izumi raised his voice in the attempt to defend him, but he got interrupted by Natsume.

“You saw thanks to me that it’s not the case, and thanks to Sir Tsukinaga’s efforts, many of your soldiers had their life spared. You saw and heard.” Natsume sounded as confident as he was desperate. Leo looked up at him, still kneeling, then at Sena. They were so scared it was probably making his situation way worse, so he had to stop being so terrified and speak up in his defense. Whatever that defense was.

“Your Grace... this is not the most clear assumption, is it?” he spoke up, gathering himself and standing up slowly “By this logic, nearly everyone could be your enemy, Your Highness, and have I not stayed here for years and served you? With my mind and  _ flesh _ .” He added an extra emphasis on the last word, his fists shut tightly, and he stared at the king’s eyes. “If you wish to put that to the test, I might be a fool asking for an even more severe trial, but I shall not back away.”

Heavens, he was an idiot for standing up with a challenge like this in front of the king. But this man tried to kill him countless times, he just had to avoid it one more time. It was nothing new, nothing he hadn’t struggled with for years already. And the king was actually considering! Sakuma’s scarlet eyes locked with his, and Leo knew that face already. The Guardian was thinking what he could put his knight through again.

“You forgot that you disobeyed my wishes, Tsukinaga,” Rei noticed and crossed arms on his chest. “You’re so arrogant, yet this is part of your charm, making you at least credible… But you definitely keep forgetting your place. And now, Natsume is starting to cause trouble together with you.”

“I already told you that it was me that-” Natsume started to protest, the tension in the audience hall probably never quite as high, when Rei haised his hand to silence the boy. For a while everyone present was dead quiet, waiting for the king’s words.

“You need a punishment that is going to actually get through you, Leo.” King Rei finally spoke, and Leo slowly nodded his head. Yes, absolutely nothing new… “Five dozen whippings for you, and three dozen for your personal knight, so you can finally learn that every action has its consequences. The punishment will be carried out tomorrow morning so you can observe very clearly what you’ve done.”

 

♘♜♘

 

Looking from his perspective a few years later, Leo could point out with certainty that day of his and Izumi’s sentences as the one when he started to crumble without any means of repair. The first dark stain appeared on his mind, together with long scars crossing on his back, many of them never disappearing. The rest of his memories from the audience hall were really clouded. He was yelling, begging the king to reconsider and put the whole weight of that punishment on him. Natsume begged his old brother not to punish the knight at all, trying to convince King Rei that he had basically seduced and tricked Leo into taking him to the city. Izumi stood without a word, letting the guards put handcuffs on his slender wrists, not looking at anyone.

“My lord. Have at least a bit of pride befitting my sovereign.” It was Izumi’s high but stern voice that froze more protests in their throats. With these words Leo understood that he finally gave the king exactly what he’d wanted this whole time. Rei Sakuma finally had a means to twist him up and break him. And it was all his fault. There was no one else who could be blamed for it. Only foolish, arrogant Leo Tsukinaga.

Both he and Izumi were escorted to the castle’s dungeons, which Leo had only visited when looking for a hideout. Now he and his knight were to spend there a night, waiting for their sentence to be carried out. Or rather, it was Leo’s sentence. His throat was squeezed so tight he couldn’t form anything coherent when they were left alone in separate cells. He could only hear Sena eventually lying down on an old, creaky bench while he remained seated next to the wall separating them, as if that let him feel Izumi’s closeness on the other side in any way.

It was the middle of the night probably when he managed to say anything, certain that the man on the other side wasn’t sleeping either.

“Sena, we’re… going to be fine…  I promise we will be.”

There was no immediate answer, and Leo didn’t exactly expect one, so he just took a long, shaky breath and tried to relax the fingers clenched this whole time on his knees. 

“I’m-”

“I know.” He heard Izumi’s strangled voice. “It will end very quickly… Leo-kun.”

Leo knew it was a lie, but until the morning came, he had no idea of how severe a lie it actually was. By the time the guards came for them, he was feeling feverish. He was still recovering from blood loss after all, and poor dungeon food rations remained untouched on a plate next to him. Izumi, although also showing visible signs of not sleeping through the night, looked at him with concern, and the knight only shook his head. It was nothing, absolutely nothing he wouldn’t endure as a punishment for his stupidity.

They were taken to the front of the castle, where public executions often took place. Although there was no time to announce it in the capital, Leo recognized a few faces he knew from the castle, the streets. And in the entrance to the castle stood the king, together with the Oracle. Leo was brought to their side while Izumi was taken to the center of the gathering where stood a tall pillar. The executioner chained Leo’s knight to it. Izumi’s lorded gritted his teeth, unable to form any protest. It was all futile anyway. 

“Not so loud anymore, are we Tsukinaga?” The king had to make a satisfied comment, and he took in his hand the chain with which Leo’s handcuffs were connected. “Let’s get closer, shall we?” The king led him next to Izumi, so close the knight could see Izumi’s brave but also pale-with-fearr face.

“Sena-”

“Leo-kun-” 

Both of them started speaking at the same time, but the king raised his hand, killing off the anxious murmurs among the small crowd. 

“The sentence for the King’s representative and squad commander, Leo Tsukinaga, shall be announced now and then carried out. May his mistakes be a lesson to all of us.”

Leo didn’t listen to arbiter listing his “crime” and concluding with that judgement. His gaze fixed on Izumi and he moved his lips as if trying to say something, anything. Any reassurance that lingered in his overtaken-by-guilt mind.

He wasn’t prepared for the first hit to come so suddenly, and his body jerked ahead on its own to Izumi’s strangled, also surprised whine.

“Sena--” The tug of the chains reminded Leo of how powerless he was right now. He closed his eyes and turned away his head with another slam of thick rope on Izumi’s back. The king tugged on the chain again.

“If you don’t watch every single hit we will repeat a series, Tsukinaga.” Leo gasped loudly, shocked with the sheer cruelty of this statement, and opened his eyes wide, looking at Izumi’s usually beautiful, stoic face now twisted in pain. Hot tears spilled down Leo’s cheeks without any warning. 

“Y-yes… I’m watching you, S-Sena.” The knight sobbed, barely standing on his shaking legs. It was only the third swing at Izumi’s back, and the silverhead bravely tried to hold back full-of-pain gasps.

It was at barely the tenth strike when Izumi’s back arched, red drops of blood spilling around him, and for a second he looked at Leo, his face red and eyes full of tears, as if he was asking his lord to help him. Leo’s legs actually gave in, and he whined, shaking his head. He couldn’t do anything, they should have run away when there was a chance. Why did he naively think that the king wouldn’t finally aim at ones he cared about? Why did he think that nothing like that would happen? How could he be so naive after the years he spent here, knowing well how much the king loved to watch him struggle?

It was only the first series, but he felt like they spent an eternity watching his knight crying in pain, more dark, bloody stripes on his pale, slender back. At some point Leo stopped sobbing, his throat feeling dry, only tears spilling ceaselessly from his eyes as he stared at the whipping with a blank expression. He forgot about the king or that anyone was next to him, he didn’t even pay attention to the music of the nature that had never rung in his head so loudly before. There was only him and the whiz of the whip, his knight’s gradually quieter sobs. It was as if there was nothing else in this world anymore. 

It came to an end eventually, and Izumi hung on a pillar as if it was his lifeline, breathing heavily. His back was a red bloody mess, and it seemed like he was barely conscious. Leo wanted to move and help him leave this place, but there was no power in his body left.

“Se-na…” The knight heard him and opened his eyes a little as the guards took off the chains and the only thing that kept him in a standing position. Izumi slid down to the ground when the other familiar voice rang.

“Secchan… Let’s get out of here.” The dark shadow passed by the knight, and the younger Sakuma brother entered the square, slowly taking the fainting silverhead in his arms, making sure not to touch his back. Ritsu turned around, first giving Leo a sad look before facing his brother, who seemed almost displeased with this outcome.

“I believe this part of Tsukippi’s punishment is over, anija.” Ritsu’s voice was cold and furious at the same time. Leo slowly regrasped of reality around him, though he didn’t feel like he was a part of it anymore. His body felt numb, and the guard had to actually help him stand up and lead him to the pillar. Leo’s focus only followed the vampire that was leaving with his knight. Thank gods, Sena wouldn’t have to watch him getting whipped… 

Leo sighed deeply, getting back a bit of his right mind, though it probably had no meaning when he looked like a mess. 

“Sir…” For the first time Leo actually paid attention to the executioner himself. He knew that man, he wasn’t a cruel person, just someone who delivered justice if he believed in it. “I can try to hit you even lighter than I did your knight,” the man whispered hurriedly so the king wouldn’t notice.

_ Even lighter? _ With blood coming off the whip and leaving deep wounds on Sena’s back this man called it “light”? The knight would have laughed if the could, but instead he gritted his teeth and managed to give the executioner a sharp look.

 

“Hit me as if I were an actual criminal.” 

 

He was guilty after all. He hurt his knight, the only person truly loyal to him, the one and very first who, without hesitation, gave up his life to him. His actions tainted Sena, who was so protective, so good, who was enduring so much by his side. And what Leo gave him in return was pain, scars and worries. His beautiful Sena who always cared so much about being perfect in everything now got dirtied. Because he was so naive and rebellious, like some brat, and he hadn’t learned anything from the last few years. It was almost as if he had tainted and wounded his precious knight with his own hands. 

The first smack made a scream stick in his dry throat. Even though it was his back, he could tell exactly how big the wound already was by how much this place burned with fresh pain. It was more than he expected, and small yelps kept escaping his mouth with every strike. He had no dignity or pride left to hold back his voice. Neither Sena nor Ritsu were here, so he didn’t have to pretend that he was stronger than he truly was. He only worried briefly for Natsume… But his thoughts soon escaped to Izumi and how much he suffered too, and he felt like even his mind was starting to burn but with fury. 

Yes, he was a fool, but it was still the king who did everything to make him suffer. It was still the king who wanted to see his knight breaking, wounded. Sena shouldn’t have to be punished for his lord’s mistakes. Even if he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. He didn’t have the intention to betray the king, and Natsume didn’t leave the walls of Laerad. All he’d done was send a message to the other Guardians, which Leo now hoped - had worked out.

Around the third series his consciousness started to slip, and Leo fell completely quiet, wounds on his back feeling like pure fire playing on his body. Just a few more strikes and it would be over. He already knew that some of these wounds were deep enough to leave scars for many years. He was never going to forget this day, and he would never forgive this injustice even after the king’s death.

Death? The death of the eternal vampire? Was it truly possible? There was the whole damned prophecy about that, but for the first time, when Leo’s mind definitely wasn’t in a good place anymore, it seemed like the king’s demise could be a much desired possibility. The knight giggled weakly and the executioner stopped, concerned.

“My king, he’s not-” he started but it was Leo that interrupted him.

“Don’t stop... We’re almost done.” And whatever restriction he had in his mind until now also disappeared. The man nodded and, with a bit of hesitation, finished the series of whipping, ending Leo Tsukinaga’s sentence. Or so he thought. He still had a bit of strength in himself to not collapse on the ground immediately, though the vision in front of his eyes was almost entirely dark. 

“I still can’t understand how my little brother has noticed as small mortal like you.” The king’s voice sounded directly above him, and Leo slowly raised his head.

“...You’re not done with me, Your Grace..?” So in the end, he still intended to bite him. Rei chuckled in response.

“Hardly, Leo. I still quite don’t believe that you’re such an innocent knight. You had me thinking about a suitable trial for you for the whole night. Not a single mortal has managed to steal so much of my time in a while. Kukuku…”

“Your Grace… I’m not exactly in the state right now...” Somehow Leo’s voice managed to sound irritated. Anger was definitely bringing back some clarity to his mind. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything, foolish child. Rather than that, it’s going to be a real honor for you, Tsukinaga.”

“Huh?” What was the king talking about? The knight blinked few times, trying to bring back a bit of his vision and looked confused at the man. “A honor..? After… this?”

“Ahah, old king surely has his quirks, doesn’t he?” The king could finally leave him alone for all he cared about any quirks or kings right now. He just wanted to leave and see if Sena was doing fine… “Well, I have a new position by my side that will let you prove yourself.”

“New position..?” He didn’t like the sound of these words at all. New position by the king’s side? He was about to leave the castle for a longer while exactly because he was getting worn down with king's presence. Besides, he couldn’t burden Mama with everything, could he? If he was going to get stuck in the castle for good…

Leo could feel his stomach twisting with additional, completely unwelcomed stress as he looked at king with anticipation. And Rei answered with a pleased smile.

“I’m actually in need of an additional kingsguard Leo… After Akehoshi, who could be a better replacement than the strongest and youngest knight of the realm? Kukuku...”

“Wh-” No, not this. He could do anything but that. He could never become a kingsguard of this monster. Direct service for the crown meant that he was giving his future to serving the king, his entire lifetime would be dedicated to staying by the king's side. Only the ones that truly believed in the king were able to commit like this. And he definitely wasn't the one, and he wasn't even as trustworthy. His head started to spin with all the emotions and things he was just put through.

“Hm… You seem so stressed, your blood must be tasting gross right now, huh… Maybe just a sip to see then… ” The king didn't seem to care or pay attention to Leo's dissolved state and kneeled next to him, evidently sniffing around the knight, who squeaked and leaned away from him. That was as far as he could get, his back burning from the movement, and Sakuma reached for his hand. “What's with that reaction, Tsukinaga, aren't you used to it? Though perhaps a bit later… If we stay here you'll see your predecessor’s execution, too.”

“Exe-, my predecessor…” It was too much, it was all too much for him to endure and Leo whined loudly, his vision flickering again. He suddenly felt all dizzy and nauseous, not to mention his back didn't stop burning with pain even for a second. He wanted to say something or protest, but in the next moment a hot wave washed through his body and everything went dark. Leo finally passed out, ending his own nightmare. 

 

It was his own chamber where he suddenly woke up, stinging sensation snapping him awake and conscious. The knight looked around in panic, his breathing fast, and after only a few moments he noticed that he wasn't in his bed all alone, and bright, red eyes were shining at him gently. 

“There, there Tsukippi… You're safe now.” Rittsu tried a smile and raised his hand to stroke Leo’s head gently. “Your bed is pretty comfortable, you know…”

“Ri-Rittsu…” Leo couldn't control the sob, he still felt so awful and scared. He raised his hands and hid his face behind them. “I'm, I'm…”

“Shush Tsukippi… Rittsu is next to you, no one can get close to you and hurt you when your Rittsu is here.”

Even if that was true, Leo still shook his head. His back stung so much although there was a wet cloth on it that tried to ease up the pain a little. It was so hard to calm down at all like this.

“H-How can you even to-touch me… right now.” He’d been used to wounds, but these were ugly, shameful and the very proof of what happened to Sena. 

“Haha… Secchan asked me the very same thing… He's doing fine, by the way.”

Ah, Sena… How could he face him now, how could he make up for something so terrible and cruel… how could he function in this castle at all. 

“Rittsu, I don't want to be here… Enough! I can't take this anymore! He's going to break me… Ahh, I-I thought all this time I was doing the right thing… But, but I can't keep being a punching bag, can't stay here any second longer..! And Sena, I did this to Sena-” 

“Mmm, you definitely shouldn't be here now, Tsukippi…” Ritsu interrupted him softly, still petting Leo's head while the man kept sobbing. “You need to rest and relax. It's going to be lonely, but Rittsu will prepare everything until you return.”

There was something very mysterious in these words, and it caught Leo's attention, so his sobs stopped and he looked at his knight curiously. 

“... Prepare?” he asked in a quiet, hoarse voice, and the vampire smiled seeing him calming down and he slowly sat up. 

“Ousama, if you were to stay in this castle, you cannot possibly sit and let my brother devour you, can you?”

Leo breathed heavily and closed his eyes, shaking. Yes, he couldn't allow that… but what could he possibly do? He was exhausted, wounded and honestly very much on the edge. Did Ritsu really think he was in a state to fight more? Wasn't that what he’d been doing for few years now… The knight rolled and hid his face in a pillow, trying to really let his panic settle. What did his mother say at times like this? That he should take deep breaths and talk with someone that cares for him, that he shouldn't keep everything to himself… Oh, he wanted to come back home. Hug Tenshi, even if the lord wouldn’t be happy to hear that he was going to be basically gone… And apologize to Izumi, he couldn't proceed if he didn’t properly apologize. That's the best he could do for him now, right… 

“Rittsu… I'm sorry, it's really going to be lonely, but I think I need to give Sena some free time too… But tell your brother that I will be back, okay?”

  
  


♘♚♘

 

The journey back home never seemed so quiet and long. It was almost awkward, neither Leo nor his knight looking each other in the eye, and he actually found it hard to talk with him and apologize. Izumi wouldn't say out loud that he was having trouble moving,  so Leo made stops, and they could let their hurt backs rest for a bit even if they both claimed to be fine. Neither of them was, it was clear. And Leo couldn't stop thinking of anything but that they were running out of time before the king summoned him again, this time for good. Well, even if he did, it not like he was ready to return quite yet...

Before leaving Laerad he learned that his family got a message about his crime and the fact that he got punished for it. Since Leo was unconscious or imprisoned when that happened, he had no idea what sort of news reached his hometown. So he sent Izumi ahead to the Tsukinaga Household while he directed his horse towards Tenshouins’ lands. He wanted to see Eichi, apologize, cry his eyes out, let himself be the weakest he’d ever been. Probably the weakest kingsguard in the kingdom's history, what an irony. 

It was late at night when the knight approached the walls of the tall palace. Traditionally, he wouldn’t announce himself, leaving the horse behind on the road and sneaking towards the lowest part of the walls, behind trees Eichi always intentionally left less guarded for him. He was old enough to know that he wasn't smart finding this place, and it was for both Eichi's and his convenience.

But the palace seemed more quiet than usual, making it more likely he’d be found out wandering around. And he was too weak to just run from guards. Ah... He just wanted to crash in Tenshi's arms...

But as he eventually reached the lord's chambers, he discovered with a thrill that they were empty.

"Tenshi?" His throat was dry with fear he’d not forgotten yet as he searched around the rooms as if expecting the blonde to be hidden somewhere. Suddenly all the silence seemed almost grim to him, and he tried to desperately remember when Eichi last contacted him. If something happened when he was in the capital...

Leo rushed out the room and now was running carelessly and panicked down the hallway. He had to find someone and ask right away, maybe someone was in the kitchen…

“Tsukinaga-san?!”

"Where is Tenshi?" he asked the moment he opened the doors without even checking if someone is inside.

Dear gods, fortune smiled on him at least once, and he actually found one of the servants, who yelped with surprise. It was someone he knew well, so a bit of his tension loosened. Cold sweat was running down his back, his breathing fast from running, but Leo sighed with relief. Oh no, he must have opened all of his wounds, as the pain on his back made his head spin. But that could wait for a moment, if not for a night.

“Oba-chan... It's you, I'm lucky..."

Leo almost stumbled inside the kitchen, and Eichi’s personal assistant got up to catch him. "Please tell me." He stared intensely at his lover's personal servant as Tsumugi Aoba, in a gentle motion, led him to the chair, and Leo basically collapsed on it. 

“Even if you ask me… Don't you need some help, too?” Tsumugi looked at him with a sad expression, and the knight raised his head, showing every sight of urgency. “... He's in the medical wing. I’m sorry, he's having another attack so nurses are watching over him. You know how his illness and medics are.”

It was a joking way to say that Tsumugi was basically kicked out like Leo had been many, many times, but it felt like his world was collapsing even further. He came all the way here with a desperate thought that he needed Eichi and his warmth and comfort. It seemed like fate itself wanted him and everyone around him to suffer. The knight brought his face down to his hands feeling like he might actually cry from the pain and stress he felt.

“I can’t see him now, can I? At least he’s going to get better, right...?” he asked in a cracking voice. Oh, he was so weak and pathetic now…

“Of course…” Tsumugi sounded as gentle as he was concerned about the knight’s current highly distressed state. “You know how he is. He gives us all a big scare and then gets better. He was stable when I left, but he needs to rest… We’ll sneak in in the morning, alright?” While saying this, the man gently took Leo’s hands away from his face.

There was something weird how that “we” was placed there, but it wasn’t the first time something carelessly said by Tsumugi disturbed him a little. This servant was a kind and twisted person, Leo never doubted it, but now he glanced away and took a deep breath.

“Can you… make me my favourite herbs? You know the ones, right? Ahh, I’m having a terrible time recently so I panicked a little.” Leo tried to force a smile on his face and leaned on his chair, grimacing visibly when his back brushed on the shirt. “Oww…”

“Tsukinaga-san, are you hurt...?” There was almost immediate question and an obvious follow-up: “You seem to be in pain.”

He tried to laugh, to shake his head on instinct and pretend that he was fine. But his loud voice quickly died on his lips, and Leo hung his head low, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing, hah… It just hurts a little bit, ahh. I guess I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this even if I wanted to, huh! Even if it’d be in Tenshi’s arms!  I just wasted time!” ...What was he doing, if he just went home it would be all fine, how would Eichi even react if he saw him in this state? How his small, precious knight got so dirtied, he couldn’t tell if this damage could ever be reverted…

“It might be not a consolation, but you wouldn’t be able to sleep together even if the nurses weren’t there… Ah, his sickness wouldn’t stop you, would it.” Tsumugi pointed out with a soft chuckle. Maybe it didn’t exactly cheer him up, but Leo managed a slightly more honest smile and closed his eyes.

“That definitely wouldn’t kill me… To just hold Tenshi for a little bit.” At this point, Leo was possibly the only person capable of killing him if he continued to be so dumb… Oh, that sounded dark even in his head. He couldn’t die, not yet. Many people would be lonely without him. Sena, Tenshi, Rittsu, Tsume, his family… they all always waited for him, right. He couldn’t give up quite yet, or ever. 

“Right… And I’m sure Lord Eichi would appreciate it a lot…” Even though Tsumugi tried to be reassuring, something in his voice alarmed Leo’s oversensitive now mind. He gave Tsumugi a clearer stare than just a while ago.

“I hope so… You’re observing us quite a lot, right Oba-chan~ Of course you’d know how much we love each other, ahh…” Suddenly he felt the need to point that out, and the servant chuckled and looked away. After that he straightened and went to the stove to start an herbal mixture for Leo and other concoctions he’d been preparing before the knight crashed inside the kitchen.

“Eichi puts the prettiest smile on his face when he’s talking about you, Tsukinaga-san. And he really, really awaits every meeting with you, sometimes when he thinks no one sees he stares at the window with such a childish anticipation, ahah…”

Ouch.

This realization struck Leo like another smack of the whip, and for a while he stared at the man’s back, wide-eyed. He probably never noticed before because all he cared about in this cold palace was Tenshi, but how could he miss Tsumugi’s fondness to his lover? And the things the man spoke about… He didn’t know that side of Eichi. He’d always seen a beautiful angel, with welcoming arms, a sweet voice, gentle and comforting words… When was the last time he saw Eichi acting like a child?

“Haha…” A dry laugh left his lips, and he also turned away so Tsumugi wouldn’t accidentally see the obvious truth on his face. Oh Leo Tsukinaga, what a blind fool you were this whole time. “Isn’t he beautiful, indeed?”

After finishing his tasks in the kitchen Tsumugi offered him a warm bath, and then he insisted on treating his wounds. Leo was more than hesitant to let someone look at them, but all in all, feeling a bit of release from the stingy pain was way more tempting. Obviously, he wasn’t able to rest even for a bit, and after thanking Tsumugi for the care he wandered back to Eichi’s chambers and rested through his sleepless night on his bed, his lover’s smell the only closeness he could afford this time. Well, except for the early morning when the sun had barely rose and he didn’t bother to wake Tsumugi up, taking his own venture to the medical wing. He didn’t need him to see his own partner, right?

It wasn’t even hard to convince the nurse to let him see the young lord. Only for a while though, because Lord Tenshouin needed a lot of rest now. Perhaps Leo’s calm demeanor convinced her, and soon the knight was alone next to his angel’s bed. He looked for a while at Eichi’s pale, a little sunken cheeks, drops of sweat on his forehead and wet, soft hair before he moved slowly closer to his face and lowered himself quietly, leaving a kiss on his lips. His beloved looked like a corpse, but there was still some sort of eternal beauty in it. It didn’t seem right to even consider trying to wake him up. 

“I’ll try to visit soon, Tenshi.” He left with an empty promise and didn’t spend any more time in the palace, leaving by one of the tall windows and disappearing on a road between yellow fields.

 

♘♚♘

 

“Oniichaaan!!”

“Ruka, my dearest! My princess, have you grown again!”

The tears of his precious little sister were another punch in the stomach, but this time the knight managed to keep his bright smile on his face and even laugh a bit. Of course, the ride back home wasn’t kind on his back either, but Leo managed to ignore it for the time being. He was home. He heard the happy, comforting tunes, the melodic voice of his sister, sounds of cooking from the kitchen, Izumi’s grumpy tone. Finally, he was in a safe place. Nothing and no one could hurt him here, and he’d fight the whole world if someone tried to hurt his family. Or Sena…

His knight seemed to be back to his grumpy, annoyed self too. Maybe a bit too annoyed actually, so Leo wondered if he was still in pain as well. At least the knight was finally relaxing in the warm atmosphere of his home. but had Izumi told anyone about his wounds? Or did he actually not tell his family about the whipping..? Considering no one was making a fuss about it… But someone should take a look at his wounds just like Tsumugi did Leo’s.

“Mmm, Sena~ I’m actually sleepy! Come, make my bed, be my soft and fluffy pillow and make sure I’m sleeping properly! Wahaha!”

“...No way in _ hell _ ,” was the well deserved response, but as Leo left the dining hall, the knight sighed and followed after. “Selfish brat… I promised that walk to your sister for real, you know.” 

“Ah yes, you insist on being a traitor, huh?!” Leo exclaimed, but the moment they reached the door to Leo’s chamber both of them fell quiet, not meeting each other’s eyes. Seeing Eichi and being here suddenly felt like a dream both he and Izumi must’ve been dreaming. In reality they were two wounded men.

“Sena,” Leo started gently before they even entered the room. “Let me take care of your back. You’ve done so well, your lord has to return the favor.”

Izumi’s expression looked stung for a second, and he glanced away quickly.

“... Aren’t you worse though?” he mumbled as Leo invited him inside to his room. Leo chuckled and shook his head lightly.

“I only need to let them close up again, They’re slow to heal, ahh…” His bed at home didn’t seem as rich as the one that was in his chamber in the capital so this one didn’t even feel like his own.

Leo left home to become a royal knight when he was twelve, the majority of his possessions were in Laerad too so except for few old wooden toys there was nothing that could point to it being a grown man’s room. Just a bed, drawer, table and a big chair filled with fluffy pillows. Many of them probably used to be Lady Ruka’s possessions. 

The knight closed his eyes tiredly and sat down on the bed.

“So sleepy… Sena…” 

“...Didn’t you want to do something else, Leo-kun?”

“Muu… I’ll kiss your wounds to sleep.” The redhead pouted and raised his arms wide in Izumi’s direction, but his knight didn’t move an inch, deciding that trying to count the pillows on the chair was a way better thing to do than humouring him. “... Fine, it’s more important.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Oh, come on! Sit here, next to me, now! Lord’s orders!” Izumi glared at him both surprised and visibly irritated. And there was way more to his expression that remained unreadable.

“Is this how you’re going to act about this, Leo-kun? Was it, was it all a laughing matter for you? I don’t want to sit here with you, you can go back to Tenshouin since he’s definitely way better at licking your wounds!” The silverhead turned on his heel ready to leave.

“No, wait! I’m sorry Sena!” Without a care for his own wounds Leo jumped out the bed and tugged at Izumi’s arm. He whined quietly and closed his eyes in pain. Izumi looked at him and momentarily his anger seemed to be gone as he gently grabbed his lord by the shoulders. “...I didn’t mean to joke, actually. Also… he was sick. I only wasted my time away from my amazing Sena and sweetest Ruka-tan...”

“...Don’t be ridiculous. Okay…” Izumi sighed, looking upset on Leo’s behalf. “Let me look at you first instead. You shouldn’t move so much, but I suppose you won’t listen no matter how many times I say it, huh…” The silverhead raised his hand and gently placed it on Leo’s forehead. An odd, ticklish sensation ran through the redhead’s body, and Leo smiled a little. 

“Yeah, ahahah…”

“Who's ever going to beat some sense into your empty head, huh… Let's sit.” Izumi poked his forehead and suggested it in a soft voice so Leo didn't feel really scolded, and obediently, he sat back of his bed. “Oh, you're suddenly pretty nice, aren't you… Well, wait for me a bit. I'll bring what we need.” Izumi seemed pleased with the fact that he managed to put Leo Tsukinaga back in bed and turned around to avoid his betrayed look. 

“Sena, you liar!” The young lord shouted and growled once the doors closed behind his friend. Leo shook his head, resigned, and sat more comfortably, hanging his head low. He was sure sleepy and sore, but also lacked the comfort he so much needed. Instead, he got even more worries on his plate. Slowly he took out his arms from his shirt sleeves, and that was about how long Leo had to wait for his knight to return. 

“Hey, you’re really calmed down now, aren't you Leo-kun?” Izumi looked almost concerned with how quiet Leo was, though it's not like either of them were especially talkative during the journey. Izumi placed the bowl of warm water and the bandages next to Leo’s legs and slowly sat down, glancing briefly at his back. “Then… what were you doing at Tenshouin’s? It doesn't seem like you got any sleep or rest.” Slim fingers brushed on Leo’s shirt as if the knight wanted to take it off himself, but he hesitated and his eyes met with Leo's, asking for permission. The young kingsguard nodded slowly and looked down, but when his friend took his shirt in hands Leo stopped him. 

“Ah…That was silly.” The knight reflected and shook his head. “Sorry, sorry. I'll do it myself.”

“Whatever is fine…” 

Sena was probably right, but he still hesitated. Leo bit his lip and quickly took off the shirt, facing Izumi. The silverhead tilted his head. 

“I won't be able to do anything like this, Leo-kun.” The man tried to sound calming and reached for his sovereign’s hand. “...You don't have to pretend that you're doing fine, yeah?”

“Oh. I don’t,” Leo agreed, confused, and shivered from the sudden feelings of vulnerability overtaking him. He wanted to take care of his knight, but he was still very much in a bad state himself, and no elixir could fix how mentally damaged he was now. He probably needed much more attention, he didn't even see Sena really grimacing at all, so he was probably more or less fine and healing. While he was getting more and more wounded… 

He took a deep breath and turned around, showing Izumi his back covered with deep, ugly and messed up wounds. He could hear Izumi trying to not gasp and he regretted it almost immediately. Tsumugi was a different case, he wasn't like family to him, but Sena… Sena was so much more important, always. But if he accepted him like this… then Sena would probably accept him no matter how ugly and dirty he became. 

“...You're lucky, you're not getting any infection. Let me clean it and put it in fresh bandages.” Izumi's voice sounded very strained, but his touch was the most gentle and caring thing Leo had experienced in the last few days. Leo could feel himself giving in to it instantly, and he nodded slowly. He didn't have anything to fear in this room. 

“Yes… Please take care of me, Sena,” he whispered in a weak voice, surrendering to this touch. 

Though as Izumi started working on peeling off the bandages that painfully stuck to his open wounds, Leo couldn't help making small, pained hisses, his back burning with a new kind of pain. Oh, he was in such bad shape. He wanted this all to finally end, he wanted to rest and get any sort of comfort he couldn't get from Eichi. 

He bit his lip at the thought and lowered his head. Momentarily, Izumi’s hands stopped as if concerned he was causing his lord too much pain, and instead, Leo felt these fingers running down his hair in a calming gesture. The knight tensed up at first in surprise and took a shaky breath, just a bit of kindness pushing him on the verge of tears. When was the last time he felt so cared for…

“Sena…”

“Haah… You don't have to push yourself anymore, Leo-kun. You're already… being way too hard on yourself, huh.” Izumi’s words were as gentle as his fingers on Leo’s head, but hearing them, he couldn't help being a bit confused and turned around to look at his knight. The silverhead almost immediately turned away his gaze. 

“Sena... what do you mean?” he asked slowly. Seeing that his knight didn’t look as calm himself, it tugged at his chest with anxiety. Izumi closed his eyes.

“You know… You asked him… to punish you as if you were a criminal, right?” Now that beautiful face was grimacing, and something dropped heavily in the pit of Leo’s stomach. How did Izumi know that? He wasn’t there, Leo had been glad precisely because Izumi couldn’t see his punishment, and yet with just a glance at his back, everything that must have been happening in Leo’s mind back then became apparent. It was all written on the knight’s devastated body. 

But it was only the right thing to do, yes? Even if it was reckless, and there would be countless scars on his body until the end of his days. It was what Leo deserved. Leo Tsukinaga would always remember unforgivable sins he had committed, he would be reminded of it every day.

“I… You know, Sena… That’s completely right, yes?” He finally gathered himself and forced a completely unamused laugh. “I’m a criminal, and that’s what criminals get, right? I deserved it, I deserved to be punished for what happened to you. I was…” His voice broke and he turned around, not letting Izumi see the tears gathering in his eyes. Leo curled a little, trying his hardest to hold back a sob, all of the stress he felt for last few days finally catching up to him. He kept quiet for a moment, cursing his own stupidity, his own recklessness. 

“Leo-kun…”

“I’m sorry, Sena! It’s because of me this happened! I was arrogant and weak! And now…” Even if Izumi wanted to comfort him, tears streamed down Leo’s cheeks finally, and he raised his hands to hide his face behind his palms. “I don’t know what to do anymore..!”

Screw revolution, the king, the Guardians, the Rogue Hero, and everything! He was powerless, he couldn’t even protect his knight, so how was he supposed to do anything incredible like that? Would it even have any meaning when Izumi got hurt because of him?

Leo sobbed louder and shook his head even though he wasn’t even facing Izumi. He didn’t want to see his expression now, he couldn’t deal with more hurt than there was already on his shoulders. It felt like he could break in any moment.

“Leo-kun… You’re the strongest knight in this kingdom, not a criminal.” Finally, Izumi spoke up, though there was no confidence in his voice, or at least Leo didn’t think so. He didn’t expect, however, for his knight do something more than that as he shifted on Leo’s side gently and reached for one of his hands, squeezing it. Huh… Izumi’s hands were always so soft and his hold so gentle… Leo sniffled and looked away, 

“Ahahah… I’m definitely not the strongest right now! Forget a genius… Sena, you’re just too nice.” How was Izumi still so kind to him, it was truly beyond what Leo was able to understand now. And he was still here, still trying to comfort him…

“Mm, yeah I’m a pretty nice guy… But I can’t compare to one reckless lord of mine, though.” Izumi admitted and his next gesture made more sobs get stuck in Leo’s throat. The other hand reached to Leo’s head and the knight was guided to rest on Izumi’s shoulder. His breathing hitched, the boy completely unprepared for the sudden closeness. But he needed it so much too, after being unable to receive any comfort at Tenshouin’s. As a result of that, he had run back home, even if that opened all wounds on his back again. So very soon the knight surrendered himself to this unexpected act of kindness, burying his face into Izumi’s shoulder, closing his hands on Izumi's waist, and a low wail left his mouth.

“Sena… Sena, uuu…” There was so much he wanted to say or apologize for, but his brain was unable to form any words. He was exhausted. The last few years at the court took from him so much, and it only felt like the very beginning of his struggle. But could someone like him deserve a moment of rest at all...?

Regardless of whatever thoughts were clouding his mind now, he still allowed himself to weep for a while, feeling like all his stress could be finally released into this hold. Izumi’s hand wandered to his hair, stroking it comfortingly.

“Sena…” It took few more minutes before Leo managed to calm down, his voice hoarse and quiet.

“Mm?”

“I was never a genius.”

“...”

“I was so weak, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t say anything new, but his brain could repeat only these two sentences. Leo curled up, shivering from the cold air touching his open wounds. Suddenly, he heard an unexpected sound however, there was restrained sniffling above him and the knight raised his head slowly. His eyes widened, as it was no one else but Izumi, his dear, brave Lionheart trying to hold back a sob. It wasn’t an expression he’d seen before, and it all reminded him of that pained, tearful one that had been burned into his mind a few days ago. He gripped Izumi’s shirt tighter as if making sure that he could stop him from suddenly disappearing from between Leo’s arms.

“Hah… Just…” Izumi hung his head low, aware that he couldn’t hide his tears from Leo like this. “Leo-kun, you tried to protect me for all these years now… Of course, it would finally end, right? We both knew that I will eventually be useless to you...! Now we’re both bruised and I will continue to hurt you! Just send me away before... it’s-” Izumi’s voice broke and he hid his eyes behind his hand, a loud, ungraceful sob escaping his pretty mouth.

What...? Leo opened his mouth to protest but he had no idea what to say, these words shaking away that small bit of comfort he felt just a second ago. He raised himself on a bed and put both hands on Izumi’s shoulders.

Send him away? Was that the only solution? Did his beautiful, precious knight break before him? Was the damage so great that not even taking time to heal their wounds could help?

“Sena, what are you talking about? Sena?” he asked, shaking the man by the shoulders as more tears poured down his cheeks. “Sena, answer me. Can’t anything be done anymore? Did I fail-”

“Oh, stop it already, Leo-kun! It doesn’t matter what you’ve done! It doesn’t…” 

It wasn’t an answer of any sort, Leo could only look at his knight with confusion. Izumi didn’t want to be honest with him and he was too tired, too stressed to process what he was trying to say. He let go of him and sobbed again.

“I can’t protect you anymore... That’s what you mean... yes?” Leo’s voice sounded small and faint. He pressed his fist to his chest as if that could ease up that burning, painful sensation he was feeling right now. “Can I do anything at all..? I don’t know Sena, please tell me. Some hero I am, right? I had some big dreams. That I would destroy this kingdom... Make all your dreams come true after I’m done… All these years and I’m not even at the starting point..! No, I even destroyed everything! I understand! Even though you believed in me, I just didn’t listen to you! All your devotion got wasted on me! Some stupid, arrogant knight who thought he could do anything and achieved nothing at all...!”

It was hard to breathe, everything he wished for and believed in was collapsing and it was only his fault. Of course, Izumi wouldn’t want to follow him anymore. There was only more pain and death in front of Leo from now on. Pain, death and the king’s madness that was overtaking him. He was no oracle, but he could already see it all so clearly. 

But just when he was ready to convince himself that Izumi really did give up on him, he felt the gentle touch on his cheek. For a moment he couldn’t process what happened again. It was so soft, so warm and comforting… Exactly like his knight always was. It couldn’t stop his tears, his eyes were already red and swollen from all this crying but Leo leaned into the touch. He was never meant to do anything without his knight, was he? He needed that comfort and care, always. It was something not even Eichi was able to provide him. He couldn’t do anything without Izumi Sena, and now they were going to part ways… So be it. Perhaps one day they could meet again, for now he could still indulge in this last bit of comfort, right..? It was so painful, so cruel, it was breaking his heart but if it was for Sena’s safety and happiness… He was able to accept it. All he needed was to rest now, before fighting his fate again.

“Leo-kun… do you honestly think you haven’t achieved anything?” Izumi’s voice was also so quiet, so gentle, so soothing. Leo closed his eyes, his breathing slowly calming down, and he nuzzled into Izumi’s palm that tried to wipe away these streams of tears on the knight’s face. “You do, huh… Then listen closely now, I won’t repeat it until it can get to your head, okay?”

Huh, was there anything left to say? He nodded slowly and covered Izumi’s hand with his, not allowing the knight to take it away and also to let him know that he was calm enough to listen to everything Izumi wanted to say. At least this once.

“Leo-kun, you really are reckless. You make everyone worry and can’t take care of yourself. How many times did you come back here wounded? It’s so annoying.” Leo nodded in agreement. That was right, he couldn’t deny that, it explained why Izumi had enough of it. But he would never guess his knight’s next words. “But everyone needs you. You’re… a better person than anyone else in Laerad or even Eidrheim. You’re this kingdom’s sun and moon. You’re so bright, people can get burned on you, but… That is all exactly why everyone loves you.”

“..!?”

Leo opened his eyes wide and turned his head to stare straight into Izumi’s eyes. Everyone loves him...? Did that mean that Sena loves him, too?  There was no way he could ask that, not right now when he couldn’t handle anything anymore, but these words stopped the tears in his eyes. 

Love? It felt like he hadn’t experienced it in a while, but just the thought of it was so warm and comforting. He sighed quietly and his body finally relaxed, and he even allowed himself a faint smile. So only thanks to love could he still somehow hang on, huh… 

“Sena, it’s you who is like the moon,” he said quietly, the tiredness finally seeping into his clouded thoughts. “If I’m the sun then you’re my moon. I can’t shine for everyone like this the whole time without you, my precious Lionheart.”

Izumi’s face, with signs of obvious crying from just a while ago, turned red, and he looked away, abashed. Even now, his knight was so precious, even when his demeanor was failing him, huh? Leo almost laughed at this thought. He was going to miss him so much.

“G-great! So you understand this much, huh?” Izumi mumbled, not looking at him for a while before he could brace himself again. “So if you really listened, I have a request.”

“Oh? I will do anything for you Sena! Even if it could kill me!” ...But there was no such thing, so Leo had nothing to worry about here, right? Izumi sighed with resignation and the hand that was on his lord’s face now reached to Leo’s hair, ruffling it a little.

“The entire point is to not let you die, stupid. So… Let’s do it properly this time, Leo-kun. Let me fight by your side. I’m your knight, not a maiden in trouble.”

Huh? This request just flipped everything he was thinking about upside down, and Leo was staring in shock at Izumi again, his heart beating quicker for some reason. It’s not that he didn’t understand, quite the opposite. Izumi asked for something obvious, something that was a part of their vows. Something… they actually hadn’t done at all. But now it felt so weird and late to try to fix it… 

“Do you… really still wish to be by my side, Sena? To be my shield when I stumble… and my sword when I need it?” There was no confidence in his voice. “Sena, you know… I’m not sure for how long I’m going to be able to go on, I might also need you to be my sheath when I’m unable to fight anymore.”

Izumi nodded, his hand still stroking Leo’s hair. It was the most comforting thing in the whole world, perhaps not even Tenshi was able to bring so much ease into his tired mind and pained heart now. No, it was Izumi who experienced the same suffering like him, only Izumi could really do that now. Only he could understand him.

It was such a calming realization, despite all they just went through. Leo felt like he could finally relax and rest. Sena really was staying with him through everything…

“That’s what I vowed, right? With my life.” Izumi reminded him of that fateful day years ago, and Leo showed him a light-hearted smile, sleepiness immediately overtaking his mind. “Okay, enough of that… Let’s finish taking care of your back, alright? Then you can sleep.”

Izumi retracted his hand and to agree, Leo simply immediately turned around, his wounds weighing on him way less now. He could fall asleep very, very soon. Though it’s not like just sleep was enough to finally let him rest. He needed so much more, and Izumi just opened the door to the comfort and warmth. Even if maybe he still was someone so detestable to hurt his knight… Ah, he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Sena..?”

“Mmn?” Izumi didn’t even stop putting bandages around his torso, his fingers working very precisely on Leo’s back. 

“Can we hug again after all that is said and done? I’m so deprived, I need it so much…” Leo whined a little and Izumi’s hands stopped for a moment. “Sena, pleaseee… Come hold your lord until he can fall asleep... It’s an honor, right?”

Leo spread his arms in front of himself, at if he wanted to catch the knight sitting behind him like this. Just a bit more… If he could get just this he would be able to struggle for a bit longer.

“An honor to hold a rascal like you? Hardly. Are you really five years old?”

“Senaa…” Oh, Leo really wasn’t taking any “no” for an answer right now.

“Honestly… Alright, I guess I can protect your sleep for a while, my Lord.” There was an amused chuckle at the end of these words, and Leo’s heart skipped a beat for a moment. Did he only imagine that? 

Even if he did, it didn’t matter right now. Izumi really agreed to do this for him. So even now, when everything was crumbling under his feet, there was someone who had his back. Maybe there would actually be a day when they’d both be alright. All Leo asked for was just this small spark of hope now.

 


End file.
